My life after death
by univera88
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt mit der Szene auf der Lichtung, wo Bella auf Laurent trifft. Was wäre wenn die Werwölfe zu spät gekommen wären!
1. Aus Alt mach Neu!

**Aus Alt mach Neu!**

Das Letzte was ich sah war Laurent wie er auf mich zu stürmte. Ich wusste es war gleich zu Ende. Ich wusste es würde schnell gehen. Er hatte Durst. Er würde nicht mit mir spielen oder mich quälen, wie eine Katze ihre gefangene Maus. Ich versuchte nicht wegzulaufen. Warum auch? Er hätte mich eh wieder eingeholt. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete. Ich wartete auf meinen Tod. Ein letztes Mal stellte ich mir Edwards Gesicht vor und lächelte in mich hinein.

Und da spürte ich ihn schon. Seine kalten Granitzähne direkt an meiner Kehle. Es tat weh. Ich merkte wie sich das Feuer in mir ausbreitete, diesen Schmerz kannte ich schon. Es war der Selbe, wie damals als sein „Freund" James mich gebissen hatte. _Es ist gleich vorbei Bella_, sagte ich mir und versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Er würde gleich vorbei sein. Doch irgendwie kam es mir vor, als ob es nur noch schlimmer wurde. Da war etwas, etwas Seltsames. Ich nahm leise Hintergrundgeräusche war. Da war noch wer oder besser gesagt Etwas. Es hörte sich an wie ein knurren und ein reißen. Mein Körper brannte als hätte man mich mit Benzin übergossen und mich denn in Flammen gesteckt, doch ich versuchte mich auf die Geräusche um mich herum zu konzentrieren. Es war schwer, doch ich schaffte es. Ich hörte wieder dieses Knurren und dann nahm ich furchtbaren Krach wahr, so als ob Metall zerberstet wird, gemischt mit einem Knacken.

Nun übermannte mich der Schmerz doch wieder, und die Qual die damit ein herging. Ich spürte das Gift, wie es sich in meinen Venen ausbreitet und mich lähmte, mich von innen verbrannte. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu schreien. Was geschah hier mit mir? Ich dachte ich würde schnell sterben und dachte nicht, dass ich mich noch so sehr quälen muss! Wieder ergriff mich eine Welle von Schmerzen, diesmal konnte ich den Schrei der in meiner Kehle steckte unterdrücken. _BELLA, KONZENTRIER DICH!_ Was ist hier los? Wieso hört es nicht auf?

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts tauchte ein Stimme auf: „Bella, Schatz, was ist mit dir? Hat dir dieser miese Blutsauger was getan? Hat er dich verletzt? Bella, sag doch was!!!", Jacobs Stimme war ganz nah und doch hörte ich sie nur gedämpft.

„Jake, sieh nur, er hat sie schon gebissen! Wir waren zu spät!", das war eindeutig Sam Uley´s Stimme, ich kannte sie noch aus der Nacht in der ER mich verlassen und Sam mich gefunden hatte. Was hat Jake mit dem zu schaffen? War er der Grund warum Jacob mich ignorierte? War Jake jetzt doch Mitglied seiner Gang, obwohl er diese Jungs eigentlich zu tiefst verabscheute? Und was redet Sam da, von wegen, dass Laurent mich gebissen hatte? Klar, hatte er das getan und gleich würde ich sterben weil er mich ausgesaugt hat…. Oder etwa nicht? NEIN, dass kann nicht sein! Diese beiden Jungs konnten mich niemals vor einem Vampir wie Laurent gerettet haben. Vielleicht war ich schon tot und wusste es noch nicht. Aber warum hatte ich denn immer noch diese Schmerzen. War ich in der Hölle gelandet? Vielleicht, weil ich mich auf eine „Liebelei" mit einem Vampir eingelassen hatte, der mich dann verlassen hat, weil er mich nicht mehr wollte. War das meine Strafe?

Wieder Drang Jacobs Stimme zu mir durch: „Nein! Sam, dass darf doch nicht wahr sein! Er hat sie schon gebissen? Was nun? Was können wir tun? Sie soll keine von diesen Parasiten werden! Können wir das Gift nicht aus ihrem Körper bekommen, es aussaugen oder was weiß ich. Verfluchte Scheiße!"

Ohhh Gott, ich lebe wirklich noch und der Grund dafür war, dass Laurent mich nicht ausgesaugt hatte. Er wurde abgehalten, aber er hatte mich gebissen. Ich werde auch zu einem Vampir, ich werde wie…..

„Nein, Jake wir können nichts für sie tun. Wir können nicht einmal versuchen das Gift aus ihr zusaugen. Es würde uns töten. DU weißt, das Vampirgift für uns Werwölfe tödlich ist. Zumal ich nicht einmal sicher bin ob es etwas bringen würde! Wir müssen sie beseitigen, bevor sie eine von _denen_ wird. Lieber soll sie sterben, als auch so zu werden." Wieder trat dieser Schmerz in Erscheinung, heftiger als zuvor und ich schrie, ich schrie, doch das Feuer hörte nicht auf.

„Nein, Sam! Ich werde Bella nicht töten und du wirst das auch nicht tun!"-„Es geht nicht anders Jacob. Ich weiß wie sehr du sie magst, wenn nicht sogar liebst. Aber es geht nicht!", sagte Sam mit einer sehr autoritär klingenden Stimme.

Ich versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber der Schmerz lähmte meine Stimmbänder. Warum ging schreien aber reden nicht. Ich versuchte gegen die Blockade anzukämpfen und schafte es schließlich auch: „Nein…. Jake…. Ich will so werden… Hilf mir!"

„Bella? Bella! Kannst du uns hören? Nein, ich werde nicht zu lassen das dir jemand etwas antut!", sagte Jacob mit einer Stimme, die ich von ihm bisher noch nie gehört hatte. Er klang als würde er… weinen. War das möglich?

„Jake, ich fürchte das kann ich wiederum nicht zu lassen! Sie wäre eine zu große Gefahr für uns alle. Wir werden sie vernichten. Sofort. Bevor sie sich wehren kann!" sagte Sam und klang dabei als würde er keine andere Entscheidung zu lassen.

„Ihr werdet ihr nichts tun", ich merkte wie mich jemand vom Boden aufhob, wahrscheinlich Jacob, und mich an seine Brust drückte „Ich werde mit ihr gehen und ihr werdet mich nicht aufhalten können, außer ihr wollt das ich sterbe. Denn ihr bekommt Bella nur über meine Leiche.", sagte Jacob, in seiner Stimme lag wilde Entschlossenheit und ich merkte wie wir uns in Bewegung setzten. Er rannte, er rannte schnell. Auch wenn ich die Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte, konnte ich es spüren.

Ich konnte mich nicht rühren, jede noch so kleine Bewegung bereitete mir noch mehr Schmerzen. Das Brennen wurde immer schlimmer… ich spürte es überall. Ich fragte mich, warum mich allein dieser Schmerz nicht umbrachte.

Ich versuchte noch einmal zu sprechen und es gelang mir: „ Kommt … er … uns … nach?" Meine Stimme klang zerbrechlich und war nur leise. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Jacobs Gehör mein Gebrabbele überhaupt wahrnahm.

„Nein Bella, Liebling, sie folgen uns nicht. Sie wollten es nicht drauf anlegen. Sie wussten, dass ich das alles genauso ernst meinte wie ich es sagte. Und nun ruh dich aus. Ich glaube es wird in den nächsten Stunden noch schlimmer." Er stockte einen Augenblick „Du brauchst deine Kraft für die Verwandlung!" Es schüttelte ihn kurz. Das bemerkte ich ganz deutlich, aber ich tat was er sagte und versuchte mich zu entspannen, was bei diesen Höllenqualen die ich gerade durchlebte nicht so recht möglich schien.

Der Schmerz quälte mich mal mehr, mal weniger. Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war. Aber plötzlich hielt Jacob an und legte mich ab. Ich wollte was sagen, wollte ihn fragen warum wir angehalten haben, aber ich konnte wieder nicht. Ich war wie erstarrt, alles an mir wurde von der Feuersbrunst blockiert. Doch dann sagte Jake, ganz als ob ich meine Frage doch laut gestellt habe: „Es tut mir Leid Bella. Aber ich kann dich nicht mehr tragen. Du wirst immer schwerer. Es ist als ob ich einen riesigen Felsbrocken mit mir rumschleppen würde. Aber ich denke wir sind weit genug weg. Die anderen werden uns bestimmt nicht bis nach Alaska folgen.", ich konnte das Grinsen, das er jetzt vermutlich im Gesicht hatte schon fast in seiner Stimme hören. Er war eindeutig stolz auf sich selbst, das er mich so weit getragen hat.

Jetzt erst begriff ich wie weit und wohin er mich gebracht hatte: ALASKA!!! Ich versuchte vorerst nicht darüber nachzudenken, das hier in Alaska, genauer gesagt in Denali, eine Vampirfamilie wohnte die mit „meiner" Vampirfamilie befreundet war. Ich gab mich wieder meinem Schmerz hin. Und hoffte darauf, dass es bald vorbei ist.

Ich merkte wie ich stärker wurde und das mein Herz, was vorhin noch ganz normal, wenn nicht sogar ein bisschen zu schnell geschlagen hatte, seine Funktion langsam einstellte. Das Pochen in meinem inneren wurde immer langsamer. Nun kann es nicht mehr lange dauern. Ich fühlte mich jetzt schon sehr stark und auch das Brennen in mir war jetzt ein Witz, im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen die ich am Anfang durchlebte. Bald würde es zu Ende sein. Bald würde ein ganz neues Leben anfangen. Bald würde ich eine neue Bella, eine schöne, schnelle und unglaublich starke Bella sein. Ich merkte wie mein Herz immer träger wurde. Ich fieberte meinem letzten Herzschlag entgegen. Der letzte Funke Menschlichkeit würde gleich in mir erloschen werden, ich spürte es, ganz deutlich. Es machte ein letztes „babum" und dann war es vorbei. Das war der letzte Herzschlag meines alten Lebens. Jetzt begann mein neues „Dasein". Ich war fertig. Ich war neu.

Ich öffnete die Augen und erblickte halb über mir gebeugt Jacob, der mich halb lächelnd, halb ängstlich anstarrte.

*************************************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **

**GLG**


	2. Werwölfe!

**Werwölfe?!**

„ Na du, weilst du wieder unter den Lebenden." er grinste, aber eine gewisse „Panik" konnte ich in seinem Blick dennoch erkennen „Naja, eigentlich ja nicht. Du bist jetzt eine „ewige Verdammte" und dafür siehst du echt monstermäßig scharf aus!" Seine Betonung lag deutlich auf dem Wort monstermäßig.

Ich überlegte kurz was ich nun tun sollte, sollte ich etwas sagen oder mich bewegen? Ich entschied mich für ersteres, um ihn nicht gleich zu sehr zu erschrecken.

„Danke Jake" ich geriet kurz ins grübeln. War das eben wirklich meine Stimme? Sie klang viel stimmiger, viel höher und viel weicher als meine alte Stimme. Ich grinste.

Auch Jacob bemerkte das „Auch deine Stimme ist monstermäßig."

Ich schaute ihn an und war überrascht wie gelassen er war. „Jake, wie lange habe ich" ich formte mit meinen Fingern Anführungszeichen „geschlafen?".

Ich war immer noch verwirrt wie meine Stimme jetzt klang, ließ es mir aber nicht nochmal anmerken.

Jakes Blick wurde plötzlich unergründlich „Du meinst wie lange die Verwandlung gedauert hat?"

Ich nickte, die Bewegung ging überraschend schnell von statten „Es ist jetzt 3 Tage her, das wir dich auf der Lichtung mit dem Blutsauger gefunden haben." Seine Miene wurde plötzlich hart und verbittert. Hatte er vergessen, dass ich jetzt auch einer von diesen _Blutsaugern_ war? Und überhaupt woher wusste er, dass wir Vampire waren? Klar, er hatte mir damals am Strand diese Schauergeschichten erzählt, die sich alle als wahr herausstellten, aber er hatte doch selbst nie daran geglaubt. Oder etwa doch? Und warum hatte er keine Angst vor mir? Fehlt ihm der Überlebensinstinkt?

Viel zu viele Fragen schwirrten in meinem Kopf, ich war der Meinung einige sollten an ihn gestellt werden.

„Jake" begann ich vorsichtig, „ Was hast du auf der Lichtung mit diesem blöden Sam gemacht? Ich dachte du magst ihn nicht! Und wieso ist Laurent plötzlich abgehauen? Wie konntet ihr zwei kleinen Menschlein ihn davon abhalten mich auszusaugen? Jake, was ist hier los!"

Jacob überlegte kurz und fing denn schallend an zu lachen. Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an. Was war an meinem Fragen so lustig? Hatte ich irgendeinen Witz nicht mitbekommen.

Er bemerkte meine versteinerte Miene und verstummte. Es herrschte ein paar Sekunden Stille, bis er endlich antwortete.

„Ich dachte eigentlich du wüsstest schon längst das ich kein „normales kleines Menschlein" mehr bin." Er grinste höhnisch, aber ich verstand nur Bahnhof.

Er wartete einen Moment ab und sprach dann weiter: „Komm mal dichter heran und riech mal an mir!"

Ich musste gar nicht dichter rangehen um zu riechen, dass er widerlich roch. Fast wie ein nasser Hund.

Ich schaute ihn halb fragend und halb angewidert an. Auch das entgang ihm nicht „Guck nicht so." sagte er spöttisch „Du riechst auch nicht besser. Dein Geruch ist sehr süß, viel zu süß und du riechst eisig. So das es in meinen Nasenflügeln förmlich brennt, wenn ich deinen Duft einziehe. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen woran das liegen könnte?" ich schüttelte rasant den Kopf. Mein Gehirn dachte jetzt viel schneller, aber dennoch kam ich nicht darauf was er mir sagen wollte.

„Es ist ein Abwehrmechanismus Bella. Wir sind von Natur aus Feinde. Normalerweise kommen sich Werwölfe und Vampire sonst nie so nah, ohne das es zu einem Kampf…"

„Was sagst du da!" unterbrach ich ihn aufgebracht „We… Wer… Wer… Werwölfe? Wer ist ein Werwolf? Doch nicht etwa du, oder? Du willst mich doch verkohlen."

Ich sprang auf und diese Bewegung vollbrachte ich so schnell, das ich mich gar nicht an die einzelnen Abläufe erinnern konnte.

Jacob schaute kurz entgeistert und schüttelte dann den Kopf als wolle er einen Gedanken der ihm gekommen war wieder abschütteln. Dann sagte er mit seiner ruhigen rauen Stimme „Ja Bella, ich bin ein Werwolf. Ich dachte eigentlich du wärst schon drauf gekommen. Ich dachte dein Matheverständnis ginge wenigstens soweit, dass du eins und eins zusammen zählen kannst und auf zwei kommst.", er lächelte sein Jacoblächeln, dass ich brauchte um mich zu beruhigen „ Ich dachte du könntest dich noch an die Geschichte erinnern die ich dir damals am Strand von La Push erzählt habe. Und das du darauf kommst, das ich auch anders sein könnte als normale Menschen. Immerhin stimmte der Teil mit den Vampiren, also warum nicht auch der mit den Werwölfen." Er zwinkerte, ich schaute ihn immer noch ungläubig an „Was Laurent angeht, haben wir uns um ihn gekümmert, er wird nie wieder irgendwen beißen können!", er lachte laut auf „ Zu deiner Frage die auf Sam anspielte. Er ist kein so ein Arsch für den ich ihn gehalten habe. Er ist wie ich ein Werwolf. Auch die anderen aus der Gang sind so wie ich. Ich war mit ihm und den Jungs auf Patrouille, als uns plötzlich dieser ekelhafte Geruch eines Blutsaugers in die Nase stieg", Jacob schaute mich entschuldigend an „Als wir ihn dann auf dir sahen, haben wir ihn von dir weggerissen und ihn vernichtet. Es war nicht schwer, es hätte sogar Spaß gemacht, wenn du da nicht gelegen hättest.", sagte er abschließend. Langsam viel mir alles wieder ein, was während meiner Verwandlung geschehen ist, das Gespräch mit Sam, in dem sogar das Wort _Werwolf_ gefallen ist.

Ich schaute ihn entrüstet an „ Du … du … du bist also ein Werwolf? Du bist mein Feind? Und du hast mir das Leben gerettet und dich gegen deine Gang gestellt und…"

„Wir nennen uns für gewöhnlich Rudel" warf er ein und lächelte friedvoll.

Ich schaute ihn verblüfft an und sprach weiter: „ Du hast dich also gegen dein _Rudel_ gestellt? Für mich? Einen Vampir, den du eigentlich töten solltest? Und dann hast du mich von Forks bis hier her getragen, um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen?" ich schaute zu ihm auf um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich auch ja nichts vergessen hatte. Er nickte selbstzufrieden.

Ich lächelte ihn breit an und ich konnte einfach nicht anders, ich fiel ihm um den Hals und flüsterte in sein Ohr ein leises „Danke".

Er war kurz erstarrt, aber erwiderte dann meine Umarmung und sagte leise: „Ist doch Ehrensache. Ich hatte dir doch versprochen immer auf dich aufzupassen und für dich da zu sein. Außerdem hättest du doch das gleiche für mich getan!" Ich nickte langsam und hätte ich weinen können, so wären mir jetzt bestimmt die Tränen über die Wangen geflossen.

„So genug mit der Süßholz-Raspellei. Ich denke mal du hast großen Durst. Wir sollten Jagen bevor du über mich herfällst." Er lachte und ich stimmte in sein fröhliches Lachen ein, dieser Klang hatte immer noch die gleiche ansteckende Wirkung auf mich.

Er sprach weiter und musterte mich „Ich hoffe du hältst es mit der Ernährung wie die Cullens und gibst dich mit Tierblut zu Frieden. Ich habe keine Lust Leichen zu beseitigen!" es sollte lustig klingen, aber es schwang ein ernster Unterton mit.

„Klar" sagte ich lächelnd, bei dem Gedanken einen Menschen zu töten lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Allerdings hatte er recht, ich hatte Durst. Meine Kehle brannte und verlangte nach dem einzigen was dagegen helfen konnte: warmes Blut.

„Lass uns lieber schnell gehen, bevor ich doch noch Dummheiten mache" sagte ich sarkastisch.

Er nickte und wir rannten los.


	3. Die Jagd

**Die Jagd**

Ich war schnell. Ich war extrem schnell. Und unwillkürlich stellte ich mir die Frage, ob ich jetzt wohl schneller war als Edward. Ich schüttelte den Kopf um ihn vorerst aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ich wollte jetzt nicht an IHN denken, ich wollte meinen Instinkten nachgehen und meinen unbändigen Durst beseitigen.

Ich drehte mich zu Jacob um der ca. 230 Meter hinter mir war, er kann nicht mithalten. Ich grinste in mich hinein. „Jacob" rief ich mit meiner engelsgleichen Stimme „bleib lieber ein bisschen zurück. Ich weiß nicht wie mein Körper reagiert wenn er während der Jagd seinen Instinkten folgt. Und ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert", ich lächelte ihn verlegen an.

Er nickte und rief zurück: „Okay. Obwohl du sowas ekelig riechendes wie mich wohl nie auslutschen würdest wollen."

Er grinste, ich konnte es deutlich sehen, meine Augen sahen viel schärfer als die aus meiner Menschenzeit, obwohl ich da auch nie Sehprobleme hatte oder eine Brille brauchte.

Ich sah jetzt jedes einzelne Staubkorn, jedes noch so kleine Tier auf dem Waldboden, ich sah einfach alles.

Ich hörte Jacob noch leise etwas grummeln, das klang wie „ Mist, den Spaß wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!" dann rannte er aber in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

Nun atmete ich tief durch, obwohl das eigentlich total überflüssig war, ich musste nicht atmen, das wusste ich von Edward. Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf, IHN konnte ich gerade am wenigsten in meinen Gedanken gebrauchen.

Ich nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug und zog ich den sehr schmackhaften Geruch von warmen frischen Blut ein. Der Duft kam aus der südlichen Richtung ca. 560 Meter von hier.

Es roch wie eine Raubkatze… es roch wie … Puma. Eindeutig Puma. Allein der Geruch lies das Gift in meinem Mund zusammenfließen.

Ich rannte los, obwohl dieses Wort mir leicht untertrieben schien. Ich war so schnell, das ich für einen Moment dachte ich würde gleich abheben und beginnen zu fliegen. Ich grinste wieder.

Schon war ich da, ich hatte die Strecke nicht einmal in 2 Sekunden hinter mich gebracht.

Für das menschliche Auge wäre mein „Laufstil" wahrscheinlich nicht sichtbar gewesen.

Ich sah das Tier, welches gleich zu meiner ersten Mahlzeit, meines neuen Daseins würde.

Und es war eigenartig, ich hatte das Gefühl, als wüsste es der Puma auch. Denn er machte keine Anstalten sich zu verteidigen.

Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu, ich wollte ihn nicht erschrecken, obwohl das eigentlich keine Rolle spielte, in wenigen Sekunden würde er eh nicht mehr leben. Irgendwie tat mir die kleine „Katze" leid. Ob sie wusste, was ich war? _Bella, über was denkst du hier eigentlich nach, konzentrier dich mal_, mahnte ich mich selbst.

Plötzlich sprang der Puma auf und rannte vor mir davon. Nun konnte ich nicht mehr anders. Ich setzte zum Sprung an, und flog über die sandfarbene Riesenkatze hinweg und landete leichtfüßig, fast selbst wie eine Raubkatze, genau vor ihr.

Der Puma sah mich erschrocken an und ging aus purem Selbsterhaltungsinstinkt zum Angriff über. Er schnellte mit seinen Tatzen nach vorne um mich damit zu erwischen, doch ich war zu schnell für ihn und selbst wenn er es geschafft hätte mich zu erwischen, hätten mir seine scharfen Krallen auch nichts anhaben können.

Ich beschloss das Tier nicht länger zu quälen und schoss mit meinem Kopf nach vorne. Ich wusste genau wo ich meinen Mund hinführen musste. Ich spürte praktisch wo sein Blut am schnellsten floss. Ich lag nun auf dem Tier und presste meine Lippen an seine warme und fellige Kehle.

Ich öffnete meine Lippen und stieß meine zementharten Zähne in sein weiches Fleisch. Ich schmeckte nun das Blut und fühlte wie es meinen Mund füllte und dann langsam meinen Rachen hinunterlief. Ich gehorchte meinem Instinkt und saugte immer mehr von der köstlich warmen Flut ein. Der Puma stieß einen letzten bittenden Schrei aus. Dann war er auch schon leer. Ohne sein Blut war mir seine Hülle nicht mehr viel wert.

Ich ließ das mittlerweile fast kalte Tier los, stand auf und wischte mir mit Daumen und Zeigefinger das Restblut aus den Mundwinkeln.

_War doch gar nicht so schwer_, dachte ich so bei mir. Doch irgendwie war ich noch nicht satt. Ich brauchte noch mehr. Eine Art Dessert, etwas Kleines für Zwischendurch.

Wieder musste ich schmunzeln, damals zu meiner Menschenzeit hätte ich bei dem Wort „Dessert" wohl ehr an Pudding gedacht als an ein Reh, wie ich es gerade im Sinn hatte. Obwohl das noch gar nicht lange so war, schien mir die Zeit als Mensch endlos weit weg zu sein.

Mir viel auf das mir viele Erinnerungen fehlten. Am besten konnte ich mich an die Zeit kurz vor dem Beißen erinnern, an die Unterhaltung mit Laurent.

Und an Edward, an ihn waren die Erinnerungen so stark. Ich wusste noch genau wie er aussieht. Ich erinnerte mich an seine Topasaugen, seine bronzefarbenen verwuschelten Haare, sein perfekten Lippen, seine weiße und eiskalte Haut…. _STOPP BELLA_, warnte ich mich selbst, _er hat dich verlassen weil er dich nicht mehr wollte. Du warst ihm nicht viel wert, er liebt dich nicht so wie du ihn liebst. Er liebt dich gar nicht! _Diese Worte, die ich mir gerade selbst in Erscheinung gerufen hatte taten weh wie damals. Sie rissen wieder eine tiefe Wunde in mein stummes Herz.

Ich versuchte das Gefühl zu verdrängen und mich wieder auf die Jagd zu konzentrieren.

Ich schnüffelte in der Luft herum und… BINGO. Ich witterte etwa 700 Meter nordwestlich von hier etwas, es roch nicht ganz so lecker wie der Puma, aber durchaus auch Reizvoll.

Also preschte ich wieder los. Und kurz darauf stand ich vor einem weißen Hirsch. Er hatte mich nicht bemerkt und diesmal wollte ich mit meinem Angriff nicht so lange warten. Ich stürmte auf den Hirsch zu und rammte ihm meine Zähne in den warmen Hals. Keine 2 Minuten später war er leer und ich für heute erstmal gesättigt.

_So und wie finde ich Jacob jetzt wieder_, dachte ich bei mir selbst. Da fiel es mir ein, ich musste einfach nur dem Geruch folgen der für mich am abstoßensten wirkte. Also hob ich mein Kinn und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug mit der Nase. Da war er, der Geruch von nassem Hund. Ich lief in die Richtung in der ich ihn _gewittert_ hatte. Keine 2 Minuten später fand ich ihn wie er auf einem Baumstamm saß. Auch er hatte mich augenscheinlich nicht bemerkt, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken räusperte ich mich. Er sah auf und meinte ganz trocken: „Ich konnte dich die ganze Zeit über riechen, du warst nicht sonderlich weit weg. Bist du satt?"

Ich blickte ihm tief in seine freundlichen Augen und sagte schließlich: „ Für den Moment habe ich das Gefühl als würde ich gleich überschwappen. Du musst also keine Bedenken haben, dass ich mich auf dich stürze." Ich machte eine kurze Pause „Zumal du recht hattest, du warst der abscheulichste Geruch im ganzen Wald. Wenn du nicht mein Freund wärst, wäre ich wahrscheinlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gerannt nur um dich nicht mehr riechen zu müssen!" Ich grinste ihn frech an.

Er stand auf und tat beleidigt „Du bist ja heute sehr reizend. Und das obwohl ich dich vor einer Horde Werwölfen gerettet und dich bis nach Alaska geschleppt habe."

Er wartete einen Moment ab um seinen trotzenden Ausdruck zu verstärken und konnte sich aber selbst nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing an loszuprusten „Und was wollen wir jetzt machen? Hast du eine Idee?"

Oh ja, die hatte ich wirklich. Also antwortete ich mit einem leichten Lächeln, „Ohhh ja, ich habe eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht ob du mich begleiten willst, wenn du sie hörst!"

„ Aber Bella, ich habe dir doch gesagt ich werde dich nie mehr allein lassen!" sagte er gespielt entnervt und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Das werden wir ja gleich sehen", erwiderte ich, mit einem zweifelnden Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.

*************************************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **

**Danke dafür das ihr meine Geschichte lest, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!**

**GLG**


	4. Freund oder Feind?

**Freund oder Feind?**

„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst! Das kannst du doch nicht wirklich wollen! Hast du dir mal überlegt das _DIE_ gefährlich sein könnten!" polterte Jacob los, nach dem ich ihm von meiner Idee erzählt habe nach Denali zu reisen um die andere Vegetarierfamilie aufzusuchen, von den die Cullens immer mal wieder erzählt hatten.

„Aber Jake, ich sagte dir doch bereits, dass sie genau wie die Cullens kein Menschenblut zu sich nehmen und sich genau wie sie – und wie ich jetzt auch –nur von Tierblut ernähren. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge!" sprach ich mit einem beschwichtigenden Tonfall in meiner Stimme.

„Es geht doch nicht nur darum. Sie könnten dich für eine Gefahr halten und daraufhin angreifen. Du hast dich noch gar nicht gesehen, oder? Deine Augen sind trotz des Tierbluts immer noch rubinrot." Sagte er immer noch leicht panisch.

Mir viel auf, dass ich mich seid der Verwandlung in noch keinen Spiegel gesehen hatte. War ich denn jetzt genauso hübsch wie alle anderen Vampire? Oder sah ich immer noch, einfach nur gewöhnlich aus?

Ich lachte kurz auf und sprach „ Jake du glaubst doch nicht, das dieser Clan mir etwas anhaben könnte. Ich bin ein Jungvampir. Stärker als die Alten. Ich habe das Gefühl ich könnte Bäume ausreißen."

Ich überlegt kurz ob ich es demonstrieren sollte, aber ich hatte noch immer ein wenig Angst davor, dass Jacob schreiend davon laufen könnte, also redete ich weiter „Außerdem wenn ich sie nicht angreife, werden sie es sicherlich auch nicht tun." Überzeugt von meiner eigenen Logik, nickte ich ihm triumphierend zu.

„Hmpf" machte er „Lass uns gehen. In welche Richtung?" Er gab auf und ich war begeistert.

Ich hatte gewonnen.

„Von hier aus sind es ca. 150 Kilometer in nordwestliche Richtung." Und ich lief los, diesmal langsamer als sonst, so das Jacob und ich gemütlich nebeneinander her laufen konnten.

„Was möchtest du eigentlich von diesen Blutsaugern…"

„Jake" unterbrach ich ihn schroff.

„Tut mir leid. Dumme Angewohnheiten, lassen sich nicht so schnell ablegen. Also was möchtest du von diesem reizenden Vampirclan. Ich versteh den Sinn für unseren Besuch nicht." Jacob blickte mich fragend an.

Mir vielen auf Anhieb tausend gute Gründe ein. Aber der Wichtigste war, dass ich von Tanya und ihrer Familie wissen wollte, ob sie wissen wo die Cullens lebten.

Nur konnte ich das Jake wirklich sagen? Wie würde er reagieren? Würde er mich verlassen? Andererseits würde er es sowieso spätestens dann erfahren, wenn wir vor ihnen standen und ich sie fragen würde. Außerdem hatte er hoch und heilig versprochen, dass er bei mir bleiben würde.

Er bemerkte das ich lange über seine Frage nachdachte.

In dem Moment wo er grade ansetzen wollte um etwas zu sagen, begann ich: „ Ich will sie nach den Cullens fragen! Ich will wissen wo sie sind. Ich weiß du das nicht verstehen kannst. Aber ich will zu ihnen. Ich will Alice wiedersehen und Carlisle und Esme und alle anderen.", ich holte tief Luft „Und ich will Edward sehen. Ich will sehen wie er auf mich reagiert. Ich will ihn zum letzten Mal in sein Gesicht schauen. Und nochmal diese Entschlossenheit sehen, dass er mich nicht mehr liebt. Damit ich friedlich mein unsterbliches Leben genießen kann."

Er erwiderte darauf nichts und wir liefen weiter.

Plötzlich witterte ich etwas. Ich blieb abrupt stehen, auch Jake, der direkt neben mir stand erstarrte.

„Vampir" flüsterte er leise und begann zu zittern.

„Ganz ruhig Jake. Das wird schon. Lass uns sehen was er will und ob er sich nicht sowieso verkrümelt."

Mir bestand die erste Begegnung mit einem anderen Vampir bevor, seid ich selbst einer war.

„Das ist es nicht Bella. Ich muss mich nur zusammenreißen. Wenn ich einen Vampir rieche, dann will mein Körper sich automatisch verwandeln und ihn in Stücke reißen." Er seufzte, als er mein geschocktes Gesicht sah „Bei dir ist das was anderes. Dich kann ich nicht umbringen, du bist meine beste Freundin."

„Jake, versuch dich zusammenzunehmen. Ich will sehen was er oder sie will.", nun lächelte ich „Wenn er oder sie sich nicht gleich wieder verzieht, wenn sie einen fremden Vampir mit einem stinkenden Werwolf sieht."

Er lachte mit. „Ok ich werde versuchen mich zu beherrschen. Na dann lass uns mal sehen, wer hier so widerlich süß riecht."

Wir gingen langsam in die Richtung aus der der Geruch kam. Und da stand sie auch schon vor uns. Eine wunderschöne Vampirfrau. Rosalie wäre sicherlich eifersüchtig auf sie geworden, so gut schaute sie aus. Sie hatte rotbraune Haare die in zarten Wellen bis kurz über ihre Schultern vielen. Ihr Körperbau war einfach perfekt. Sie war nicht zu dürr, aber auch nicht dick. Sie war sehr weiblich. Ich merkte, wie Jacob neben mir der Mund aufklappte. Typisch Mann.

Wir gingen langsam auf sie zu und sie blieb stehen. Ganz still, sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Nun sah ich in ihr Gesicht es war atemberaubend schön und ich atmete auf, als ich ihre Augen sah. Sie waren wie flüssiges Gold. Ein Vegetarier, was für ein Glück.

„Hallo" sagte ich vorsichtig „Ich bin Bella und das ist Jacob. Wer bist du?"

Sie lächelte kurz „ Hallo. Schön mal wieder jemanden hier zu treffen. Ich bin Julia. Freunde nennen mich Jule." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und ich nickte, als Zeichen das ich sie verstanden hatte.

„ Was macht ihr beiden hier? Seid ihr Freund oder Feind?"

Auch ich musste lächeln. Sahen wir so gefährlich aus?

„Wir wollen dir nichts tun. Keine Sorge. Also würde ich pauschal sagen Freund." Ich grinste sie an und sie lächelte wieder.

„Wir sind hier auf der Suche nach einer Familie die in Denali wohnt. Ich bin gerade neugeboren. Und habe von ihnen gehört.", sagte ich schüchtern.

„Ach du möchtest zu Tanya und ihrer Familie? Aus was für einem Grund?" frage die überrascht.

„Ich möchte sie etwas Fragen. Sie sind alte Freunde von einer anderen Vampirfamilie die ich kenne."

Julia nickte kurz

„Ok. Ich bring euch zu ihnen. Ich kenne diese Familie gut und von Zeit zu Zeit bin ich bei ihnen. Dieser andere Clan von dem du da sprichst, du redest nicht zufällig von den Cullens, oder?"

Mein stummes Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

„Doch genau die meine ich.", gab ich zu und versuchte die Freude die in mir aufstieg zu unterdrücken.

_Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen Bella, er wollte dich nicht mehr_, mahnte ich mich wieder selbst.

„Das ist eine sehr reizende Familie. Nur ihr einer Sohn ist ein wenig dunkel und verdreht. Aber man gewöhnt sich an ihn. Außerdem ist er eh nur selten da. Schade eigentlich, er sieht unwahrscheinlich toll aus. Kein Wunder das Tanya ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hat."

Sie sprach definitiv von Edward, das hörte ich am Tonfall. Außerdem war er wohl der hübscheste Vampir seiner Familie und wahrscheinlich auch der schönste auf der ganzen Welt! Vielleicht war ich auch nur Voreingenommen!

Ich ignorierte ihre Aussage zu Edward

„Würdest du uns jetzt bitte zu Tanya bringen. Es wäre sehr wichtig."

„Ja, klar. Lass uns gehen. Sie freuen sich für gewöhnlich immer über Besuch. Nur bin ich mal sehr gespannt, was sie zu deiner charmanten Begleitung sagen werden." Sie grinste Jacob breit an und – oh Wunder - er lächelte mit seinem schönsten Jacoblächeln zurück.

„Na dann auf in den Kampf" sagte er spöttisch.

Dann wir setzten uns in Bewegung um ihr zu folgen.

*************************************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **

**GLG**


	5. Der Denali Clan

**Der Denali Clan**

Während wir den Weg nach Denali zurücklegten, erzählte uns Julia ihre Geschichte.

Sie war 18 als sie gebissen wurde. Die Vampirin die es tat hieß Alexandra und wollte sich eine Gefährtin erschaffen. Doch nach 2 Jahrzehnten merkten beide, dass sie völlig verschiedene Ansichten hatten. Julia streubte sich von „Geburt" an dagegen einen Menschen zu töten und dessen Blut zu trinken. Das konnte Alexandra nicht nachvollziehen, für sie war die Alternative Tierblut zu trinken widerlich und gegen die Natur. Daraufhin trennten sich ihre Wege. Das war nun genau 72 Jahre her. Julia zog von da an alleine durch die Welt. Immer mal wieder macht sie 1-2 Jahre „Urlaub" beim Denali Clan. Sie lebte auch schon mal für einige Zeit bei den Cullens. Aber da die beiden Familien schon so viele Mitglieder hatten, wollte sie sich nicht dazwischen drängen.

Julia war sehr nett und aufgeschlossen. Ihre Art gefiel mir und ich war mir sicher wir würden uns verstehen.

Erstaunlicherweise kam sie auch super mit Jacob aus. Er redete sogar mit ihr ohne Wörter wie _Blutsauger_ oder _Parasit_ zu verwenden. Ich war von Jakes Benehmen mehr als nur beeindruckt.

Als Julia meine Geschichte hören wollte. Erzählte ich sie geduldig. Ab und An unterbrach mich Jacob um noch etwas hinzuzufügen.

Ich erwähnte auch, dass ich die Cullens schon vor meiner Verwandlung kannte, ließ aber den Teil, dass ich mit dem äußerst hinreißenden Sohn, den sie vorhin dunkel und verdreht nannte, zusammen war, aus. Sie war beeindruckt. Als wir dann zu dem Teil kamen, dass Jacob ein Werwolf war strahlte sie überraschenderweise über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Ein Werwolf? DU bist ein echter Werwolf? Das ist ja toll. Wie hältst du es aus, so neben uns zu stehen ohne uns zu zerfleischen? Wie schaffst du es dich so gegen deine Natur zu stellen?"

„Reine Willenssache" antwortete er lächelnd.

„Kannst du mir zeigen wie du ausschaust als Wolf?" fragte sie und klimperte wild mit ihren Wimpern.

Er sah sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an „Hast du denn keine Angst vor mir?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du uns etwas tun wirst!" sagte sie trocken „Und wir sind zu zweit und schneller als du" sie grinste.

„Ok ihr habt es ja so gewollt. Bleibt hier stehen, ich bin gleich zurück" er rannte in den Wald.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam an der Stelle wo Jake eben verschwunden war, ein riesiger rotbrauner Wolf zum Vorschein.

Mir stockte kurz der Atem. Ich hatte noch nie ein so riesiges „Ding" gesehen. Es war eindeutig ein Wolf, aber er war mindestens so groß wie ein Pferd.

Der Wolf kam in weiten, schnellen Sprüngen auf uns zugehechtet. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Alle meine Instinkte sagten mir ich solle so schnell es ging weglaufen. Doch da packte mich Julia den Arm.

Ich schaute sie an und sie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf „Bella, es ist nur Jacob! Dein bester Freund! Er wird uns nichts tun. Also, zumindest dir nicht."

Jacob musterte uns von oben bis unten. Dann sah es aus als würde er lächeln und seine lange Zunge hang aus seinem Maul heraus. Irgendwie sah er süß aus, ich hätte ihn sogar als Haustier gehalten. Dieser Gedanke brachte mich zum Lächeln.

Wir gingen langsam auf ihn zu. „Darf ich dich anfassen?" fragte Julia plötzlich völlig ernst, ich schaute sie entsetzt an. Jake nickte mit seinem riesigen Kopf.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und streichelte ihn ganz sanft hinter dem Ohren. Er schien das auf gewisse Art und Weise zu genießen. Er legte den Kopf schräg und schloss die Augen.

„Er ist ganz flauschig" sie schaute zu mir „Komm her, Bella, das musst du erlebt haben"

Ich trat nach vorne - immer noch ein wenig ängstlich - und streckte langsam meine Hand aus. Sein Geruch war jetzt noch tausendmal ekeliger, als sonst.

Als ich sein weiches Fell im Nacken berührte, entfuhr ihm ein leichtes raunen. Er genoss es eindeutig so liebkost zu werden.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so dastanden und ihn kraulten wie einen Hund, aber nach einiger Zeit viel mir wieder ein was wir machen wollten bevor wir damit angefangen hatten.

„Ähm, Jake?!" begann ich langsam und er öffnete sofort die Augen und schaute mich an „Könntest du dich eventuell zurückverwandel, damit wir weiter können? Ich wollte gerne noch vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit in Denali sein."

Er verdrehte die Augen, nickte jedoch. Jacob wandte sich ab und rannte auf den Wald zu.

„Das war eine sehr….. interessante Erfahrung" sagte Julia leise und kicherte.

Ich verstand was sie meinte. Eigentlich hätte uns dieses „Tier" erledigen müssen, stattdessen hat es – wider seiner Natur – uns ganz nah an sich herangelassen und lies es sich sogar gefallen, dass wir es berühren. Ich kicherte auch.

In dem Moment war Jacob auch schon wieder bei uns und zog sein T-Shirt wieder über.

„Und Ladys können wir weiter?" er zwinkerte.

„Ja, klar.", antwortete Julia und stürmte davon und wir folgten ihr.

Nach circa 3 Stunden hielt Julia plötzlich an.

„Wir sind gleich da, dort hinter den Bäumen ist es!", berichtete sie uns „Wir sollten vielleicht jetzt in normaler Geschwindigkeit gehen, nicht das sie uns doch noch für Feinde halten", ich nickte zustimmend.

Wir gingen durch die Bäume und da sah ich ein großes, viktorianisches Haus. Es war elegant und dennoch nicht protzig. Es erinnerte mich stark an das Haus der Cullens, welches sie in Forks bewohnt haben.

_Nein, Bella jetzt nicht_, begann ich wieder zu mir selbst zu sagen.

Wir traten an die Tür, und von innen konnte ich schon ein Stimmengewirr wahrnehmen.

Sie klangen aufgeregt. Ich war der Meinung ein „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" zu hören und ein „Tun wir doch einfach so als wären wir nicht da!".

Ich musste leise kichern und im Haus verstummte es augenblicklich.

Nun ergriff Julia das Wort und sagte laut: „Euch ist schon bewusst das wir euch hören können, oder?", nun lachte sie und ich stimmte mit ein.

Im Inneren des Hauses waren plötzlich Schritte zu hören.

Wäre ich jetzt noch ein Mensch, dann würde mein Herz vermutlich rasen. Aber so, gab mir nur mein Gehirn das Zeichen dafür das ich aufgeregt war.

Julia schien dies zu bemerken und sagte leise: „Keine Sorge, sie sind wirklich nett! Sie wissen nur nicht wie sie mit diesen fremden Gerüchen umgehen sollen.", sie blickte zu Jacob, der leise aufstöhnte „Bleib ganz ruhig.", sie zwinkerte mir aufmunternd zu.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich auch schon die Tür vor uns und dahinter trat ein bildschöner Mann zum Vorschein.

Seine Haare waren pechschwarz und seine Haut hatte trotz der üblichen Blässe einen leichten olivfarbenen Schimmer. Seine Gesichtszüge waren sehr fein und wirkten freundlich.

„Hallo Julia, wie ich sehe hast du Besuch mitgebracht!" sagte er höflich, dennoch wirkte er auf gewisse Art und Weise zurückhaltend „ Ich bin Eleazar. Tretet doch ein!"

„ Herzlichen Dank" wir folgten seiner Einladung und standen plötzlich in einem riesigem Wohnzimmer. Es wirkte wie eine große Empfangshalle und dennoch gemütlich.

„Wir sind Jacob und Bella" ich deutete zuerst auf Jake dann auf mich.

„Bella? Den Namen habe ich schon mal gehört, aber es gibt sicherlich viele Bellas ihier!", sagte nun ein Frau die weiter hinten im Raum stand, ich musterte sie: blonde Haare mit leichtem rotstich, helle topasfarbene Augen und ein bildhübsches Gesicht. Es war eindeutig, das musste Tanya sein.

„Oh, wie unhöflich.", sprach sie erneut, als sie sah wie ich sie begutachtete „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Tanya" _BINGO_ „und das sind meine Schwestern Kate und Irina." Sie deutete auf zwei Frauen die hinter ihr standen.

Kate war eine große, schlanke Vampirfrau mit langen, glatten, hellblonden Haaren, sie lächelte zaghaft und warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Jacob.

Irina war ebenfalls sehr schlank und groß. Ihre Haare waren platinblond und gingen ihr exakt bis zum Kinn. Sie lächelte nicht, sie sah entnervt aus und irgendwie traurig.

Wie aus einem Mund sagten Kate und Irina „Hallo!" Ich nickte, als Zeichen meiner Anerkennung.

Dann meldete sich Eleazar wieder zu Wort „ Und diese Entzückende Person" er zeigte auf die einzige schwarzhaarige Frau, die ebenfalls olivfarbene Haut hatte und direkt hinter ihm stand „ist meine Frau: Carmen"

Carmen grinste breit, und zeigte keinerlei Scheu vor uns „Hallo Bella und Jake. Herzlich Willkommen in Denali!"

„Danke sehr. Wir freuen uns, dass ihr uns so gastfreundlich empfangt. Wir hoffen wir kommen nicht ungelegen?!" Mein Blick wanderte eine Millisekunde zu Irina, dennoch entging er keinem.

„Nein, wir freuen uns immer über Besuch. Vor allem wenn er so außergewöhnlich ist.", erwiderte Eleazar und musterte Jake und mich ein weiteres Mal.

Es herrschte einen Augenblick stille, dann sprach er erneut „Hmm … interessant. Bella, wie lange bist du schon eine von uns?", fragte er ohne mich richtig dabei anzusehen.

„Nicht einmal 2 Tage, wieso?" antwortete ich verunsichert. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Stimmte etwas nicht mit mir?

„Naja, sagen wir mal so, du wirkst für eine Neugeborene sehr beherrscht. Normalerweise dürfte dein Durst über alles gehen. Normale Gespräche sind mit Jungvampiren eigentlich sonst nicht möglich" grübelte er „Außerdem spüre ich eine außergewöhnlich Gabe in dir.", er grinste.

Was meinte er damit? Was denn für eine Gabe? Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an, und das schien ihn zu belustigen.

„Darf ich etwas versuchen, Bella?"

Ich nickte und beobachtete ihn. Er stürmte los, griff nach einer Kristallvase und schleuderte sie mit voller Wucht in meine Richtung. Aus Reflex riss ich meine Arme hoch um mich vor dem „Geschoss" zu schützen, doch die Vase erreichte mich gar nicht. Zwei Meter vor mir wurde zerschmetterte, als wäre sie gegen eine unsichtbare Wand geflogen. Ich riss meine Augen weit auf, und merkte wie mein Mund nach unten klappte.

„Dachte ich es mir doch ein _Schutzschild_" er lächelte zufrieden über seine eigene Feststellung. „Kate, komm doch bitte einmal her, ich möchte sehen, ob Bella auch gegen deine Angriffsmethode immun ist."

Kate kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu und berührte mich mit der Hand. Sie entzog die Hand wieder und legte sie dann wieder auf.

„Und?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„Was und?" erwiderte ich und verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr.  
„Hast du keinen Stromschlag gefühlt?" sie sprach leicht trotzig, als ob ich sie beleidigt hätte.

„Nein, es tut mir Leid. Ich fühle mich wie immer.", sagte ich vorsichtig und schaute zu Eleazar.

Kate tat es mir gleich „Eleazar, würdest du uns bitte aufklären was _das_ für eine Gabe ist!", brummte sie.

_Ja, also das würde mich jetzt bitte auch mal interessieren,_ dachte meine innere Bella.

„ Sie bildet eine äußerst starke Form von Schutzschild um sich herum.", er schaute auf die Scherben der Kristallvase die zwei Meter vor mir lagen. „So ein starkes Schild habe ich noch nie gesehen. Es wirkt sowohl physisch, als auch mental. Bella, vielleicht sollte ich dir erklären, dass Kates Schmerz nur eine Simulation ist. Sie verpasst ihren Opfern nicht wirklich einen Stromschlag. Sie sagt dem Gehirn ihres Opfers nur, das es solch einen Schmerz wahrnehmen soll." Ich schaute ihn entsetzt an.

„Hmmm… die interessanteste Frage wäre jetzt ob du es auch verschieben kannst oder ausdehnen. Aber das erfordert sicherlich einiges an Übung. Aber andererseits hast du ja jetzt auch genug Zeit zum üben.", er lächelte freundlich.

„Verdammter Mist. Ich wusste schon immer, dass mit meinem Gehirn etwas nicht stimmt. Schon als ich ein Mensch war. Deshalb konnte _ER_ auch nicht meine Gedanken lesen. Kann ich nicht wenigstens jetzt einmal ganz normal sein." Erschrocken über meinen plötzlichen Ausbruch starrten mich alle an.

„ Wie meinst du das?" diesmal war es Carmen die mich fragend ansah.

Tanyas Augen waren plötzlich ganz weit aufgerissen „Also doch." sagte sie wutentbrannt „Du bist dieses kleine Mädchen, was Edward den Kopf verdreht hat, oder? Du warst das Gör in dessen Kopf er nicht reinhorchen konnte. Wegen dir ist er jetzt zu allen so abweisend."

„Tanya, beruhige dich mal. Erstens steht das gar nicht fest ob sie Edwards Bella ist und selbst wenn, gibt es für dich keinen Grund um dich da einzumischen." sagte Kate vorsichtig um ihre Schwester zu beruhigen.

Doch es nütze nicht, Tanya stürmte schon auf mich los, ähnlich wie eine Raubkatze. Sie hatte mich voll im Visier. Nein, dass konnte doch nicht war sein. Ich wollte nicht mit ihr kämpfen, andererseits konnte ich auch nicht einfach dastehen und nichts tun. Also ging ich in Angriffshaltung. Doch auch Tanya kam nicht mal bis auf zwei Meter an mich ran, da lief sie auch schon gegen meine unsichtbare „Mauer", wurde mit voller Kraft einige Meter zurückgeschleudert und lag nun auf dem Rücken in der anderen Ecke des Raumes. Ich merkte wie Jacob neben mir leicht kicherte, ich schaute ihn sofort tadelnd an und er verstummte augenblicklich.

„Was soll der Mist?" sagte Tanya immer noch auf hundertachtzig, Kate stand genau neben ihr.

„Schwesterherz, dass hättest du dir denken können.", sagte sie mit einem leichten schmunzeln auf ihren Lippen „Es war erst wenige Sekunden her, das Eleazar uns gezeigt hatte was sie alles kann."

„Was fällt dem kleinen Miststück ein mich in meinem eigenen Haus anzugreifen."

„Aber das war nicht mit Absicht!" sagte ich bedrückt.

„Halts Maul!" herrschte sie mich an „Und was denkt sie sich gerade bei uns aufzutauchen, nachdem was sie IHM angetan hat. Und das denn auch noch mit einem stinkenden Köter. Und du Julia stellst dich auch noch auf ihre Seite, dabei gehörtest du doch fast zur Familie"

Jacob knurrte leise und wieder sah ich ihn an, um ihm verständlich zu machen, dass er das gefälligst lassen soll.

„ Ich will gar nicht zu deiner Familie gehören wenn du so vorschnell urteilst und andere unsere Art einfach angreifst, ohne zu versuchen die Sache vorher friedlich zu klären!" Julias Stimme klang plötzlich streng und hart.

„Stimmt es denn", fragte Carmen leise „Bist du Bella aus Forks?"

„Ja, die bin ich. Und ja ich war mit Edward Cullen zusammen und er hat mich verlassen.", sagte ich resignierend.

Ich spürte wie mich Jacob in den Arm nahm. In der ganzen Hektik hatte ich ihn ganz vergessen „Ganz ruhig, Bella. Alles wird gut. Ich bin ja bei dir."

Dann sprach er lauter „Und von wegen was sie IHM angetan hat. Ihr könnt euch kein Urteil erlauben. Ihr habt sie nicht gesehen, wie fertig sie war als er sie einfach im Wald zurückgelassen hat. Also bildet euch keine Meinung über Sachen von denen ihr keine Ahnung habt."

Ich war Jacob sehr dankbar dafür, dass er sich so für mich einsetzte, doch jetzt wussten sie wie zerbrechlich und abhängig ich von Edward war.

„ Es ist vielleicht besser wenn ihr jetzt geht", sagte Eleazar leise und zugleich entschuldigen.

Nein, ich hatte doch meine Frage noch nicht gestellt. Die eine Frage wegen der ich gekommen war. Ich hab es mir alles verdorben, dabei lief doch alles erst so gut.

Ich schaute zu Jake hoch und ich wusste, dass er wusste, was ich dachte.

Er schüttelte dennoch kaum merklich den Kopf, um mir zu zeigen, DAS jetzt nicht der Richtige Augenblick für das Thema war.

Ich schloss die Augen. Drehte mich zu allen um und sagte: „Auf Wiedersehen!"

„Na hoffentlich nicht!", hörte ich Tanya zischen.

Ich wandte mich jetzt noch einmal kurz an Carmen, denn ich hatte das Gefühl das sie trotz alledem keine Vorurteile gegen mich hatte „Carmen, kannst du mir versprechen den Cullens nicht zu sagen, dass ich hier war?"

Es war jedoch nicht Carmen die mir antwortete „ Das Versprechen kann ich dir geben. Wir werden es ihnen nicht sagen. Sie sind unsere Familie und wir werden ihnen nicht noch mehr Schmerz und Kummer bereiten, wegen dir. _Du _hast schon genug kaputtgemacht!", herrschte Tanya mich an.

Wir gingen zur Tür wieder hinaus und kaum das wir draußen waren, wurde sie auch schon wieder hinter uns zugeschleudert.

Ich hatte erst gar nicht bemerkt, dass Julia mit uns gegangen war.

„Keine Sorge Bella Schatz, wir finden einen anderen Weg um herauszufinden wo die Cullens sind." sagte Jacob ritterlich.

„Ach, das wolltet ihr von Tanyas Familie wissen? Wo die Cullens sich gerade aufhalten?" sie grinste mich breit an „Da hättet ihr mich doch gleich direkt fragen können. Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich ab und zu bei ihnen vorbeischaue. Ich weiß wo sie sich im Moment aufhalten. Soll ich euch hinbringen?"

Ich lächelte und viel ihr aus reiner Freude um den Hals.

Die Trauer die vor ein paar Sekunden noch da war, war nun auf einmal vollständig verflogen.

„Ohhh jaaa Jule. Das wäre super. Du bist die Beste. Dafür hast du eindeutig was gut bei mir!", ich drückte sie nochmal fest und lies sie dann los.

„Ist doch Ehrensache. Im Gegenzug dafür könntest du mir ja versprechen, dass ich euch eine Weile begleiten darf." Sie lächelte zaghaft.

Diesmal war es jedoch nicht ich die antwortete, sondern Jake „Na klar. Ein bisschen Gesellschaft tut uns doch gut." er schmunzelte uns beide an.

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Hatte ich irgendetwas verpasst? Gestern mochte er noch keine „_Blutsauger_" leiden, bis auf mich und heute war er ganz plötzlich ein Vampirfreund? Diesen Gedanken konnte ich nur belächeln.

„Klar, Jule bleib so lange du willst. Also, am besten für immer." sagte ich fröhlich.

Der Gedanken Jule um mich rum zuhaben gefiel mir.

Sie war schon so viel erfahrener als ich und trotzdem fühlte ich mich mit ihr verbunden.

Ich war mir sicher sie könnte eine gute Freundin für mich werden.

Diesmal war sie es die mich kurz drückte „Ok, dann sollten wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen. Es ist ein ganz schöner Weg bis nach Ottawa."

Also waren sie in Kanada. Ich war so glücklich. Bald würde ich sie alle wiedersehen. Ich freute mich auf jeden einzelnen, selbst auf Rosalie.

Plötzlich kam mir jedoch der Gedanke, würden sie sich freuen wenn ich bei ihnen klingeln würde? Wie würden sie reagieren? Wollten sie mich überhaupt bei sich haben? Oder ging es ihnen wie Edward und sie wollten mich genauso wenig?!

*************************************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **

**Ich hoffe meine Geschichte bereitet euch so viel Freude, wie sie mir bereitet. **

**Mir macht das Arbeiten daran wirklich großen Spaß und ich habe noch viele Ideen, die ich versuchen werde so gut wie möglich umzusetzen. =)**

**Ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews sehr freuen! =)**

**Danke!**

**GLG**


	6. Autodiebstahl

**Hast du was gegen Autodiebstahl?**

„Wir laufen also bis nach Ottawa?" fragte Jacob als wir schon einige Stunden unterwegs waren, Alaska lag nun schon viele Kilometer hinter uns.

„Ihr wisst aber schon, dass ich im Gegensatz zu euch Vampiren noch Schlaf brauch, oder?"

Ich hielt an „Mist, Jake! Das tut mir Leid. Seid ich nicht mehr auf meine menschlichen Bedürfnisse achten muss, habe ich ganz vergessen das du ja noch welche hast!" ich schaute ihn entschuldigend an „Du hast doch sicherlich auch fürchterlichen Hunger, oder?"

Er nickte kurz und spielte den Beleidigten, ich ging darauf ein „Ohhhh Armer Jake, armer kleiner Werwolf" nun schaute er echt beleidigt aus der Wäsche.

Ich grinste „Wir sind kurz vor Edmonton, ich finde da könnten wir eine kurze Pause machen um etwas zu essen.", seine Augen strahlten „Oder besser gesagt, du isst und wir schauen dir zu, wie du das widerliche Zeug verspeist." Ich rümpfte gespielt die Nase.

„Aber Bella, meinst du, du schaffst das schon unter Menschen zu gehen?" Jacob sah mich nun wieder besorgt an.

Ich lächelte süffisant zurück „Jacob, an wie vielen Städten und Dörfern sind wir schon vorbei gekommen? Ich weiß nur noch, dass es viele waren! Auch wenn du den Geruch von frischem, menschlichem Blut nicht wahrgenommen hast, ich schon. Und hast du mich irgendwie einen Menschen abschlachten sehen?" Jake zuckte kurz zusammen, schien sich dann aber mit meiner Antwort zufrieden zu geben.

„Ich glaube Bella kann sich echt beherrschen. Manche dieser Menschen hatten einen sehr starken, leckeren Geruch und sie hat nicht mal gezuckt." Sagte Julia ernst und ich freute mich sehr das sie mir so vertraute „Ich glaube ich habe noch nie eine so selbstbeherrschte Neugeborene gesehen, wie Bella!" setzte sie abschließend noch hinzu. Ich lächelte sie breit an.

„Na, wenn du das sagst, dann will ich es mal glauben", sagte Jacob zu Julia gewandt und lächelte.

Was ist hier los?

Keine 5 Minuten später waren wir in Edmonton.

Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass ich gar kein Geld dabei hatte und Jacob sah auch nicht aus, als ob er schnell bevor wir geflüchtet waren noch ein bisschen Geld von der Bank geholt hat.

„Ähm" begann ich zu stottern „Jake, wir haben gar kein Geld da…" noch ehe ich aussprechen konnte wurde ich von Julia unterbrochen.

„Bella" sie grinste „Darum musst du dir im Moment am wenigsten Sorgen machen. Ich habe mehr als genug. In fast hundert Jahren sammelt sich einiges an und ich brauche ja kaum etwas. Wir werden jetzt erst einmal etwas mit Jacob essen gehen, nicht das er uns noch vom Fleisch fällt" sie knuffte ihn freundschaftlich in die Seite „und dann kaufen wir dir ein paar anständige Klamotten. So kannst du unmöglich bei den Cullens vorstellig werden." sie schüttelte empört den Kopf.

Ich guckte sie flehend an „Alles, bloß nicht shoppen!"

„Ohhh doch und danach, denke ich sollten wir besser mit dem Auto weiter fahren, dann kann Jacob eine Weile auf der Rückbank schlafen und wir gucken mal ob du eine gute Autofahrerin bist. Hast du was gegen Autodiebstahl?" Sie zwinkerte und ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit ihr zu diskutieren.

„Ok, dann lass uns jetzt aber wirklich schnell ein Restaurant suchen, nicht das Jacobs Magen noch so laut knurrt, dass die Leute mehr Angst haben vor ihm, als vor uns." Ich streckte Jake die Zunge raus und er tat es mir gleich.

Jacob entschied sich für einen kleinen Italiener, er hatte Hunger auf Pizza. Der Laden war nicht sehr gut besucht, aber eigentlich hatte er ein schönes Ambiente.

Und die paar Menschen die hier waren, lösten in mir rein gar nichts aus. Keinen Durst, kein Verlangen…. NICHTS!

Die Pizza kam sehr schnell und fast genauso zügig schlang er sie auch hinunter.

Als er das letzte Stück in die Hand nahm und mir damit unter der Nase rumwedelte, musste ich kurz würgen. Das roch ja abscheulich, wie konnte ich sowas als Mensch nur gerne essen. Mein Gedanken wurden von Jake unterbrochen „Na, mal kosten?". Irgendwie erinnerte mich diese Szene ungewollte an meinen ersten Cafeteria Besuch mit Edward, nachdem ich rausgefunden hatte was er war. Ich hatte ihn scherzhaft gefragt was er tun würde, wenn man ihn zwingen würde etwas zu essen. Ich weiß es noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen wäre. Er hat ein Stück Pizza in die Hand genommen, davon abgebissen als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt und es dann runtergeschluckt. Und das alles ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Bella, bist du noch bei uns" fragte Jake scherzhaft.

„Was?... Ja… Nein, Jake ich denke ich verzichte für heute." Ich lächelte ihn verkrampft an.

Als er fertig war, bezahlte Julia und ich bedankte mich nochmal bei ihr, dass sie Jacob hat nicht einfach verhungern lassen.

Dann betrat ich meine persönliche Hölle, ein riesiges Einkaufszentrum. Julia schleppte mich in ALLE Geschäfte. Ich fühlte mich wie eine überdimensionale Barbie. Sie suchte Sachen für mich aus und ich zog sie an. Im ersten Geschäft das wir betraten, war es dann soweit, ich sah mich zum ersten Mal im Spiegel.

War das wirklich ich? Ich sah aus wie….. wie ein Vampir. Ich gefiel mir. Vielleicht war ich nicht so hübsch wie Rosalie oder Julia, aber ich sah viel besser aus, als zu meinen „Lebzeiten". Leider hatte ich nicht viel Zeit um mich zu betrachten. Julia, wollte weitershoppen. Es wurden auch nur die Sachen gekauft, die IHR an MIR gefielen.

Gott sei Dank, bekam ich sie letztendlich doch dazu, neben den ganzen Luxuskleidern und Markenklamotten auch noch ein paar normale, praktische Sachen für mich zu kaufen. Auch was die Schuhe betraf konnte ich von Glück reden, dass ich neben Pumps und Stiefeln, auch ein paar Turnschuhe abgreifen konnte.

Mehr als das ich mir selbst leid tat, tat mir jedoch Jacob leid, er war schon so müde und musste nun auch noch den Packesel für uns spielen.

Als wir Jules persönliches Einkaufsparadies verlasen, drehte sie sich kurz zu uns um und sagte „ Bleibt hier stehen, ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich geh uns nur schnell ein Auto… besorgen. Seht so unauffällig wie möglich aus. Denk dran Bella, nicht dazustehen wie eine Statue. Verlagere ab und an mal dein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere und wippe ungeduldig mit dem Fuß." Ich verdrehte die Augen „Ja, ich weiß Bella es kommt dir unlogisch vor, aber versuch auf mich zu hören."

Sie drehte sich um und rannte in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit davon. Es war mittlerweile abends. Ich hatte das Gefühl Jacob würde gleich im stehen einschlafen, also beschloss ich ihn jetzt besser nicht anzusprechen. Er hatte bestimmt schlechte Laune. Armer Jacob.

Ich überlegte, dass dieser Tag sehr ereignisreich für mich war. Erst lernte ich Julia kennen, dann den Denali Clan, erfuhr etwas über meine Gabe und nun stehe ich in Edmonton neben einem Werwolf, der circa 20 Tüten in der Hand hielt.

Während ich so vor mich hinträumte, kam vor mir ein silberner Volvo C30 zum stehen. Ich erstarrte augenblicklich. Er sah genauso aus wie Edwards Volvo. Ich musterte kurz das Nummernschild. Es IST Edwards Volvo. Oh, Nein was macht er denn jetzt hier? Wie hatte er mich hier gefunden? Ich war auf diese Begegnung noch gar nicht vorbereitet. Was sollte ich nur zu ihm sagen?

Mein Gedankengang wurde kurzerhand unterbrochen, als das Beifahrerfenster runterging.

Ohh mein Gott, gleich würde ich ihn sehen.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung saß nicht Edward Cullen hinter dem Steuer, sondern Julia und sie rief mir zu „Kommt schon steigt schnell ein. Bevor uns der Besitzer noch die Polizei auf den Hals hetzt". Ich überprüfte noch einmal kurz das Kennzeichen bevor ich vorne in den Wagen sprang. Der Besitzer war hundertprozentig Edward. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Solch einen Zufall konnte es doch nicht geben, dass Julia in so einer großen Stadt ausgerechnet Edwards Auto klaute.

„Rutsch rüber. Ich fahre!", sagte ich leicht sauer zu ihr „Ich glaube DIESES Auto kenne ich besser als du!" Wir wechselten die Plätze, sie rutschte unter mir durch, ich glitt über sie drüber.

Ich legte den Gang ein und gab Vollgas.

Jacob lag schon auf dem Rücksitz lang, und lachte leise. Ich schaute finster in den Rückspiegel „Was ist?"

Jacob hörte auf zu lachen, konnte sich jedoch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen „Tja, ich finde das ist Ironie des Schicksals, dass Jule ausgerechnet einen Volvo klaut, der genauso aussieht wie der von Edward. Findest du nicht?"

„Jacob, er sieht nicht nur aus wie Edwards Volvo. Es IST Edwards Volvo. Es ist genau die gleiche Ausstattung. Er hat statt der üblichen 125, 250 PS. Rosalie hat ihn aufgepimpt. Ich kenne dieses Auto wie meine Westentasche." Ich deute auf das Handschuhfach „Jule öffne es mal. Da drin liegen unter anderem CD´s von Debussy, Muse und Green Day. Richtig?"

„Ja du hast vollkommen Recht" sie starrte mich entgeistert an und ich starrte zurück, auf den Verkehr brauchte ich mich nicht zu konzentrieren. „Woher wusstest du, dass es seiner ist?"

Ich grinste leicht. „Das Nummernschild.", meine Miene wurde jedoch gleich wieder ernst. „Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen. Nicht das er uns folgt. Ich glaube er wird nicht begeistert sein wenn er sieht, dass sein überalles geliebtes Auto geklaut wurde. Er wird uns garantiert zur Strecke bringen wollen.", sagte ich und gab wieder Vollgas, ich überdrehte fast den Motor. Aber ich war im Geschwindigkeitsrausch.

Er durfte mich nicht sehen. Noch nicht!

Ich überfuhr einige rote Ampeln und ein paar Stopschilder.

Bis wir Edmonton endlich verlassen hatten, schlummerte Jacob schon tief und fest auf dem Rücksitz.

*************************************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **

**Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen. =)**

**DANKE!**

**GLG**


	7. Neugierde!

**Neugierde!**

Wir waren schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs und Jacob schnarchte auf der Rückbank.

Julia und ich schwiegen uns an. Das können wir Vampire echt gut.

Ich dachte darüber nach, was Edward wohl sagen wird, wenn er mich in seinem Auto sitzen sehen sollte. Ob er sauer sein wird? Wird er mir den Hals umdrehen?

Draußen war es stockduster. Nur die Lichter der Amaturen leuchteten.

Als wir auf den Highway fuhren, schaltete ich das Licht aus, damit wir schneller fahren konnten als es erlaubt war, ohne bemerkt zu wurden. Die Straße war fast leer, was mich dazu brachte die Tachonadel bis zum Anschlag zu treiben.

Plötzlich musste ich an mein _menschliches Ich_ denken, wie es Edward immer ermahnt hatte das er nicht so schnell fahren soll. Jetzt verstand ich es erst richtig, was er damit meinte, das ein Unfall - wenn er am Steuer saß - so gut wie unmöglich passieren konnte.

Was er wohl in Edmonton gemacht hat? Wieso war er dort, und nicht bei seiner Familie? Meine Gedanken schwirrten nur um Edward.

Er war der letzte der in diesem Auto saß, bevor Julia es geklaut hatte. Er hatte dieses Lenkrad berührt, saß auf diesem Sitz und trat vermutlich beim letzen Mal fahren, das Gaspedal genauso durch, wie ich jetzt.

Auch wenn er immer viel zu rasant fuhr, so habe ich mich dennoch immer sicher gefühlt, wenn ich auf seinem Beifahrersitz saß.

Wenn ich mich sehr stark konzentrierte, konnte ich sogar noch ganz schwach seinen unvergleichlichen Geruch wahrnehmen.

Ich merkte wie ich ein wenig zu schmunzeln begann.

_Bella, hör auf an ihn zu denken, dass macht es nachher nur um so schlimmer, wenn du ihm gegenüber stehst_, mahnte mich meine innere Stimme und sie hatte ohne jeden Zweifel recht.

Ich brauchte jetzt Musik, ganz dringend. Was Lautes war nicht drin, da ich Jake hinter mir nicht wecken wollte.

„Könntest du bitte die CD von Debussy in den Player legen?", fragte ich Julia ohne sie anzugucken.

„Klar doch", aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie sie mich musterte, während sie in erst eine CD aus dem Player nahm und dann die CD von Debussy einlegte.

Die ersten Töne von Clair de Lune spielten und wäre ich jetzt noch ein Mensch, hätte ich wahrscheinlich Gänsehaut bekommen.

Ich musste unwillkürlich wieder an Edward denken, wie ich damals - nachdem ich in Biologie umgekippt war, bei der Blutgruppenbestimmung - das erstemal in diesem Auto saß, auch da spielte Clair de Lune. Das Stück passte damals perfekt zu dem Moment.

Ich drückte den Knopf, damit das nächste Lied anfing. Schon besser, dieses Stück war mir bisher unbekannt.

Noch mehr an ihn zu denken, war definitiv nicht gut für mich.

„Bella, willst du von alleine mit der Sprache rausrücken, was mit dir und Edward war, oder soll ich vielleicht raten?", ich blickte verblüfft zu ihr herüber, damit hatte ich gerade überhaupt nicht gerechnet „Ich denke allerdings, dass wenn ich raten soll, das Gespräch umso länger dauert.", sie grinste mich heimtückisch an.

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen!", erwiderte ich knapp.

„Ok, du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt. Dann werde ich eben so lange bohren, bis du es mir erzählst!", sie streckte mir die Zunge raus.

Ich funkelte sie böse an, gab jedoch nach.

Wir hatten noch einige Stunden Fahrt vor uns und ich wollte es lieber jetzt hinter mich bringen als später.

„Also, was willst du wissen?" sagte ich leise.

„Einfach alles!", sie strahlte, über ihren Sieg.

„Genau das hatte ich befürchtet.", seufzte ich „Naja, ich bin im letzen Frühjahr von meiner Mutter aus Phoenix nach Forks zu meinem Vater gezogen. Als ich auf die Highschool von Forks kam, habe ich Edward kennengelernt und wir haben uns ineinander verliebt. Im September darauf hat er mich dann verlassen."

„Das nennst du doch nicht _ALLES_, oder?", ihr Blick sprach Bände, sie wollte mehr hören „Wieso ist es überhaupt so weit gekommen. Ich dachte die Cullens halten sich von Menschen fern, auch in der Schule?"

„Ich roch so appetitlich. Edward meinte mal zu mir, dass ich sowas wie seine persönliche Droge für ihn bin. Er fühlte sich dadurch zu mir hingezogen.", begann ich „Der Durst nach meinem Blut war so stark, sowas hatte er, nach eigenen Aussagen, noch nie erlebt. Außerdem kam die Neugierde hinzu, weil meine Gedanken ihm verschlossen waren, auch das war neu für ihn."

„Wieso hat er dich am Leben gelassen und ist nicht seinem Instinkt nachgegangen? Es muss doch furchtbar gewesen sein, als du um ihn herum warst. Seine Kehle muss doch vor Durst gebrannt haben, wie wenn man ihm eine Fackel in den Mund schieben würde.", sie überlegte ehr laut, als das sie zu mir sprach.

„Ich weiß nicht warum er mich nicht getötet hat. Da musst du ihn schon selbst fragen. Er hatte es definitiv am ersten Tag in Betracht gezogen, dass hat er mir kurz vor unserem ersten Kuss gesagt. Aber er wollte Carlisle nicht enttäuschen, ich glaube das das der Hauptgrund war."

„Waaaaas??? Er hat dich sogar geküsst? Er hat dich berührt und dir trotzdem widerstanden?", sie war sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Ja, aber mehr lief da nie. Wir hatten Regeln, damit ich ihn nicht unnötig quäle und ihn nicht in Versuchung bringe. Mehr als küssen gab es nicht, wenn du verstehst was ich meine?!", ich schaute sie prüfend an und sie nickte „Er meinte immer es sei zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit. Ich hatte da eine weniger starke Selbstbeherrschung, ich wäre gerne ein bisschen weiter gegangen.", gestand ich und kicherte leise, bevor ich weitersprach „Er war sowieso immer sehr auf meine Sicherheit bedacht. Ich weiß gar nicht wie oft er mir eigentlich das Leben gerettet hat. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, könnte ich echt denken er hat mich geliebt.", ich seufzte wieder.

„Wieso hat es geendet?", fragte sie leise, dass Mitgefühl in ihrer Stimme war deutlich rauszuhören.

„Naja, an meinem Geburtstag kam es zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall. Als ich ein Geschenk auspacken wollte, schnitt ich mich am Papier in den Finger und…"

„Und Edward konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und stürzte sich auf dich. Wer hat ihn abgehalten und vor allem wie?", unterbrach sie mich.

„Nein, Julia. Du ziehst die falschen Schlüsse. Nicht Edward verfiel in einen Blutrausch, sondern Jasper.", ich machte ein kurze Pause und prüfte sie wieder, ihr war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte „Edward hat mich zur Seite gestoßen und sich schützend über mich geschmissen. Rosalie und Emmet haben sich derweil um Jasper gekümmert. Was kein leichtes Unterfangen war. Wie dem auch sei, an dem Abend muss in Edward etwas aufgekeimt sein. Die Tage darauf sprachen wir nur das Nötigste. Er blieb nicht, mal wie sonst immer, über Nacht.", die Erinnerungen taten mir weh „Einige Tage später, wollte er mit mir spazieren gehen, ich dachte wir würden uns aussprechen, aber Fehlanzeige. Wir waren kaum einige Meter im Wald, als er verkündete das er und seine Familie gehen…" ich stockte kurz und schluchzte auf, ich hatte das Gefühl als würde weinen, aber es kamen keine Tränen.

Julia sah mich an und wusste gleich was los war „Ist schon gut Bella, du musst nicht weiter sprechen. Es tut mir sehr Leid, ich hätte nicht so neugierig sein dürfen.", sagte sie reumütig.

„Nein, ist schon ok. Es tut auch mal gut darüber mit jemandem zu reden. Vor allem mit jemanden der weiß was die Cullens wirklich sind und sie deswegen nicht verurteilt", ich schaute kurz zu Jake, der immer noch schlief und sprach leise weiter „Er sagte mir er und seine Familie würden gehen, ohne mich. Als ich ihn fragte warum, antwortete er nur kühl, das er mich nicht mehr liebte und das er was Besseres verdient hätte. Also, so direkt hat er es nicht ausgedrückt, aber es war deutlich raus zuhören, das er dies meinte. Dann rannte er auch schon tiefer in den Wald und war verschwunden.", meine Stimme brach genau am Ende weg.

„Oh Bella, das tut mir so Leid.", sprach sie und ich spürte, dass sie ernsthaft mit mir mitlitt. Sie legte ihre linke Hand auf meine, die auf dem Schaltknüppel ruhte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Eigentlich habe ich immer gewusst, das er mich nicht wirklich lieben konnte.", sagte ich und versuchte zu lächeln „Ich war immerhin nur ein Mensch - zerbrechlich und sterblich - und ich konnte mit ihm auf keinster Weise mithalten. Ich hätte auf diese Beziehung nie viel geben dürfen, mich nie so reinsteigern dürfen.", ich schüttelte den Kopf „Damals verstand ich denn auch endlich, warum er mich nicht verwandeln wollte. Nicht wegen meiner Seele, wie er immer behauptete, sondern, weil er mich nie wirklich wollte. Er wollte nicht mit mir die Ewigkeit verbringen. Im Gegensatz zu mir."

Julia war sprachlos, das sah ich ihr deutlich an.

„Am meisten vermisste ich natürlich ihn und es schmerzte mich auch zu tiefst. Aber mir fehlte auch seine Familie ganz fürchterlich. Ich dachte ich würde ihnen was bedeuten, so wie sie mir etwas bedeuteten. Sie waren wie meine Familie. Am meisten von den ‚_Anderen'_ fehlte mir Alice, sie wurde in der Zeit zu meiner besten Freundin. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie einfach gehen würde. Das sie mit den anderen gehen würde, ohne sich wenigstens von mir zu verabschieden.", bei dem Gedanken an Alice, spürte ich wie wieder dieses Schluchzen in mir hochstieg, diesmal schluckte ich es aber herunter.

„Alice, hat sich nicht von dir verabschiedet? Das passt aber gar nicht zu ihr.", sie machte eine kurze Pause „Vielleicht hat es Edward ihr verboten?!", grübelte Julia.

„Als ob sich Alice Cullen irgendwas verbieten lassen würde.", ich lachte auf, was für ein absurder Gedanke „Und wieso ist sie denn nicht wieder gekommen, als es mir so schlecht ging die Zeit danach. Sie hätte mich doch in ihren Visionen sehen müssen. Sehen müssen, das ich innerlich schon tot war und wie es mir ging. Sie hätte kommen müssen. In der Zeit wo ich sie, meine beste Freundin, am meisten gebraucht habe, war sie nicht. Was soll ich da nur denken?"

Darauf wusste auch Julia keine Antwort mehr und wir schwiegen uns wieder an.

Draußen brach der Tag langsam an.

„Bella?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Ja?", sagte ich, gespannt was jetzt als nächstes kam.

„Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn wir die CD ausschalten. Irgendwie brauch ich jetzt was anderes. Was wo ich mitsingen kann.", sie lächelte.

Auch ich musste grinsen, aber ehr aus Erleichterung, dass das Thema endlich beendet war.

„Ja, klar. Irgendwo in seinem Handschuhfach müsste noch eine CD von mir liegen. Mit meinen Lieblingstiteln, das heißt wenn er sie nicht weggeschmissen hat.", antwortete ich „Es müsste mein Name drauf stehen."

„Nein, er hat sie nicht weggeschmissen. Die CD lag im Player, bevor ich Debussy eingelegt habe.", ich schaute sie verdutzt an.

Wieso hörte er meine CD noch immer im Auto? Darauf sind nur meine Lieblingslieder und jedes Lied musste ihn doch an mich erinnern. Heißt das vielleicht, dass er doch noch an mir hängt?

_Bella, untersteh dich sowas auch nur zu denken_, rief mich meine innere Bella wieder einmal zur Vernunft.

Die Musik begann und ich musste lächeln.

Als der Sänger anfing zu singen, sang ich mit:

„I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see. Painting faces, building places I can't reach." Mein Gesang hörte sich nach meiner Verwandlung jetzt viel schöner an.

Im Refrain stimmte denn auch Julia mit voller Kraft ein:

„You know that I could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you…" Plötzlich merkte ich, wie Jacob sich auf der Rückbank blitzschnell bewegte.

„Guten Morgen Jake" sagte ich mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen und sah in sein vom Schlaf zerknittertes Gesicht „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Er schaute mich verwundert an „Ja… äh… Danke. Hab ich gerade richtig gehört Bella, du singst? Seid wann das?"

Ich grinste ihn noch viel breiter an als zuvor und sang als Beweis noch eine Zeile mit:

„I hope it's going to make you notice. Someone like me…"

„Wow Bella ich bin echt… erstaunt.", sagte er und kicherte leise.

„Was ist los Jake? Singen wir etwa so schlecht?", sagte ich gespielt beleidigt.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich dachte ich hätte die Kings of Leon mit weiblicher Verstärkung direkt im Auto."

„Danke, Jake.", sagte ich fröhlich.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte er nun und das verspielte Lächeln um seine Lippen blieb „Ich fühle mich nämlich wie neu geboren. Hmmm… das ist vielleicht ein blöder Vergleich. Sagen wir lieber, ich fühle mich sehr… erholt und ausgeruht."

„Es ist mittlerweile 8 Uhr", sagte Julia gelassen „Also, hast du gute 10 Stunden.", sie drehte sich um und grinste und ich meinte, auf Jakes gebräunter Haut eine leichte Röte sehen zu können.

Ich erlöste ihn und lenkte Julia von ihm ab.

„Wie lange brauchen wir noch?", fragte ich sie, konnte jedoch die Nervosität in meiner Stimme nicht ganz verbergen.

„Mhhh, wenn wir das Tempo halten können vielleicht noch 2 Stunden.", sie lächelte mich einfühlsam an und es beruhigte mich.

„Ich geb mein Bestes", antwortete ich verspielt.

In zwei Stunden werde ich sie alle wiedersehen. Ob Edward schneller war zu Fuß, als wir mit dem Auto? Ob wir ihn schon mit dem Rest seiner Familie begrüßen könnten?

„Und Mädels was habe ich verpasst?", hinterfragte Jacob neugierig.

„Ach, nur ein paar Frauengespräche.", antwortete Julia, bevor ich auch nur hätte den Mund öffnen können „Du weißt schon, dass Übliche: Haare, Make Up und Klamotten.", sie zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu.

Ich formte mit den Lippen ein stummes ‚Danke'.

Jacob sah mich ungläubig an, ließ sich aber bequem in den Rücksitz zurücksinken und schloss erneut die Augen.

*****************************************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben.  
Danke für euer Feedback.  
Da ich gestern leider nicht posten konnte, bekommt ihr heute noch ein Kapitel! =)  
Meine Inspiration für dieses Kapitel gaben mir:**

**Kings of Leon mit „Use Sombody".  
DANKE =)**

**GLG**


	8. Die Cullens

**Die Cullens**

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und mir bereitete das fahren, mit _seinem_ Auto richtig Freude. Jetzt verstand ich auch, warum er seinen Volvo so sehr liebte und ich als ich noch ein Mensch war, nie damit fahren durfte, nicht das ich darauf Wert gelegt hätte.

Ein Verkehrsschild auf der rechten Seite zeigte mir, dass es bis nach Ottawa nur noch 5 Meilen waren.

Ich bemerkte wie in mir Vorfreude aufstieg, aber auch Angst.

Ich hatte noch immer keine Vermutung wie sie auf mich reagieren könnten.

„Wir fahren nicht in die Stadt rein.", riss Julia mich aus den Gedanken „Das Haus der Cullens liegt außerhalb."

„Ja, natürlich.", das hätte ich mir denken können. So war es schließlich auch in Forks. Sie hielten sich so gut es ging von den Bewohnern der Stadt fern.

„Außerdem, solltest du die vielleicht aufsetzen.", sie hielt mir eine Ray Ban Sonnenbrille hin, auch diese gehört eigentlich Edward.

Ich schaute sie nur fragend an.

„Auch wenn du schon mehrere Tiere erlegt hast, so sind deine Augen trotzdem noch blutrot.", erklärte sie und sprach dabei, als würde sie ein kleines Kind vor sich haben „Ich habe nur Angst, dass wir sie erschrecken könnten. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie denken du kommst als Racheengel!", sie grinste mich frech an.

„Ok", ich setzte die Brille auf, und drehte mich zu Jake um „Und, wie sehe ich aus?"

„Sehr gut, wie immer!", er lächelte verlegen „Aber nicht mehr so monstermäßig."

Ich lachte auf „Danke Jake das ist ja auch der Sinn und Zweck der Sache."

„Da vorne musst du rechts auf den Schotterstraße.", sagte Julia, auch in ihrer Stimme war nun eine leichte Anspannung zu entnehmen.

Ich bog ab, auf die Straße, die eigentlich mehr ein Weg war. Mir tat das Auto Leid, ich hatte Angst der Rollsplitt könnte einen Lackschaden verursachen, dennoch drosselte ich das Tempo nicht.

Nach circa 500 Metern sah ich ein Haus.

Als wir kurz davor waren zog ich die Handbremse an, und machte Halbdrehung, so das ich genau parallel zum Haus zum stehen kam.

„Cooles Manöver, Bella!", sagte Jacob sichtlich beeindruckt „ Bist du bereit?"

Ich nickte und sah durch die verdunkelten Scheiben des Volvos, dass alle Cullens auf der Veranda versammelt waren und verblüfft guckten, alle bis auf einen.

„Warte kurz", sagte Julia und ich nickte abermals.

Von draußen hörte ich Alice glockengleiche Stimme „ EDWARD! Endlich bist du wieder da!"

Ich grinste und Julia stieg aus.

Wieder erklang Alice Stimme: „Julia, das ist schön dich zu sehen. Und wie ich sehe, bist du mit Edward gekommen.", man hörte ihr förmlich an, dass sie sich freute ihren Bruder wieder zu sehen. War er so lange nicht da, dass sie ihn so vermisste?

„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen Alice, ich bin nicht mit ihm hier.", ihre Stimme war ganz ruhig und gelassen „Sondern mit einer Freundin. Sie ist noch nicht so alt, also lasst es ruhig angehen, ok?"

„Das versteh ich nicht.", es war wieder Alice die sprach, diesmal klang sie jedoch leicht hysterisch „Es ist doch sein Auto. Und wieso schleppst du eine Neugeborene an? Hast du sie verwandelt?"

„Alice, könnten wir das eventuell klären, wenn ihr sie kennengelernt habt?", nun sprach Julia auch etwas gereizter.

Ich drehte mich nochmal zu Jake um. „Bleib du noch kurz sitzen. Ich glaube ich erschrecke sie fürs erste genug. Ich hol dich denn sobald alles geklärt ist, in Ordnung?"

Jake erwiderte nichts, er nickte nur, wirkte dabei aber leicht deprimiert.

„Kommst du bitte aus dem Wagen!", sprach Julia nun an mich gewandt, sie benutzte meinen Namen absichtlich nicht.

Ich öffnete langsam die Fahrertür und stieg aus.

Die Spannung war kaum auszuhalten.

Ich ging um das Auto herum und stellte mich direkt neben Julia. Die meine Hand nahm und sie leicht tätschelte.

Die Augen der Cullens waren nun weit aufgerissen und auf mich gerichtet, aus ihren Gesichtern lies sich keinerlei Gefühlsregung ableiten.

Und schon wieder war es Alice die ihre Sprache als erste wieder fand und einen Schritt auf mich zu machte.

„Bella?", sagte sie leise und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen „Bist du es wirklich?"

Ich lächelte vorsichtig und beantwortete mit einem Nicken ihre Frage.

Das schien ihr vollkommen zu genügen.

Sie stürmte auf mich zu, die Arme weit aufgerissen und auf den Lippen ihr wunderschönes Lächeln.

Das geht zu schnell. Dafür bin ich noch nicht bereit. Ich muss erst mit ihnen reden. _Nein, ich will das noch nicht._

Ich hörte einen dumpfen Knall und sah, wie Alice, einige Meter durch die Luft zurückgeschleudert wurde.

„Ohhh Gott Alice, es tut mir so leid!", sagte ich als ich auf sie zu lief.

„Bleib ja weg von ihr!", es war Jaspers Stimme die mich anherrschte. Er hockte bereits neben Alice auf dem Boden.

Ich blieb abrupt stehen.

„Schon gut, Jasper.", sagte Alice und sprach beruhigend auf ihren Geliebten ein „Ich bin mir sicher, das Bella mir nicht weh tun wollte", sie lächelte mich wieder liebevoll an.

Auf der Veranda fing plötzlich jemand schallend an zu lachen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Begrüßungsszenario auf später verschieben, nicht das Bella uns noch alle fertig macht.", sagte Emmet immer noch lachend.

Rosalie funkelte ihn böse an und stieß ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal hineingehen, dann können wir über alles reden.", Carlisles Stimme klang immer noch genauso ruhig wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Ich denke das wird das Beste sein", stimmte Julia erleichtert zu.

Die Cullens drehten sich um und gingen in das Haus. Alice wartete, bis Jule und ich bei ihr waren.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie und hielt mir ihren Arm hin.

„Ja!", sagte ich schüchtern und hakte mich bei ihr ein.

„Oh, Bella du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie froh ich bin, dich hier zu sehen.", sagte sie und bekam das Lächeln nicht mehr aus ihrem Gesicht.

Als wir im Wohnzimmer ankamen, saßen die restlichen Cullens bereits auf einem riesigen weißen Ecksofa. Sie warteten auf uns.

Alice führte mich zu einem großen weißen Sessel und drückte mich sanft hinein. Sie setzte sich auf die Lehne links neben mir und Julia blieb hinter mir stehen.

„So, Bella. Dann erzähl uns mal wie du ein Monster geworden bist. Und setz bitte Edwards Brille ab, die sieht einfach lächerlich an dir aus.", Emmets belustigender Tonfall steckte mich wie damals immer noch an, denn ich musste ihn einfach anlächeln.

Wieder boxte ihn Rosalie in die Seite.

„Aua, was soll das denn immer?", fragte Emmet empört.

„Emmet, das war nicht sehr nett.", antwortete Esme, anstatt Rose.

Nun meldete sich Carlisle zu Wort. „Was ist passiert, Kind?", fragte er sanft „Julia, wieso hast du sie verwandelt?"

„Ich habe sie nicht verwandelt Carlisle.", antwortete sie entrüstet „Du weißt doch wie sehr ich mich gegen menschliches Blut sträube. Ich habe sie in Alaska gefunden, als sie auf dem Weg nach Denali zu Tanya war. Übrigens Bella, ich denke du kannst die Brille jetzt wirklich abnehmen, ich glaube sie werden keine Angst vor dir haben. Den größten Schreck haben sie hinter sich.", sie lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

Ich nahm langsam die Brille ab und schaute die Familie an.

„Oh Gott, wie ernährst du dich, Bella?", fragte Alice geschockt, als sie mir in meine roten Augen sah „Du trinkst doch nicht etwa Menschenblut, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte ich verzweifelt, ich wusste nicht ob sie mir glauben würden „Ich war bisher erst einmal jagen. Und da habe ich nur einen Puma und einen Hirsch _gegessen_. Ich weiß nicht wieso meine Augen immer noch so rot sind."

„Sie hat wirklich von noch keinem Menschen getrunken. Sie ist nur noch sehr jung.", sagte Jule, als würde das alles erklären. Ich sah sie verwirrt an.

„Naja, Bella es ist so. Du bist eine Neugeborene. Egal was du zu dir nimmst, deine Augen werden noch einige Zeit so aussehen, weil dein eigenes menschliches Blut noch durch deine Körper fließt. Deshalb sind Jungvampire für gewöhnlich auch so stark", erklärte mir Julia „Aber keine Sorge umso häufiger du in nächster Zeit jagen gehst, umso schneller werden deine Augen auch eine goldene Farbe annehmen."

„Bella, bist wirklich erst einige Tage alt? Wie ungewöhnlich!", sagte Carlisle leise.

„Ja, es ist noch nicht mal eine Woche her das ich zu dem gemacht wurde, was ich jetzt bin.", sagte ich wieder verunsichert. Was mache ich bloß falsch, das keiner mir das abkaufen will?

„Du bist so selbstbeherrscht. Du sitzt hier als wärst du schon mindestens 5 Jahre alt. Wären deine Augen nicht noch so rot und ich wüsste nicht das du nur Tierblut zu dir nimmst, dann würde ich dich nicht als Neugeborene identifizieren können.", sagte er mit einiger Begeisterung in der Stimme.

„Ja, Carlisle ist es nicht erstaunlich? Ich habe wirklich noch nie, eine so selbstbeherrschte Neugeborene gesehen.", sagte Julia strotzend vor stolz „Wir sind auf dem Weg hier her an einigen Städten und Dörfern vorbei gekommen. Und sie ist nicht mal stehen geblieben, um zu überlegen ob sie sich einen Menschen schnappt, sie ist einfach weitergelaufen als hätte sie sie nicht wahrgenommen. Wir waren sogar in Edmonton unterwegs zum einkaufen, aber nichts. Sie hat eine wahnsinnige Beherrschung."

„Tja, unsere Bella war ja schon immer etwas Besonderes", sagte Esme leise und lächelte.

Das war eindeutig zu viel. Was sollte das ‚_Unsere Bella_', erst haben sie mich einfach zurück gelassen und jetzt bin ich auf einmal _ihre_ Bella?

„Was meinst du damit? Eure Bella? Seit wann bin ich das denn wieder? Ihr habt mich zurück gelassen? Ganz allein, in Forks! Ihr habt nicht mal nach mir gesehen. Mir ging es nicht gut, gar nicht gut und ich könnte wetten, dass ihr es wusstet. Ihr hattet ja immerhin Alice.", sagte ich verärgert.

Was war denn letzte Zeit nur mit mir los, ich hatte sonst noch nie solche Ausbrüche. Aber es musste einfach raus.

Alle schauten mich entgeistert an, auch sie hatten solch einen Aufstand von mir noch nie erlebt.

Mit der Unsterblichkeit, musste wohl auch mein Temperament gekommen sein.

„Es tut uns sehr leid, dass wir dich damals einfach so im Stich gelassen haben. Doch Edward wollte es so.", sprach Alice reumütig „Ich hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass das kein gutes Ende nehmen würde, aber er wollte das nicht hören. Er meinte wir hätten schon genug angerichtet. Ich muss zu geben, dass ich dich in manchen meiner Visionen gesehen habe. Ich habe gesehen wie schlecht es dir ging und ich wäre so gerne gekommen und hätte dir geholfen. Aber sobald Edward in meinen Gedanken gesehen hat, dass ich zu dir gehen wollte, hielt er mich auf und drohte mir damit mir meinen Kopf abzureißen, wenn ich es doch täte. Und seid, meiner letzten Vision von dir… naja …. wie soll ich sagen, wir dachten du wärst tot. Ich habe dich mit Laurent auf der Lichtung gesehen und ich habe gesehen wie er auf dir lag und dich ausgesaugt hat. Und dann warst du weg! Für mich ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür das du tot sein _musstest_."

Man sah ihr an, dass sie daran keinen Zweifel hegte.

„Ihr dachtet _alle_ ich wäre gestorben?", fragte ich traurig.

„Ja, naja, fast alle. Edward weiß von noch nichts. Er ist vor 5 Wochen in etwa gegangen.", antwortete Carlisle leise.

„Wie er ist gegangen?", fragte ich empört „Einfach so? Aber wohin?"

„Wir wissen es nicht so genau, Alice Visionen sind, was ihn betrifft sehr undeutlich, er entscheidet sich immer um. Bevor er ging, hat er sich nicht einmal richtig verabschiedet.", sagte Esme bedrückt, die Trauer das ihr Sohn weg war, war ihr deutlich anzuhören „Er wollte nur im National Park jagen gehen. Er nahm das Auto und kam nicht wieder nach Hause. Es tut uns sehr leid, dass wir dich nicht netter in Empfang genommen haben. Aber als wir sein Auto gesehen haben, haben wir ganz fest geglaubt er würde aussteigen. Mit dir haben wir nicht gerechnet.", sagte sie entschuldigend.

„Schon gut Esme. Ich möchte mich auch für meinen kleinen Ausraster eben bei euch entschuldigen. Ich weiß auch nicht was letzte Zeit mit mir los ist. Bei Tanya war es genau dasselbe. Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl das zusagen, was mir auf der Seele brannte.", brachte ich kleinlaut hervor.

Alle anderen fingen an leise zu kichern.

„Was ist?", wollte ich wissen.

„Tja Bella, ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon ein bisschen früher sagen", setze Julia an, ich drehte mich um und schaute sie an, sie lächelte zaghaft „aber ich fand keinen richtigen Augenblick dafür. Ich glaube, dass du Bekanntschaft mit meiner Gabe gemacht hast. Es ist nämlich so, dass man in meiner Gegenwart nur die Wahrheit sprechen kann. Man kann in meiner Gegenwart nicht lügen. Du wolltest etwas sagen, hast es dich aber nicht getraut. Dein Innerstes hatte sich zu tiefst gesträubt, aber es konnte in meiner Gegenwart auch nicht zulassen, dass du irgendwas anderes sagst."

„Oh mein Gott, du hast mich manipuliert", sagte ich sarkastisch und lächelte sie an.

„Genau, so in der Art", ihr war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie erleichtert war, dass ich nicht sauer auf sie war. Aber wie konnte ich das auch sein, sie konnte schließlich nichts für ihr Talent.

„Mich wundert es nur, dass sie bei dir wirkt.", sprach Julia in einem nachdenklichen Ton, die anderen musterten Julia und mich verdutzt.

„Wie meinst du das, Julia?", fragte Alice.

„Naja, normalerweise wirkt das Schutzschild – welches du vorhin zu spüren bekommen hast – bei Bella, sowohl mental als auch physisch. Das hatte Eleazar herausgefunden. Kate konnte sie berühren, ohne das Bells ihren Stromschlag spürte. Und als Tanya sie angreifen wollte, hat Bella sie einfach abgeblockt und Tanya ist genauso durch die Gegend geflogen, wie du Alice vorhin.", wir beide mussten bei dem Gedanken, wie Tanya zurückgeschleudert wurde lachen „ Wir denken auch, dass Edward deshalb ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Bella musste die Veranlagung zu so einem Schild schon als Mensch besessen haben. Nur warum sie nicht gegen z.B. Jaspers oder meine oder gar Alice Gabe immun ist. Weiß ich nicht!"

„Nun ja, gegen meine Gabe scheint sie wohl nun auch immun zu sein, denn seid sie verwandelt wurde, konnte ich sie auch nicht mehr sehen. Jasper und was ist mit dir? Kannst du sie spüren?", fragte Alice leicht gereizt und schaute dabei ihrem Freund an.

„Ja, stärker als je zu vor sogar. Im Moment ist sie innerlich sehr aufgewühlt. Weil sie ihre Gabe selbst noch nicht versteht, würde ich sagen.", er schaute mir tief in die Augen.

„So ist es auch. Ich weiß nicht wie sie funktioniert.", sagte ich betrübt „Ich kann sie nicht kontrollieren. Ich verletze Menschen die ich eigentlich mag.", ich blickte Alice entschuldigend an.

„Schon gut Bella, du wirst es schon noch lernen, du hast ja jetzt viel Zeit.", sagte sie lächelnd „Aber jetzt erzähl doch mal endlich. Wie bist du vor Laurent geflüchtet? Wie bist du ihn losgeworden? Und von wem wurdest du verwandelt?", sie war ohne jeden Zweifel sehr nervös und ich musste feststellen, sie hatte sich kein bisschen verändert hat, sie war noch immer genauso neugierig wie damals. Ich musste schmunzeln.

„Alice! Lass sie doch erstmal richtig ankommen. Sie kann es uns immer noch erzählen. Wir haben doch jetzt alle Zeit der Welt, oder Liebes? Bella, du wirst doch bei uns bleiben, oder?", fragte mich Esme, ihr mütterlicher Instinkt kristallisierte sich deutlich heraus.

„Natürlich werde ich bleiben wenn es euch nichts ausmacht.", sagte ich fröhlich und sah zu Julia die nun sehr betrübt aussah „Aber würde es euch was ausmachen wenn Julia auch bleiben könnte. Sie ist jetzt schon so etwas wie eine große Schwester für mich!", ich lächelte sie an.

„Natürlich kann Julia bleiben, wenn sie möchte. Wir hatten es ihr selbst schon einige Male angeboten, aber sie wollte immer nicht, aus Angst sie könnte stören oder zu viel Platz in Beschlag nehmen. Bei uns ist immer ein Platz für sie frei und das weiß sie auch!", sagte Carlisle väterlich.

Julia strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Endlich hatte sie das gefunden, was sie sich immer so sehr gewünscht hat: EINE FAMILIE.

„Danke, Calisle.", ich freute mich sehr nun endlich vollkommen zu den Cullens zu gehören. Mich unterschied nun nichts mehr von ihnen. Ich war nun auch ein Vampir.

„Ok, und da ich Alice nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen will", ich schaute sie bedeutungsvoll an und sie lächelte, ihr Körper hüpfte nun schon die ganze Zeit nervös auf und an „werde ich euch meine Geschichte natürlich nicht länger vorenthalten."

Alice lächelte mich jetzt noch breiter an als zuvor. Auch die anderen warteten nun gespannt auf. Selbst Rosalie wirkte irgendwie interessiert, ich konnte allerdings nicht beurteilen, ob sie es nur heuchelte oder ihr Interesse tatsächlich echt war.

Ich erzählte meine Geschichte und ließ nichts aus. Auch nicht Jake oder Tanyas Verhalten mir gegenüber. Ich erzählte auch wie wir zu Edwards Auto gekommen sind und was das für ein dummer Zufall war. Alle kicherten ein wenig, aber in ihren Gesichtern konnte ich die Frage erkennen die ich mir auch gestellt hatte: Was macht Edward in Edmonton?

Keiner unterbrach mich, auch nur ein einziges Mal. Dafür war ich sehr dankbar.

Als ich fertig war, war es Esme die sich zu erst zu Wort meldete „Und wo ist dein Freund, der Werwolf, jetzt im Augenblick?"

„Er wartet im Auto, wir wollten euch nicht zu viel auf einmal zumuten.", sagte ich mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

„Oh mein Gott, der Arme.", sagte Esme und klang ernsthaft besorgt „Emmet, gehst du bitte und holst ihn rein?"

Emmet murmelte etwas, was sich anhörte wie „Super, ich darf den Hund reinlassen!" und sprintete dann zur Tür raus.

„Macht es euch nichts aus, wenn ihr einen Werwolf im Haus habt?", fragte ich erschüttert.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Er hat dir immerhin das Leben gerettet, wir sind ihm zu Dank verpflichtet.", sagte Carlisle sanft „Ohne ihn hätten wir unsere Tochter nie wieder bekommen. Du wärst ohne ihn jetzt vermutlich tot."

„Komisch", sagte Alice leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu uns anderen „Ich habe gar keine andere Person mehr gesehen!"

In dem Moment betrat Emmet gefolgt von Jacob den Raum. Ich lächelte Jacob an, um ihm so zu signalisieren, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist.

Er lächelte leicht zurück und sagte dann leise „Hallo!"

„Hallo Jacob!", begann Esme vorsichtig „Danke für alles. Ich weiß es ist dir sicherlich sehr unangenehm, aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich den Retter meiner Bella gerne in den Arm nehmen."

Jacob blickte kurz erschrocken zu mir, doch ich zuckte nur flüchtig mit den Schultern und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. So war Esme nun mal, eine Vollblutmutter.

„Ähm…. Okay…. Meinetwegen", sagte Jacob, der Schreck in seiner Stimme war immer noch deutlich zu hören.  
Esme ging langsam auf ihn zu und drückte ihn kurz aber liebevoll an sich. Tapfer lies Jacob die Umarmung über sich ergehen und es schien, als würde er sie für einen Augenblick erwidern.

Rosalie, rümpfte leicht die Nase, und ich konnte mir richtig vorstellen was sie jetzt dachte ‚_Wie kann meine Mutter nur so einen müffelnden Hund umarmen_'.

Ich fand es im Gegensatz zu ihr rührend. Da lagen sich gerade ein Werwolf und ein Vampir in den Armen, aber nicht wie man es sich sonst vorstellen könnte in Kampfposition, sondern friedlich.

Der Rest der Familie schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn sie alle lächelten.

Als Esme Jacob losließ fragte sie: „Mein Junge, brauchst du etwas? Was zu essen? Ein Bett? Ein Bad? Oder frische Sachen? Emmet und du ihr müsstet die gleiche Größe haben."

Jacob schien Esme zu mögen, denn er antwortete höfflich, dass er gerne etwas essen würde und auch gegen ein Bad und frische Kleidung nichts einzuwenden hätte. Allerdings kannte ich Jake gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihm der Gedanke, die Kleidung eines Vampirs zu tragen, vermutlich gar nicht so gefiel. Aber er lies sich nichts anmerken und ich war stolz auf ihn.

Einige Stunden waren nun vergangen und Jacob hatte inzwischen gegessen, gebadet und sich in Emmets Sachen gequetscht. Emmet und Jake hatten wirklich fast dieselbe Größe, nur das Jake ein bisschen mehr Muskelmasse besaß als Emmet. Was das Hemd, dass er anhatte an seinen Oberarmen spannen ließ.

Alice entschuldigte sich an dem Abend bestimmt noch 100 mal bei mir, dass sie sich von Edward vorschreiben lassen hat, zu gehen und nicht wieder zu kommen, als ich sie am nötigsten gebraucht hätte. Und ich sagte ihr mindestens genauso oft, dass ich ihr vergebe und einfach nur froh bin wieder bei ihnen allen zu sein.

Es war ein schöner Abend, wir haben viel gelacht und gealbert.

Ich fühlte mich gleich wie zu Hause.

Plötzlich riss Alice ihre Augen weit auf. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte ich nur zu gut, sie hatte eine Vision. Ich legte ihr zur Beruhigung meine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Na endlich" sagte sie plötzlich, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Alle anderen standen mittlerweile auch schon um uns herum.

„ Alice, was hast du gesehen?", fragte Jasper leise.

Sie lächelte mich breit „EDWARD!"

Augenblicklich erstarrte ich.

„Was ist mit ihm?", es war Esmes Stimme die ich leise vernahm „Ist ihm etwas zugestoßen?"

„Nein, es geht ihm mehr oder weniger gut!", sagte sie und musterte mich „Er kommt nach Hause!"

Alle schauten sie begeistert an und jubelten, alle außer ich.

Ich starrte ins Nichts!

Julia und Alice prüften mich mit ihren Blicken.

„Bella, alles in Ordnung?", fragten beide wie aus einem Munde.

„Ähm… ja… klar!", sagte ich. Außer, dass Edward nach Hause kommt? Und seine Ex-Freundin, die er das letzte Mal gesehen hat als sie noch ein Mensch war, hier jetzt als Vampir auf ihrem Sessel sitzt.

„Bella, er wird ab Edmonton sein Auto nehmen wollen", Alice grinste mich verschwörerisch an „Meinst du nicht, er wird sauer sein, wenn es nicht an seinem alten Platz steht?"

„Mist!", daran hatte ich nicht mehr gedacht „Und was nun?"

„Ich würde sagen wir bringen es wieder hin!", nun grinste Alice über ihren Plan noch breiter.

Hmmmm… das wäre meine Gelegenheit mit ihm zu reden. Aber ich wollte Alice nicht dabei haben. Ich wollte alleine fahren.

„Oh nein Bella das wirst du nicht tun!", sagte Alice scharf.

„ Was werde ich nicht tun?", sagte ich skeptisch. Sie konnte doch gar nicht wissen was ich vorhatte, sie konnte mich doch nicht mehr sehen.

„Du wirst nicht alleine nach Edmonton fahren.", sagte sie bockig „Ich will sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er dich zum ersten mal _so_ sieht!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Alice, woher weißt du, dass ich die Entscheidung gefällt habe allein zu fahren?", fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe es gerade ganz kurz gesehen!", sagte sie trocken, bis sie den Sinn ihrer eigenen Wörter begriff „Oh mein Gott. Ich kann dich wieder sehen!", sagte sie aufgeregt, mit ihrer glockengleich Stimme.

„Ja, das kannst du augenscheinlich.", verflucht, warum konnte sie mich wieder sehen? Warum funktioniert ihre Gabe wieder?

Sie grübelte kurz „Ich habs, ich glaube es liegt an Jake, dass ich dich nicht sehen kann. Jacob kann ich ja immerhin auch nicht sehen, auch in diesem Moment nicht. Das heißt, immer wenn du was mit ihm zusammen machst, dich in gewisser Hinsicht für ihn entscheidest, verschwindest du auch. Ich kann keine Werwölfe sehen. Das muss es sein.", der Stolz darüber, dass sie des Rätsels Lösung gefunden hatte, war kaum zu überhören.

„Also willst du, dass ich auch nicht mitkomme?", fragte Jake der direkt hinter mir stand.

„Nein, Jake.", sagte ich leise zu ihm „Ich würde es lieber allein versuchen. Kannst du das verstehen? Wirst du hier auf mich warten? Ich verspreche dir, ich werde auch bald wieder zurück sein."

Jacob nickte leicht, war aber sichtlich geknickt das ich ohne ihn aufbrechen wollte.

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du nicht ohne mich fahren wirst", Alice blickte mich finster an.

„Oh doch, das werde ich, meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Und ich werde sie nicht ändern!", sagte ich mit fester Stimme.

„Und woher willst du wissen, wo du ihn findest?", sagte sie triumphierend.

MIST!

Julia neben mir holte ein kleines Handy aus der Tasche „Ihr bleibt in telefonischem Kontakt!", sie grinste. Und ich war ihr unendlich dankbar.

Darauf konnte Alice nichts mehr erwidern.

Spiel, Satz und Sieg, für Bella.

„Ok, dann fahr jetzt aber los. Er wird gegen morgen früh um 10 in Edmonton ankommen", Alice schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich „Du wirst ihn finden", sagte sie dann entschlossen.

„Danke Alice." ich fiel ihr um den Hals, diesmal schleuderte sie mein Schutzschild nicht weg „Wo ist er denn im Augenblick?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich kann nicht sehen, was er gerade macht. Ich sehe nur, dass er die Entscheidung getroffen hat nach Hause zurückzukehren und ab Edmonton wieder in seinen Volvo zu steigen", sie lächelte liebevoll.

„Okay Alice", es ist ja auch egal, wo er gerade ist, das Wichtigste ist, dass er nach Hause kommt und ich ihn morgen früh sehen werde „Ich zieh mir nur noch schnell was Frisches an."

Ich holte die Einkaufstüten aus dem Auto und ging ins Badezimmer von Alice.

Schnell spritze ich mir ein bisschen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und kämmte mir mit Alice Bürste die Haare, da hatte sie bestimmt nichts dagegen.

Ich zog mir eine dunkelblaue Jeans und eine dünne blaue Bluse an. Noch schnell in die neuen Turnschuhe geschlüpft und schon stürmte ich wieder aus dem Bad.

Ich verabschiedete mich von jedem und ging dann raus zum Auto.

In nicht einmal 12 Stunden würde ich Edward wieder sehen. Es war Nacht, dass hieß ich konnte die 250 PS voll ausnutzen.

Mit diesem Gedanken sprang ich ins Auto und startete es. Ich legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und wendete stürmisch.

Dann trat ich das Gas voll durch und schaltete den CD-Player ein.

Wieder begann eines meiner Lieblingslieder „_Use Sombody_". Ich drehte die Lautstärke voll hoch und fuhr singend in die finstere Nacht.

************************************

_**Anmerkung:**_

_**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **_

_**Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel und ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass Edward noch nicht vorkam.**_

_**Dafür verspreche ich euch im nächsten Kapitel ganz viel Edward. *g***__**  
**__**Lasst euch überraschen. =)**__**  
**__**DANKE für die paar lieben Reviews die ich schon bekommen habe. =)**_

_**GLG**_


	9. Verlustängste EPOV

**Hallo liebe Leser!**

**Heute ist es soweit. **

**Wie bereits versprochen, bekommt ihr heute ganz viel Edward. **

**Dieses Kapitel ist aus Edwards Sicht.**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. **

**Es ist mir ziemlich schwer gefallen dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich hab mich ziemlich reingesteigert und musste deshalb ab und zu mal mein Schreiben unterbrechen. Ich hoffe ich konnte die Emotionen einigermaßen gut rüberbringen. **

**Ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews. DANKE!**

******************************************

**Verlustängste**

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich hier schon saß, vielleicht erst Stunden, vielleicht auch schon Tage, Wochen oder Monate. Jegliches Zeitgefühl hat mich verlassen. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und es war dunkel.

Charlie schnarchte nebenan und träumte wie jede Nacht von Bella. Meiner Bella!

Wieso hatte ich sie nur verlassen? Wäre sie denn noch am Leben, wenn ich bei ihr geblieben wäre? Hätte ich ihr helfen können? Sie retten können, so wie immer?

Hätte ich je erfahren was mit ihr passiert ist, wenn ich nicht hier her zurückgekehrt wäre?

Meine Erinnerungen versetzten mich in die Nacht zurück, als ich erführ, dass ich meine Bella jetzt nie wieder sehen würde.

Ich wollte damals nur herkommen und nach ihr schauen. Nur einmal kurz durch ihr Schlafzimmerfenster einsteigen, um ihr dabei zuzuschauen wie sie friedlich schläft. Mich einfach nur vergewissern das es ihr gut geht. Sie hätte mich nicht bemerkt, da war ich mir sicher. Wenn sie dann den Morgen darauf aufgewacht wäre, wüsste sie nicht, dass ich bei ihr war.

Ich war begeistert von meiner Idee, doch als ich leise ihr Fenster hochschob und in ihr Zimmer kletterte, bot sich mir nicht das Bild, welches ich erwartet hatte: Ihr Bett war gemacht und sie lag nicht schlafend darin.

Ich wurde misstrauisch.

Wo war sie? Hatte sie jetzt einen neuen Freund, bei dem sie vielleicht übernachtete? Hatte sie mich doch so schnell wieder vergessen?

_Aber genau das war es doch, was du immer für sie wolltest, Edward, dass sie ein ganz normales, menschliches Leben führte, mit einem ganz normalen menschlichen Jungen!_

Ich durchsuchte vorsichtig und lautlos ihr Zimmer, um ein Indiz dafür zu finden, dass sie einen neuen Freund hatte. Ich wusste nicht nach was ich suchte, vielleicht nach Liebesbriefen, oder so etwas Ähnlichem.

Ich fand nichts in dieser Richtung, dafür einen schwarzen Müllsack, der unten in ihrem Kleiderschrank lag. Ich holte ihn behutsam heraus, nicht darauf gefasst was ich gleich sehen würde. Ich öffnete den Müllsack und erblickte darin die Musikanlage die ihr meine Familie letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Oder besser gesagt, ich sah das, was davon noch übrig geblieben war, sie musste sie mit roher Gewalt aus dem Armaturenbrett gerissen haben. Ich schloss den Sack wieder und legte ihn wieder genauso in den Schrank, wie ich ihn vorgefunden hatte.

Ich atmete einmal tief ein und öffnete dann leise ihre Zimmertür um im restlichen Haus nach Anhaltspunkten zu suchen.

Als erstes ging ich in das Badezimmer. Ihre Kosmetiktasche stand, wie immer, auf dem kleinen Badzimmerschränkchen neben der Badewanne. Es war alles drin.

Wo war sie nur, um diese Uhrzeit? Bei jemandem übernachten konnte sie nicht, denn sie hatte ihre Zahnbürste und die ganzen anderen Utensilien nicht mitgenommen.

Langsam aber sicher geriet ich in Panik.

Ob sie heute Abend ausgegangen war und ihr etwas zugestoßen ist? Das wäre nichts Ungewöhnliches für Bella.

Ich lief aus dem Raum und ging geräuschlos die Treppe herunter, mit dem Willen zur Haustür rauszugehen und nach ihr zu suchen. Ich war mir sicher, ich könnte sie finden.

Als ich im Augenwinkel etwas im Wohnzimmer erspähte, was mich zu tiefst schockte.

Direkt neben dem Fernseher, stand ein riesiger Blumenkranz auf einem Holzstativ, in der Mitte war ein Bild von Bella, wie sie gespielt in die Kamera lächelte.

An dem Gesteck hing eine weiße Schärpe, auf der in goldenen Lettern geschrieben stand: ‚_Möge Isabella Marie Swan in Frieden ruhen_'.

Ich rannte auf den Kranz aus weißen Callas und Lilien zu, meine Augen weit aufgerissen. Vor dem Geflecht aus Blumen stand ein Tisch, auf dem viele Trauerkarten und ein Bilderrahmen standen, in dem ein Zeitungsartikel mit ihrer Todesanzeige eingelassen war.

Nein. _Nein. __**NEIN**_. Das konnte nicht sein, meine Bella, konnte nicht tot sein.

Ich musste so schnell wie es ging aus diesem Haus raus. Weg von hier, weg von allem was mich an sie erinnerte.

Ich rannte in den Wald. Immer tiefer hinein. Ich hatte keine Ahnung in welche Richtung ich gelaufen war.

Auf einmal vernahm ich ganz schwach ihren Geruch, ich folgte diesem unwiderstehlichen Duft. Er klebte an einigen Bäumen, Steinen und Farnbüscheln. Ich wusste doch, dass sie nicht tot sein kann. Das alles nur ein Missverständnis war. Meine Bella würde nicht so einfach sterben.

Ich rannte immer weiter, ihr Geruch wurde von Schritt zu Schritt stärker und plötzlich stand ich auf unserer Lichtung, ich hielt kurz inne.

Das Mondlicht erleuchtete dieses Fleckchen Erde und es sah wunderschön aus.

Ich sah mich um.

Eine Stelle auf diesem besinnlichen Stück Land zog meine Aufmerksamkeit besonders auf sich, sie roch besonders intensiv nach ihrem Blut.

Ich setzte mich langsam wieder in Bewegung und ging auf diesen so anziehend riechenden Punkt zu.

_Ruhig bleiben, Edward,_ mahnte ich mich selbst.

Ich kam an dort zum stehen, wo das Aroma ihres Blutes am stärksten war.

Ich spürte wie meine Knie unter mir nachgaben.

Überall war getrocknetes Blut von ihr.

Sehr viel von ihrem Blut, zu viel davon.

Überall auf dem Boden.

Ich spürte wie meine Augen glasig wurden und ein schluchzen in mir aufstieg, das ich vorher von mir noch nie gehört hatte.

Ich spürte wie ich fiel, in ein großes schwarzes Nichts.

Meine Bella war tot.

Sie würde nie wieder für mich lachen.

Nie wieder würde ich sie rot anlaufen sehen.

Ihre Lippen würden nie wieder weich und warm auf meinen liegen.

Ich werde sie nie wieder zur Vernunft bringen müssen.

Ihr Herzschlag ist erloschen.

Das Nichts sog mich immer tiefer in sich.

Kein klarer Gedanke konnte sich mehr in meinem Kopf halten.

Alles drehte sich nur um Bella. Ich schloss die Augen um sie zu sehen. Sie mir vorzustellen.

Ich rief sämtliche Erinnerungen ab, die ich mit ihr erlebt hatte: Als ich sie das erste Mal sah in der Cafeteria; der erste Biologieunterricht; wie ich ihr das erste Mal das Leben gerettet habe; wie ich ihr in Port Angeles das zweite Mal zu Hilfe eilte; wie ich mit ihr dort essen war; wie sie mir im Auto gesagt hat, dass sie wusste was ich war; der erste Besuch auf dieser Lichtung; der erste Kuss …

All diese wunderschönen Augenblicke eilten in Blitzgeschwindigkeit an meinem inneren Auge vorbei. An jeder noch so kleinen Erinnerung hielt ich mich fest, doch umso öfter ich sie mir ins Gedächtnis rief, umso schneller wurde ich in dem Strudel des Nichts eingesogen.

Doch es war mir egal, alles was jetzt zählte für mich war Bella. Ich wollte sie nicht loslassen. Ich wollte an sie denken.

Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis ich die Augen wieder öffnete. Mittlerweile war der Tag angebrochen.

Ich nahm einen letzten tiefen Atemzug, eine ganz sanfte Brise ihres unvergesslichen Geruchs drang in meine Nase.

Es war Zeit diesen Ort zu verlassen und ihn nie wieder aufzusuchen.

Ich richtete mich langsam auf und rannte in die Richtung davon, aus der ich gekommen war.

Ich musste nochmal zu ihr nach Hause, ich musste erfahren was geschehen war.

Woran sie… gestorben ist.

Diesen Gedanken zu erfassen, viel mir so entsetzlich schwer. Unwillkürlich drängten sich wieder ihre Bilder in meinem Kopf, doch diesmal wollte ich sie so gut es ging verdrängen. Meine Trauer ließ das kaum zu, aber ich schaffte es schließlich doch irgendwie.

Ich musste zurück in ihr Haus, ich musste Charlies Gedanken lesen, das war der sicherste Weg rauszufinden, was ihr zugesoßen war.

Ich stieg wieder leise durch ihr Zimmerfenster ins Haus. Charlie war noch auf der Polizeistation.

Es war kein Gedanke weit und breit zu hören.

Ich ließ mich langsam an der Wand neben dem Fenster runterrutschen und wartete, dass er wieder nach Hause kam, um mir mit Hilfe seiner Gedanken zu sagen, was mit Bella geschehen war.

Und nun sitze ich noch immer hier.

Mittlerweile wusste ich, was in etwa passiert sein musste.

Charlie dachte oft an Bella, fast so oft wie ich. Auch seine Trauer und sein Schmerz saßen tief.

Sie war in den Wald gegangen zum Wandern, vermutete die Polizei, als sie von irgendwelchen großen Bären - oder so etwas ähnlichen – angegriffen wurden sein musste, die zur Zeit in der Gegend ihr Unwesen trieben. Diese Tiere waren sicherlich ausgehungert und haben sich, so wie es aussah, auf sie gestürzt. Alles was man noch von ihr fand, waren ein paar Haare, ihr Rucksack, der blutverschmiert war und das Blut was auf der ganzen Lichtung verteilt war.

Wie konnte sie nur allein in den Wald gehen? Sie wanderte doch sonst gar nicht gerne.

Ich dachte daran wie genervt sie ausgesehen hatte, als wir das erste Mal zu dieser Lichtung gegangen sind. Sie hatte für sowas, normalerweise keinerlei Ausdauer. Was den Verdacht in mir aufbrachte, dass sie gezielt zu der Lichtung wollte. Vielleicht um sich an mich zu erinnern?

_Edward, denk gar nicht über sowas nach, wieso sollte sie sich an dich erinnern wollen, du hast sie einfach verlassen, _warnte mich meine innere Stimme sofort.

Ich überlegte nun schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, was ich als nächstes tun sollte.

Ich wollte ohne Bella nicht weiter leben, das stand fest.

Aber ich wollte meine Familie nicht einfach so zurücklassen. Ich musste und ich wollte zu ihnen, sie hatten auch ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Sie liebten Bella immerhin auch, wenn auch nicht so wie ich es tat. Carlisle und Esme hatten sie geliebt wie eine Tochter. Alice, Emmet, Jasper und selbst Rosalie, liebten sie wie eine Schwester. Ich konnte sie nicht einfach so im Unklaren lassen.

Ich musste nach Hause. Danach würde ich überlegen wie es weitergehen soll.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Wecker auf Bellas Nachttisch, es war kurz vor 11 Uhr Nachts. Wenn ich jetzt losliefe, würde ich gegen morgen früh um 10 in Edmonton sein.  
Da stand mein Auto, von dort aus konnte ich mit dem Volvo gegen Abend bei meiner Familie angekommen sein.

Ich sprang auf die Füße öffnete das Fenster und schaute mich ein letztes Mal in Bellas Zimmer um. Dann sprang ich hinaus.

Ich sprintete los.

Beim Laufen hatte ich immer das Gefühl, vollkommen frei zu sein.

Dabei schaffte ich es für gewöhnlich alles im meinem Kopf auszuschalten, doch dieses Mal gelang mir das nicht.

Wie sollte ich meinen Eltern und Geschwistern nur erklären, was passiert war? Wie würde Alice reagieren?

Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke, ob sie es alle vielleicht nicht schon wussten. Alice könnte es eventuell gesehen haben!

Aber ich schloss die Idee gleich wieder aus. Erstens hätten sie mich darüber informiert und zweitens fiel es Alice immer sehr schwer Menschen zu sehen. Ihresgleichen sah sie ohne Probleme. Doch auf Bella hätte sie sich richtig konzentrieren müssen und das genau im richtigen Augenblick.

Einige Stunden waren vergangen und ich war nun am Stadtrand von Edmonton angelangt.

Ab hier musste ich mein Tempo drosseln und in menschlicher Geschwindigkeit weiterlaufen.

Ich wusste noch genau wo mein Auto parkte. Ich müsste gleich da sein.

Ich bog um die letzte Ecke, doch da wo eigentlich mein Volvo hätte stehen sollen, stand nun ein schwarzer BMW Z3.

Unmöglich, ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich mich nicht irrte.

Hier hatte ich meinen Volvo vor ein paar Wochen geparkt.

Ich spürte wie die Wut langsam in mir hochkam. Konnte es sein, dass _mir_ jemand _MEIN_ Auto geklaut hatte? Warum sollte ich nach meinen etlichen Autodiebstählen die ich getätigt habe, nicht auch mal das Opfer sein? Aber warum ausgerechnet heute. Verfluchter Mist.

Mein Auto, dass ich seid Jahren gehegt und gepflegt hatte, das Rosalie extra meinen Bedürfnissen angepasst hatte, wurde geklaut.

Augenblicklich fiel mir ein, dass Bellas CD auch noch in dem CD-Player des Volvos lag. Mein Zorn wurde immer größer, wer auch immer es gewagt hatte, _mein Auto_ und Bellas CD zu klauen, würde es bereuen. Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung.

Einige Sekunden später hielt neben mir ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen.

Ich schaute mürrisch zur Seite und da stand er, mein silberner Volvo.

In dem Moment rasten tausende von Fragen durch meinen Kopf, doch die wichtigste war: Wer fuhr ihn? Als es mir auch schon einfiel: _ALICE_! Sie musste gesehen haben wie ich mich entschieden habe und wollte auf diese Weise sicher gehen, dass ich nicht doch wieder umdrehe.

Ich ging langsam und entnervt auf das Auto zu. Sie und ihr Kontrollzwang immer.

Ich sprach schon während ich langsam die Tür öffnete „Alice, lass mich fahren!", meine Stimme hatte einen harten Klang.

Ich ließ mich in den Sitz fallen, schlug die Tür zu und schaute dann zur Fahrerseite.

Mir blieb der Atem weg und ich riss meine Augen weit auf.

Denn auf dem Fahrersitz saß nicht Alice, sondern eine wunderschöne Vampirfrau, die mich mit ihren rubinroten Augen musterte.

BELLA?!

„Das glaube ich nicht Edward!", sagte sie und gab in dem Moment Vollgas.

******************************************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **

**GLG**


	10. Widersehen macht Freude!

**Widersehen macht Freude?!**

„Alice", meine Stimme klang deutlich nervös „Wo ist er? Sag mir wo ich hin muss!", schrie ich ins Telefon.

„Bella, ganz ruhig!", sie klang konzentriert, sie hatte mir vor wenigen Minuten erklärt, dass sie sowohl auf mich, als auch auf Edward achten musste, damit wir uns nicht verfehlen.

„ Er ist jetzt da wo eigentlich sein Auto stehen müsste. Mach dich bereit Bella, er ist echt sauer!"

„Alice, die Straße!", sagte ich ungeduldig.

„Achso, natürlich.", sie überlegte kurz, ich konnte mir bildlich richtig vorstellen, wie sie die Augen schloss um sich zu konzentrieren „Norwood Boulevard, Ecke 111 Avenue North-West Side und mach schnell. Er geht schon weiter."

„Ok, Alice. Ich melde mich, wenn ich ihn hab", sagte ich angespannt und legte auf.

Ich orientierte mich kurz.

Ich war ganz in der der Nähe, nur noch einmal rechts abbiegen.

Ich nahm die Kurve mit viel zu viel Geschwindigkeit, doch der Volvo schwenkte nicht einmal aus.

Und plötzlich sah ich _ihn_ schon. Er ging mit dem Rücken zu mir, doch ich konnte eindeutig erkennen, dass _er_ es war. Seine Statur war immer noch so perfekt, seine verwuschelten Haare hatten noch immer diesen wunderschönen Bronzeton und sein Gang war genauso grazil wie damals. Ich musste kurz lächeln.

**MEIN EDWARD!**

‚_Bella, denk sowas nicht! Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, du wirst nur enttäuscht. Konzentrier dich auf das Ziel.',_ warnte mich mein Innerstes.

Ich beschleunigte ein letztes Mal, damit meine Reifen beim bremsen quietschten. Ich hatte Angst, er könnte mich sonst eventuell nicht bemerken.

Es funktionierte und er blickte zum Auto.

Ob er schon eine Ahnung hatte, was ihm sich gleich für ein Anblick bieten würde?

Er kam langsam auf das Auto zu, sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte einen leicht genervten und dabei wütenden Edward.

‚_Mach dich auf das schlimmste gefasst, Bella',_ warnte mich meine innere Stimme erneut.

Als er die Tür öffnete, sprach er schon „Alice, lass mich fahren!"

Seine Stimme klang noch viel wundervoller als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte, jedoch meinte ich eine leichte Unterkühlung zu vernehmen.

Das hatte er sich gedacht, ich werde fahren, ich wusste nicht wie sein Zustand sein würde, wenn er mich erstmal wahrgenommen hatte.

Ich beobachtete ihn ganz genau, ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm wenden. Er war noch tausendmal schöner, als in meinen Erinnerungen.

Er ließ sich in den Sitz sinken, in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und schloss dann die Tür.

Erst jetzt sah er mich an und in dem Moment entglitten ihm sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und der Schock stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, tat ich es „Das glaube ich nicht Edward!", sagte ich leise, aber doch bestimmt und trat das Gas voll durch.

Ich gab vor auf die Straße zu gucken, beobachtete ihn jedoch genau aus dem Augenwinkel.

Er war zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt, er rührte sich nicht.

Wenn Vampire einen Schock erleiden konnten, dann hatte Edward definitiv einen.

Ich griff nach dem Handy, was in meinem Schoß lag und wählte Alice Nummer, es klingelte nur einmal und sie war am Telefon.

„Ich hab schon gesehen, du hast ihn gefunden", das Lächeln war ihrer Stimme deutlich zu entnehmen.

„Ja, Alice habe ich.", sagte ich und verdrehte kurz die Augen, klar dass sie es schon wusste „Sag mal Alice, können Vampire einen Schock erleiden?"

Jetzt hörte ich es im Hintergrund laut lachen „Ach, doch so schlimm?", sagte Alice belustigt.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau.", sagte ich vorsichtig.

„Möchte er mit einem von uns reden?", fragte Esme, es hörte sich an als ob sie genau neben Alice stand.

Ich schaute zu Edward und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„Ich glaube im Moment besser nicht.", ich hoffte, dass ich damit keinen verletzen würde.

„Ok.", es war wieder Alice die nun sprach „Wir sehen uns ja heute Abend. Tschüß Bella, und verschreck ihn nicht noch mehr.", sagte sie spöttisch.

„Ich versuch es.", sagte ich „Bis heute Abend, Alice.", ich legte auf.

Wir schwiegen uns an. Es war beängstigend still. Doch ich würde dieses Schweigen nicht als Erste brechen, nur ich war mir auch nicht sicher, ob er es tun würde.

Nach guten 2 Stunden, hatte ich genug von dieser Stille und machte mir langsam Sorgen um Edwards Wohlbefinden, sagte jedoch nichts.

Ich schaltete wieder meine CD an. Lieber Musik, als diese peinliche Stummheit und da ich mir sowieso nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt etwas wahrnahm, drehte ich die Lautstärke voll auf.

Nach weiteren 100 Kilometern Fahrt und immer noch keinem Lebenszeichen von Edward, bemerkte ich das ich in der nächsten Stadt tanken müsste. Ich hatte das Auto zwar kurz vor Edmonton voll getankt, aber dennoch würde der Sprit nicht bis nach Ottawa reichen.

Die nächste größere Stadt war Winnipeg, dort suchte ich eine Tankstelle.

Ich schaute Edward noch ein letztes Mal an bevor ich ausstieg und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken ihn zu zwingen mit auszusteigen, damit ich ihn im Auge behalten konnte, ließ aber von der Idee ab, als ich sah, dass er immer noch wie eine Statue auf dem Beifahrersitz saß.

Ich tankte das Auto voll - mich innerlich darüber aufregend, wie langsam die Zapfsäule das Benzin in das Auto pumpte - und ging dann rein um mit Alice Kreditkarte zu bezahlen.

Als ich die Tür zur Fahrerseite öffnete, erlitt ich einen kurzen Schreck, weil Edward auf dem Fahrersitz am Lenkrad saß.

Mist, jetzt musste ich wohl oder übel etwas sagen!

Ich kniff meine Augen leicht zusammen und sagte dann leise aber mit aller Autorität in der Stimme, die ich in dem Moment aufbringen konnte „Edward, rück rüber, ich fahre."

„Es ist immer noch mein Auto, hast du das etwa vergessen?", sagte er mit seiner samtig weichen Stimme und sein Mund formte dieses unwiderstehliche schiefe Lächeln.

Ich spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken nachzugeben, doch da brüllte es in mir schon ‚_Bella, du gibst jetzt nicht nach. Du fährst und damit Basta!_'.

„Das war es vielleicht mal, bis es seinen Besitzer gewechselt hat.", ich deute auf mich.

„Ach komm schon: Alter vor Schönheit!", sagte er, ihm schien diese Unterhaltung sichtlich Freude zu bereiten.

Ich zeigte mich gekonnt unbeeindruckt und erwiderte trocken „Ladys First."

Er schob sich zurück auf den Beifahrersitz. Ich hatte gewonnen. Edward gab einfach auf.

Ich setzte mich auf meinen alten Platz und ließ den Motor an.

Sein Duft war gerade ungewöhnlich stark, er strömte aus dem Sitzbezug. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief ein und öffnete sie dann wieder.

Ich legte den Gang ein und drückte das Gas voll durch, so dass die Räder quietschten.

„Wenn du schon fährst", begann Edward „könntest du denn bitte versuchen mein Auto nicht so zu quälen!", wieder lächelte er.

„Bis jetzt hat das Auto sich noch nicht über meinen Fahrstil beschwert", sagte ich und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Es hat sich vielleicht nur nicht getraut.", er lachte nun leise auf und beobachtete mich ganz genau.

„Das glaube ich wohl kaum", sagte ich und zwang mich Ernst zu klingen, denn ich musste auch mit aller Macht ein Lachen hinunterschlucken „ wir sind echt gute Freunde geworden, der Volvo und ich. Ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendwann wieder zu dir zurück will. Er ist mit mir sehr viel glücklicher.", jetzt konnte ich mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.", er grinste mich breit an, eindeutig war er stolz darüber, das er es doch geschafft hatte mich zum Lachen gebracht zu haben „Nicht wenn du immer so stinkende Viecher mit ihm rumtransportierst."

Mist, ich hoffte eigentlich er würde Jacobs Geruch nicht mehr so deutlich wahrnehmen, ich bin die ganze Strecke bis nach Edmonton mit offenen Fenstern gefahren, in der Hoffnung der Geruch würde wieder verfliegen.

Ich knurrte ihn an und er zuckte fast unmerklich leicht zusammen. Ha, ich hatte ihn erschreckt.

„Naja und ich habe vielleicht stinkende Sachen transportiert. Du hast es einfach allein zurückgelassen.", sprach ich mit einem trübsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Die doppelte Bedeutung, meiner Worte war unmissverständlich.

Er schaute mich entsetzt an, es war eindeutig, dass er diesen Wink mit dem Betonpfeiler verstanden hatte.

„Bella, wir sprechen hier nicht mehr über den Volvo, oder?", sein Ton war nun betrübt.

„Vielleicht.", antwortete ich knapp.

„Ach, Bella, wenn du wüsstest wie Leid es mir alles tut.", sagte er entschuldigend „Ich dachte es wäre der richtige Weg, wenn ich gehen würde. Dir die Chance auf ein normales, sterbliches Leben geben würde."

„Edward!", unterbrach ich ihn „Du bist mir keinerlei Rechtfertigung schuldig. Du hast mich nicht mehr geliebt, dafür kann ich dich wohl kaum verklagen."

„Dich nicht mehr geliebt? Sag nicht, du hast mir das damals wirklich geglaubt.", sprach er trübsinnig „Wie konntest du mir das nur glauben. Hast du meinen Plan hinter diesem ganzen Gespräch nicht gesehen? Ich musste dir das weiß machen, ich musste dir sagen, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebte, sonst hättest du mich doch nie gehen lassen."

Was sollte das? Wollte er meine Nerven beruhigen? Er ist doch gegangen und hat mich im Wald allein zurückgelassen. Er hat mir eindeutig gesagt, dass er mich nicht mehr liebt. Wenn er mich geliebt hätte, warum hätte er mich dann verlassen sollen? Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn.

Was sollte ich denn nun dazu sagen?

„Bella, ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich dachte das hättest du damals verstanden, ich hab es dir doch so oft gesagt! Wieso hast du mir das nur glauben können? Ich war mir nicht sicher als ich mich umdrehte und ging, ob du mir das wirklich geglaubt hast. Ich hatte mir ja nicht mal selbst geglaubt.", sprach er deprimiert und drückte sich den Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen den Nasenrücken. Es wirkte bald so, als würde ihm diese Erinnerung Schmerzen bereiten.

Es war still, er wartete nun anscheinend auf eine Reaktion meinerseits.

Ich atmete durch.

„Edward, lass das. Ich habe dir geglaubt, weil du das so meintest, wie du es sagtest.", sagte ich leise und versuchte das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken „Ich habe es doch in deinen Augen gesehen, dass du das alles ernst meintest. Außerdem war es doch immer klar, dass du _MICH_ nicht richtig lieben konntest. Was war ich schon im Vergleich zu dir? Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich mich da so reingesteigert habe. Ich hätte es von Anfang an besser wissen müssen. Aber wie war das…. Liebe macht halt blind!"

Nun schaute er mich entsetzt an. Es wirkte fast so, als würde er gleich wieder zur Statue erstarren.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, doch dann sprach er.

„Bella, hörst du nicht selbst wie absurd das klingt, was du da sagst?", sagte er nun mit einem wütenden Unterton.

„Wieso hast du mich denn verlassen, wenn du mich doch soooo sehr liebst?", sprach ich nun auch angriffslustig.

„Bella, das ist der springende Punkt.", er hatte seine Stimme jetzt wieder voll unter Kontrolle und sie klang weich wie eh und je „Ich habe dich nicht verlassen, weil ich dich nicht mehr liebe, sondern weil ich dich so sehr liebe. Du bist mein Leben, Bella!"

Ich zog die Handbremse an und wir kamen unter Protest des Volvos zum stehen.

„Ähm, Bella… das tut dem Auto nun wirklich nicht gut.", diesmal meinte er es ernst, es war kein lächeln, dass seine Lippen umspielte.

„Halt den Mund!", sagte ich scharf „Wie meinst du das: _Ich habe dich nicht verlassen, weil ich dich nicht mehr liebe, sondern weil ich dich so sehr liebe_. Wenn es so wäre, warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du mich so verletzt? Weißt du, dass ich lieber gestorben wäre, als ohne dich zu sein? Weißt du das ich am liebsten vor das nächstbeste Auto gesprungen wäre, nur um nicht allein zu sein und es nur nicht tat, weil ich dir dieses blöde Versprechen gegeben hatte? Ich war nichts mehr ohne dich, ich war innerlich tot! Und jetzt nach fast einem halben Jahr, in dem wir uns nicht gesehen haben und du dich nicht ein einziges Mal bei mir gemeldet hast, sagst du mir sowas? Du hast nicht das Recht mir sowas zu sagen, nicht mehr!"

Er schaute mich gequält an und schluckte.

„Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich ab hier laufe.", sagte ich leise „Ich habe meine Aufgabe so gut es ging erfüllt, ich habe dich in Edmonton aufgespürt und du weißt jetzt was ich bin. Das war mein Ziel. Fahr du ab hier zu deiner Familie, sie haben dich wirklich vermisst. Tschüß Edward!"

Ich öffnete die Tür, doch da umklammerte seine Hand auch schon mein Handgelenk.

„Nein Bella, ich lasse dich jetzt nicht allein gehen.", sagte er entschlossen.

Es war als würden tausende kleine Blitze auf dieser Stelle meiner Haut einschlagen.

„Edward, lass mich sofort los.", sagte ich gereizt.

„Nein, Bella!", sprach er standhaft.

Ich nahm meine freie Hand und löste seine von meinem Gelenk. Es war mir ein Leichtes, als Neugeborene, war ich viel stärker als er.

Ich stieg schnell aus und lief davon, doch ich hörte das er hinter mir war - und verdammt er war schneller als ich. Er stand bereits 3 Meter vor mir. Ich ging langsam zurück.

„Edward, komm mir nicht zu nahe!", sagte ich drohend.

„Bella, ich lass dich nicht gehen.", sagte er sanft „Ich werde dir überall hin folgen, egal wohin du jetzt gehst."

Während er sprach macht er einen Schritt auf mich zu, einen Schritt, den ich und mein Körper nicht wollten. Es geschah dasselbe wie zuvor mit Tanya und Alice. Edward flog einige Meter rückwärts durch die Luft.

Verdammter Mist, ich muss endlich lernen wie ich meine Gabe kontrollieren kann, denn das wollte ich wirklich nicht.

Er beugte sich auf die Ellenbogen und schaute mich verwirrt an „Sehr interessant!"

Ich flitzte zu ihm „Wenn ich nicht bald lerne wie ich das kontrolliere, dann werde ich noch irgendwann jemanden aus Versehen umbringen. Aber andererseits hatte ich dich auch gewarnt.", sagte ich geknickt „Oh Edward, das tut mir echt Leid. Hast du dich verletzt?"

Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin, damit ich ihm aufhelfen konnte.

Er schaute mich skeptisch und dennoch ein wenig lächelnd an „Ist das eine Falle?"

Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Naja, ich meine, wenn ich jetzt nach deiner Hand greife, werde ich nicht wieder 10 Meter weit weggeschleudert.", sagte er grinsend.

„Versuch es doch mal.", sagte ich bitter.

Er griff nach meiner Hand und ich zog ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf die Beine. Auch dieses Mal löste die Berührung ein Feuerwerk auf meiner Haut aus.

„Komm, wir gehen zurück zum Auto, damit wir weiter können. Alice und der Rest warten bestimmt schon auf uns.", sagte er leichthin und wandte sich in Richtung Auto ab.

„Edward, ich werde laufen. Ich hole Jacob und Julia von dort ab und dann gehen wir wieder", sagte ich ernst.

„Bella, sei doch nicht so. Wenn du schon nicht wegen mir im Auto mitfährst und bei uns bleiben willst, dann wenigstens wegen meiner Familie", sprach er vorsichtig und drehte sich dabei wieder zu mir um „Sie lieben dich doch auch. Meinst du sie würden es so einfach verkraften, wenn du gehen würdest?"

„Edward, und was ist mit dem was du und ich wollen. Du hast mich verlassen und jetzt willst du mit mir unter einem Dach leben, nur damit wir deine Familie nicht verletzen. Was ist mit unseren Gefühlen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass du mit jemanden zusammen wohnen würdest den du nicht mehr liebst und den du jetzt nach der Trennung andauernd sehen müsstest. Was ist mit dir? Ich kann das nicht. Mir würde jedes Mal das Herz aufs Neue zerspringen, wenn du mir über den Weg laufen würdest und ich wissen würde, dass da nichts mehr ist.", sagte ich betrübt.

Er seufzte einmal tief, fuhr sich durch sein wunderschönes bronzefarbenes Haar und legte den Kopf in den Nacken bevor er darauf etwas erwiderte.

„Bella, wie kann ich dir nur beweisen, dass das alles nur eine riesengroße Lüge war.", sagte bedrückt, schaute mir nun direkt in die Augen „Ich musste doch so überzeugend sein, sonst hättest du mich doch nie gehen lassen. Und glaub mir, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich so verletzen würde wenn ich gehe. Ich dachte du würdest mich in ein paar Wochen vergessen haben und vielleicht mit Mike oder Taylor zusammen sein. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass es dir so gehen würde. Und Bella es tut mir wirklich so unendlich doll Leid. Ich liebe dich, Bella, glaub mir. Egal, was ich damals gesagt habe, versuch es zu vergessen, denn es stimmte nichts von all dem."

Ich schaute ihn an und ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er all dies Ernst meinte, nur verstand ich es nicht.

„Edward, nehmen wir mal an, dass das alles voll und ganz der Wahrheit entspricht, was du gerade gesagt hast.", sagte ich ruhig „Warum bist du dann gegangen? Was war der Grund?"

„Bella, erst einmal, ich meine das alles tausend prozentig Ernst! Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nachdem was mit Jasper an deinem Geburtstag passiert ist, habe ich gesehen, egal wie sehr wir uns auch bemühen, wir können dir nie das bieten was du brauchst. Ich wollte dir die Chance zu einem normalen, unbeschwertem Leben geben, zum Beispiel mit Mike.", erklärte er mir leise und in seinen Augen lag so viel Trauer „Außerdem war ich ständig eine Gefahr für dich, ich hätte dich mit jeder noch so kleinen, unbedachten Bewegung umbringen können oder noch schlimmer, ich hätte meine Selbstbeherrschung nur für eine Sekunde vergessen müssen… und was wäre dann? Dann wärst du tot, wegen mir. Das wollte ich nicht, das hätte ich mir nie verzeihen können. Es tut mir so Leid, das diese Sache, die _als Sicherheitsvorkehrung_ gedacht war, dir – und auch mir – nichts gebracht hat."

Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief durch „Du hast mich wegen der Sache mit Jasper verlassen?", ich ging langsam auf ihn zu „Nicht, weil du mich nicht mehr liebst? Und du wolltest, dass ich mit Mike Newton zusammenkomme? ", ich rümpfte gekonnt die Nase. Er nickte und versuchte mich anzulächeln, aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Wie konntest du nur denken, dass ich dich vergessen könnte, Edward. Auch wenn du alles mitgenommen hast, was mich erinnert hat, so konntest du mir eins nicht nehmen, die Erinnerungen. Ich sah dich in meinen Träumen und immer wenn ich mich an dich erinnern wollte und – halt mich für verrückt, aber – in manchen Situationen konnte ich sogar deine Stimme hören. Du hast mich nie ganz verlassen, Edward. Du warst immer hier drin", ich deutete auf meine Brust.

Einen kurzen Moment war ich glücklich, wenn er das wirklich alles ernst meinte, was er vorhin gesagt hatte und mich nicht belog, dann würde es heißen er liebt mich wirklich.

‚_Ganz vorsichtig Bella, die Zeit wird zeigen, ob er das alles so meint wie er es sagt, immerhin ist er schon einmal gegangen, man weiß nicht ob er es vielleicht nochmal tun wird.', _warnte mich die Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Aber du hast mich schon einmal verlassen, warum solltest du es nicht nochmal tun, wenn ich dir vielleicht zu langweilig werde in der Unendlichkeit der Zukunft? Wer sagt mir, dass du mich jetzt nicht belügst und damals die Wahrheit gesagt hast?", fragte ich ihn vorsichtig und sprach dabei die Gedanken in meinem Kopf laut aus. Bei jedem anderen Wesen wäre das nicht nötig gewesen, aber da mein Gehirn anders funktionierte, war es notwendig, damit ich eine Antwort bekam.

Er lächelte mich sanft an „Ich werde es dir beweisen, Bella!", er kam mir einen Schritt entgegen „Wir haben jetzt eine Menge Zeit, in der ich dir demonstrieren kann, wie sehr ich dich liebe und das ich das bis in alle Ewigkeit tun werde."

„Das hört sich gut an. Einen Versuch ist es wert.", sagte ich, ich wollte ihm so gern glauben, also ging auf ihn zu.

Als ich bei ihm angekommen war, hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis ihn zu umarmen.

Konnte ich das schon? Würde er das überhaupt wollen? Oder würde er mich vielleicht doch zurückweisen?

Ich entschied, dass ich es nie erfahren werde, wenn ich es nicht probieren würde. Ich öffnete meine Arme und umschloss ihn damit, er wirkte verblüfft, aber er erwiderte meine Umarmung liebevoll. Es war ein traumhaftes Gefühl, sein Geruch war überall und im Vergleich zu damals wirkte seine Haut auf mich nun überhaupt nicht mehr kalt. Ich schloss meine Augen und legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Er hingegen legte seinen auf meine Haare.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir einfach nur so dastanden. Ich wollte mich nicht von ihm lösen, diesen Augenblick hatte ich so sehr herbeigesehnt.

Auf einmal bewegte er sich, seine Hand wanderte zu meinem Kinn und lenkte meinen Kopf so, dass ich ihm direkt in seine wunderschönen Augen sehen konnte. Er nährte sich mit seinem Gesicht ganz langsam meinem und ich erkannte seine Absicht, doch dafür war ich noch nicht bereit.

„Edward, ich finde wir sollten es langsam angehen lassen.", flüsterte ich und wendete meinen Kopf ab „So ein Vertrauen, muss sich erst einmal wieder aufbauen."

Er musterte mein Gesicht ganz genau.

„Gut Bella, ich werde mir dein Vertrauen schon wieder erkämpfen. Und ich werde warten, ich würde immer und überall auf dich warten. Ich liebe dich, Bella.", erwiderte er einfühlsam und gab mir einen sanften Kuss direkt auf meinen Scheitel.

Hätte ich jetzt noch ein schlagendes Herz, so würde es wahrscheinlich vor Glück explodieren.

„Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt weiter fahren, sonst wird Alice noch ganz verrückt.", sagte er leise und lies mich langsam los. Ich war enttäuscht, dass er sich aus unserer Umarmung löste, dennoch hatte er recht.

„Na dann, wollen wir mal.", sagte ich lächelnd „Wer zuerst am Auto ist, darf fahren!", lachte ich und rannte auch schon los.

Ich hörte es hinter mir lachen und ihn rufen „Du hast keine Chance."

Ich merkte wie er immer dichter kam, es waren nur noch ein paar hundert Meter. Sollte ich es wagen und versuchen zu springen? Als Neugeborene hatte ich deutlich mehr Kraft, wenn ich es rein physikalisch betrachtete, hatte ich so die besseren Chancen. Ich machte noch zwei Schritte und setzte dann zum Sprung an. Es war unglaublich, fast so wie fliegen, nur irgendwie lustiger.

Ich landete direkt vor dem Auto und drehte mich in die Richtung aus der Edward kommen müsste. Einige Sekunden darauf kam Edward bei mir an.

„Bella, dass war unfair. Wärst du weiter gelaufen, hätte ich dich geschlagen.", sagte er beleidigt.

Ich musste lachen „Ich hatte keine Einschränkungen gemacht, was das _WIE_ betrifft.", ich lächelte ihn breit an „Oder, kannst du einfach nicht verlieren?"

Ich wendete mich ab um zur Fahrertür zu gehen. Er hielt mich wieder am Handgelenk fest.

„Du hast geschummelt, das zählt nicht. Also werde ich fahren.", sagte er entschlossen.

„Nein Edward, ich fahre.", und boxte ihn spielerisch in die Seite, damit er mich losließ, was er auch gleich darauf tat.

„_Aua!_"_,_ seine Stimme durchzog ein leichter klang von Schmerz.

Ich musterte ihn verblüfft „Was ist?"

„Bella, du bist noch sehr jung. Hast du schon was davon gehört das du stärker bist, als wir Älteren?", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Du meinst doch nicht, dass ich dich mit diesem kleinen Stupser in die Rippen, wirklich verletzt habe.", lachte ich.

„Könnte ich noch blaue Flecken bekommen, hätte ich wahrscheinlich einen. Wenn nicht sogar ein paar gebrochene Rippen.", sagte er liebevoll „ Jetzt weißt du, wie sehr ich mich immer beherrschen musste, um dich nicht zu zerquetschen."

Ich dachte kurz darüber nach, ich hatte noch nicht einmal meine volle Kraft ausgeschöpft und hatte ihn schon „verletzt". Er hatte recht, wahrscheinlich war ich als Mensch noch zerbrechlicher, als ich immer annahm.

Aber jetzt hatte ich einen Trumpf in der Tasche.

„Tja, Edward, da du ja nicht willst, dass ich dir aus Versehen doch noch richtig wehtue, hast du ja bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich fahre, richtig?", sagte ich mit leicht gespielt drohenden Unterton.

Er grinste höhnisch „Du bist ja jetzt ein richtig teuflisches Monster!"

„Oh ja, das bin ich.", mein Lachen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

„Naja, dann will ich mich lieber nicht mit dir anlegen.", sagte er gütig.

Was? Er gab so einfach auf? Schon wieder!

Ich war verblüfft von mir und von ihm.

Sah ich wirklich so Angsteinflößend aus?

Ich ging zur Fahrertür, öffnete sie und stieg ein. Edward saß bereits neben mir.

Ich startete den Wagen, legte den Gang ein und gab Vollgas.

„Wieso bist du jetzt eigentlich so verrückt aufs Autofahren.", er wirkte interessiert.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich glaube es liegt am Auto. Es ist echt toll."

„Oh ja, deswegen habe ich ihn gekauft und Rose hat wirklich beste Arbeit geleistet, als sie ihn ausgestattet hat", sagte er lächelnd.

„Das hat sie. Er ist unwahrscheinlich schnell und schön. Eben passend zum Besitzer.", ich grinste ihn an.

Er schenkte mir sein wunderschönes schiefes Lächeln „ Also, wie du?", ich sah ihn verwirrt an „Na, sagtest du nicht er ist in deinen Besitz übergegangen?"

„Naja, das war nur ein Vorwand, damit du mich fahren lässt. Wir wissen doch beide, dass du deinen Volvo für nichts in der Welt hergeben würdest.", ich schaute wieder nach vorne auf die Straße.

„Oh doch, es gibt da was, was mir viel mehr wert ist als dieses Auto.", ich schaute ihn fragend an, er verdrehte die Augen „Na du!"

Gut, dass ich nicht mehr rot anlaufen konnte, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich gesehen, was diese kleine Aussage für eine riesige Wirkung auf mich hatte.

„Sagst du mir, wie du so geworden bist? Wer dich verwandelt hat und wie es danach weiterging? ", fragte er mich nun vorsichtig.

„Wenn du das unbedingt möchtest.", antwortete ich leise und er nickte nur.

Ich erzählte ihm die Geschichte, wie mir Laurent auf der Lichtung begegnet war, wie er sich auf mich gestürzt hatte, wie mich die Werwölfe gerettet haben und wie mich wiederrum Jake vor den Werwölfen gerettet hat, indem er mich bis nach Alaska getragen hat. Ich erzählte auch wie Julia und ich uns gefunden haben und wir dann zum Denali Clan gegangen sind, wie Eleazar mir meine Gabe erklärt hat und wie Tanya mich angreifen wollte. Er unterbrach mich nicht ein einziges Mal und hörte gespannt zu. Als ich ihm davon erzählte wie Julia mich zum einkaufen gezwungen hat, musste er leise auflachen, das verging ihm aber schnell, als ich erwähnte, das Julia in Edmonton sein Auto kurzgeschlossen hatte, damit wir weiter zu seiner Familie konnten. Dann erzählte ich von dem ersten Zusammentreffen mit den restlichen Cullens – er fand den Gedanken, dass Alice so durch die Luft geflogen ist, wie er anscheinend sehr lustig, denn er lachte wieder auf – und wie Alice ihre Vision bekommen hat, wie er nach Hause kommen würde. Ich schaute ihm ins Gesicht um ihm zu signalisieren, dass das alles war.

„Wow", sagte er leise „Jacob Black, _ein Werwolf_, hat dich, _einen Vampir_, gerettet? Tanya hat dich wegen mir angegriffen? Und Julia hat zufällig _MEIN_ Auto in Edmonton geknackt, damit ihr zu meiner Familie könnt?", fragte er, anscheinend um sicher zu gehen, das er alles mitbekommen hatte. Ich nickte zustimmend.

„Bella, wie hältst du das aus? Ich meine du warst mit Julia in einem Einkaufszentrum voller Menschen unterwegs, ohne ihnen was zu tun. Dein Instinkt hätte dich zum Angriff verleiten müssen.", sagte er skeptisch „Du bist auch jetzt nicht wie eine typische Neugeborene. Eigentlich kann man mit denen kaum reden bzw. gar nicht, alles was sie beherrscht ist ihr Durst und das Brennen in der Kehle. Zu so einem Schritt wie du ihn in Edmonton gemacht hast, brauchen Vampire eigentlich mindestens 5 Jahre, wenn nicht sogar noch länger."

Schon wieder diese ganzen Fragen, auf die ich keine Antwort habe.

„Ich weiß es nicht Edward, ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum ich kein Verlangen nach Menschenblut habe. Ich weiß nicht warum ich so ein" ich formte mit meinen Fingern Anführungszeichen „Wunder bin und mich so beherrschen kann. Ich weiß es nicht. Wieso fragt ihr mich das immer alle? Ist das so schlimm, dass ich nicht gleich bei jeden Menschen in meiner Umgebung das Verlangen habe ihn abschlachten?"

„Nein Bella natürlich nicht", sagte er jetzt stolz „Es ist nur … ungewöhnlich. Ich finde es sehr faszinierend.", er lächelte bis über beide Ohren.

Es entstand eine Pause, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, fiel mir eine wichtige Frage ein.

„Edward, darf ich dich etwas fragen?", sprach ich vorsichtig.

„Aber sicher Bella, alles was du willst!", sagte er freundlich.

„Was hast du in der Zeit ohne mich gemacht?"

Auf diese Frage war er sichtlich nicht gefasst gewesen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich und wurde traurig.

„Nicht viel.", begann er „Ich war innerlich leer. Es war als ob mir was fehlte. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, meine Gedanken kreisten nur um dich.", er schaute mich eindringlich an „Ich bin mit meiner Familie fürs erste nach Ottawa gegangen. Ich saß jedoch die meiste Zeit in meinem Zimmer und habe gegrübelt, was du wohl, jetzt da ich weg war, ohne mich machst. Carlisle und die Anderen, mussten mich regelmäßig daran erinnern zu jagen, weil ich es sonst vergessen und eine Gefahr dargestellt hätte. Ich machte nichts, Bella, außer an dich zu denken. Ich kämpfte jeden Tag mit mir selbst, ob ich nicht doch zurück zu dir gehen sollte, egoistisch wie ich war. Aber ich wollte mein Versprechen dir gegenüber nicht brechen. Alice, besuchte mich ab und zu in meinem Zimmer und erzählte mir von ihren Visionen und dass sie losfahren würde um nach dir zu sehen, aber ich hielt sie jedesmal ab, weil ich nicht wollte, dass sich jemals wieder ein Vampir in dein Leben schleicht. Bis ich plötzlich den Drang danach hatte zu gehen, ich konnte nicht länger in diesen vier Wänden hocken und den anderen so viel Kummer bereiten. Also ging ich zu Esme und sagte ich würde im National Park jagen gehen. Ich verabschiedete mich nur kurz und knapp, damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpft, dass ich nie wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Sie dachte es würde wieder mit mir bergauf gehen, das sah ich in ihren Gedanken. Ich fuhr bis nach Edmonton um von da aus zu Fuß weiter zu laufen. Ich änderte immer mal wieder die Richtung, damit mich Alice nicht aufspüren konnte. Ich wollte ihnen allen nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten. Ich war einige Wochen unterwegs, ich weiß gar nicht wie lange genau. Ich bin nur gelaufen und habe ab und an mal gejagt. Ich wollte die Gedanken an dich verdrängen, damit ich nicht doch zu dir zurückkehren würde. Aber es funktionierte nicht. Auf einmal war ich in Oregon und da konnte ich mich nicht mehr aufhalten, ich wollte zu dir. Ich wollte, während du schläfst einfach nur durch dein Fenster krabbeln und dich für ein paar Stunden beobachten um sicher zu gehen, dass es dir gut geht. Am nächsten Morgen wärst du aufgewacht und hättest nicht gewusst, dass ich dagewesen wäre. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Forks.", er atmete einmal tief ein und schaute dann auf seine Hände „Als ich ankam, bin ich wie ich es geplant hatte, durch dein Fenster eingestiegen, doch du warst nicht da, dein Bett war gemacht. Das war nicht das was ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Erst dachte ich, du hättest einen neuen Freund, bei dem du eventuell übernachten würdest, aber deine ganzen Pflegeutensilien waren noch da. Also ging ich davon aus, dass du unterwegs warst und dir etwas zugestoßen sein musste, was ja wirklich nicht auszuschließen war, wir reden hier ja immerhin über Isabella Swan. Als ich die Treppe runterging, erblickte ich dann einen Trauerkranz, mit deinem Bild.", er schluckte und es kam ein leichtes schluchzen aus seiner Kehle, war das möglich, weinte er? „Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da sah. Konntest du wirklich gestorben sein? War es vielleicht meine Schuld? Wenn ich da geblieben wäre, wärst du dann nicht tot? Das waren alles Fragen die sich mir in dem Augenblick stellten. Ich hab euer Haus verlassen und bin einfach gerannt, ich achtete nicht darauf wohin, doch plötzlich stand ich auf unserer Lichtung. Und es wurde zur traurigen Gewissheit, dass du tot warst. Überall war dein Blut, soviel Blut Bella. Ich ging in euer Haus zurück und wartete auf Charlie, damit ich aus seinen Gedanken erfahren konnte, woran du gestorben warst. Bella, sie denken du wurdest von ausgehungerten Bären gefressen. Ich saß noch lange in deinem Zimmer, und überlegte was ich nun machen würde. Ich wollte nicht auf einer Welt sein, auf der du nicht mehr warst. Doch bevor ich darüber nachdenken durfte, wie ich am besten sterbe, musste ich meiner Familie sagen, was mit dir geschehen war. Ich wusste das sie dich auch liebten und das sie auch ein Recht darauf hätten zu erfahren was passiert ist und das du nicht mehr da bist.", er schaute mich an und seine Augen waren glasig „Also machte ich mich auf nach Edmonton, um da mein Auto zu holen und denn weiter zu meine Familie zu fahren. Wenn ich ihnen Bescheid gegeben hatte, könnte ich danach überlegen, was ich dann tun würde. Mein Plan stand fest, nur als ich denn in Edmonton an ankam, war mein Auto weg. Ja und den Rest kennst du ja selbst. Ich war so geschockt dich in meinem Auto zu sehen, aber auch glücklich, das du nicht tot warst.", er lächelte sanft.

Ich hatte glaube ich noch nie zuvor eine so lange Rede von Edward gehört, ich hatte einige Fragen, aber ich wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen. Er war so vertieft in seine Geschichte, dass ich es nicht angebracht hielt ihn zum pausieren zu zwingen.

Ihm ging es in der Zeit ohne mich auch nicht gut, dass wusste ich jetzt. Er hatte auch unheimlich gelitten, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr als ich, wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war.

Ich holte kurz Luft und schluckte, dann stellte ich ihm eine Frage die mir auf der Seele brannte „Edward, du warst bei mir zu Haus? Wie geht es meinem Dad?", fragte ich betrübt.

Ich schämte mich etwas, denn an ihn hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht, seid ich eine Neugeborene bin.

„Er ist traurig, was ja verständlich ist, du bist seine einzige Tochter. Er träumte in der Zeit, in der ich in deinem Zimmer saß oft von dir. Besonders von Augenblicken als du noch klein warst und Renee und er noch zusammen waren.", sagte er behutsam, er schien zu spüren, dass ich mir Vorwürfe machte „Seine Trauer sitzt tief, aber ich denke er kommt gut damit zu Recht. Er ist oft bei Billy, dass lenkt ihn ab und die Arbeit natürlich auch. Deine Mom ruft ihn jeden Abend an, es scheint beiden zu helfen, wenn sie darüber reden."

„Das ist gut. Ich hoffe, dass sie sich schnell mit meinem Tod abfinden können. Die Vorstellung, dass die beiden sich haben, finde ich beruhigend, ich weiß nicht warum.", meine Stimme klang leise und deprimiert.

„Mit der Zeit wird es einfacher. Irgendwann sind all diejenigen Tod die du kanntest.", sagte er besänftigend „Ich weiß das klingt hart, aber du wirst es verstehen wenn es soweit ist."

„ Ja, da hast du vielleicht recht.", bestätigte ich seine Aussage.

Es herrschte eine Weile Ruhe. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und ich wusste, wir würden bald da sein.

Edward beobachtete mich die ganze Fahrt über.

„Wir sind bald da.", sagte ich, damit diese peinliche Stille endlich vorbei ging „Möchtest du vielleicht zu Hause anrufen, damit sie Bescheid wissen?"

„Ich denke sie wissen, noch besser als wir selbst, wann wir ankommen werden.", er grinste.

Ich verstand nicht was er meinte und das war mir wohl auch anzusehen. Er lachte leise auf und verdreht dann die Augen „Hast du Alice etwa vergessen?"

Ich musste selbst darüber lachen, dass ich darauf nicht allein gekommen war.

„Freust du dich sie alle wieder zu sehen?", fragte ich gespannt.

„Als ich losgelaufen bin aus Forks nicht, denn ich wusste nicht wie ich ihnen das alles erklären sollte und wie sie reagieren würden, ob sie mir vielleicht die Schuld geben würden.", seine Stimme war wie ein samtweiches Flüstern „Jetzt weiß ich immer noch nicht ob ich mich freuen soll oder nicht. Denn ich habe jetzt zwar keine so schlechten Nachrichten mehr zu überbringen, aber ich habe trotzdem noch Angst wie sie auf mich reagieren. Ich kann mir denken, dass ich sie alle –vermutlich besonders Esme – sehr mit meinem Weggehen verletzt habe. Ich mache mich seelisch und moralisch schon auf eine Standpauke bereit. Ich hoffe sie lassen meinen Kopf dran.", sagte er spöttisch.

Ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Keine Sorge, zur Not werde ich dich beschützen.", er lachte auf „Du siehst ja wie gut das mit dem Vampiren durch die Luft schleudern schon klappt."

„Ja, allerdings. Also ist das der Grund warum ich deine Gedanken schon damals nicht hören konnte.", er lächelte mich an „Eine sehr interessante Gabe die du hast. Ich muss nur mal sehen, wie ich dir beibringen kann sie besser zu beherrschen, weil wenn du jeden der unerwartet auf dich zukommt _fliegen_ lässt, dann könnte das vielleicht irgendwann einmal ein böses Ende nehmen. Vielleicht kannst du es ja sogar ausbreiten oder so ähnlich. _Wir_ werden sehen. _Wir_ haben ja jetzt viel Zeit.", sagte er freudig.

„Ja, das denke ich auch.", ich lächelte zurück.

Mein stummes Herz hätte beinahe wieder angefangen zu schlagen, als er immer wieder ‚_Wir_' sagte. Er meinte es anscheinend wirklich ernst. Er wollte, dass wir uns wieder vertragen und wieder ein Paar werden. Aber wir werden erst einmal sehen, ich hoffe das das mit genügend Zeit wieder alles wird wie vorher. Nur das ich jetzt keine menschliche Bella mehr bin, sondern eine Vampir-Bella, die mindestens genauso stark ist wie er. Ich musste bei dem Gedanken schmunzeln. Jetzt musste _ich_ die nächste Zeit erst einmal aufpassen, dass ich ihn nicht verletze.

Wir waren nun schon wieder an dem Schild, das uns sagte noch 5 Meilen bis nach Ottawa.

Ich bog wieder rechts ab auf den Schotterweg. Edward neben mir wurde sichtlich nervös, er spielte mit seinen Fingern.

Keine 5 Minuten später standen wir vor dem Haus der Cullens, wie bei meiner Ankunft waren wieder alle auf der Veranda versammelt, nur diesmal standen noch 2 Personen mehr da: Julia und Jacob.

Ich nahm vor dem aussteigen kurz Edwards Hand, drückte sie und sagte sanftmütig lächelnd: „Keine Sorge, dass wird schon."

Wir stiegen beide aus und gingen auf unsere Familie zu.

Ja, unsere Familie, denn sie war jetzt genauso meine, wie auch Edwards.

*************************************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **

**Es tut mir unsagbar Leid, dass das mit diesem Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. **

**Ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt. Lasst es mich wissen! ;-)**

**Ich finde es ist jetzt auch mal an der Zeit jemanden zu danken:**

**Als erstes meiner besten Freundin Julia, die immer meine Kapitel vor allen anderen ließt und mir Verbesserungsvorschläge gibt und mich aufbaut, wenn ich mal beim Schreiben hänge. Danke Süße, lieb dich ganz doll! *knutschi***

**Dann meiner VZ-Julia, die mir einen interessanten Einblick in ihr Biss-Verständnis gegeben hat und ohne die so manches Kapitel vielleicht anders ausgegangen wäre. DANKE! Hab dich lieb! *bussi***

**Und ich danke auch den lieben Leuten die mir so liebe Reviews schreiben, ohne euch hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon längst den Mut zum weiterschreiben verloren.**

**DANKE**

**GLG**


	11. Home sweet home EPOV

**Home sweet home**

Jetzt sah ich sie, meine ganze Familie.

Alle – selbst der Wolf und Julia – standen auf der Veranda, als wir mit dem Auto vorfuhren. Ich hörte sie schon, ohne dass auch nur einer von ihnen den Mund öffnete.

Zum Beispiel hörte ich ganz klar Esmes mütterliche Stimme heraus, die besorgt dachte: ‚_Endlich ist meine Junge wieder da. Ob es ihm wohl gut geht?_',.

Komischerweise, schien niemand richtig sauer auf mich zu sein.

Nur die Gedanken von zwei Leuten verwirrten mich zutiefst.

Zum ersten war da Alice, die mir anscheinend ihre Gedankengänge nicht zeigen wollte, denn sie sang irgendein mir unbekanntes russisches Volkslied. Und dann war da noch eine sehr tiefe, männliche unbekannte Stimme, es konnte nur die des Hundes sein: ‚_Sie hat diesen treulosen Blutsauger also wirklich gefunden. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum sie unbedingt hier her wollte, um ihn zu sehen. Nach alldem was er ihr ange…_' Ich schaltete ihn einfach aus, dass hatte ich im Laufe der Zeit gelernt und im Augenblick war ich sehr froh das ich das konnte, denn mit solchen Vorwürfen und Beleidigungen will ich mich jetzt nicht befassen. Ich werde mich schon noch früh genug damit auseinandersetzen müssen.

Es steht fest, er hat Bella das Leben gerettet und dafür werde ich ihm auch bis in alle Ewigkeit danken, dennoch ist es viel zu gefährlich für meine Familie und mich, aber vor allem auch für Bella. Junge Werwölfe sind unberechenbar.

Diesmal war es Bella, die mich aus meinen Grübeleien riss, indem sie plötzlich und total unerwartet nach meiner Hand griff und sie sanft drückte. „Keine Sorge, dass wird schon.", fügte sie mit ihrer wunderschönen, einfühlsamen Stimme und einen atemberaubenden Lächeln hinzu.

Diese kleine Berührung war einfach alles für mich. Ich wollte nie wieder vergessen wie sich das angefühlt hat. Auch wenn es eine noch so winzige Berührung war, so sagte sie doch mehr als tausend Worte. Sie zeigte mir dadurch wie nah sie sich noch zu mir fühlte, dass sie sich sorgt…

In dem Moment hörte ich wie Bella neben mir langsam den Türgriff bediente, ich tat es ihr gleich und stieg zusammen mit ihr aus.

Ich wartete bis sie an meiner Seite war, dann gingen wir einige Meter auf alle zu und machten ein Stück vor der Veranda halt.

Ich wusste immer noch nicht was mich erwartet.

„Also, eins muss man dir lassen kleine Schwester, du scheinst noch schneller und verrückter zu fahren als Edward.", es war Emmet der das Schweigen als Erster brach „Letztes Mal dieses coole Manöver als du hier vorgefahren bist und diesmal warst du so schnell wieder da. Ich hätte frühstens in zwei Stunden erst mit euch gerechnet. Ich dachte Alice wollte uns veralbern, als sie sagte ihr seid in 5 Minuten da."

Alice schaute ihn kurz mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Einen Augenblick später kamen alle auf uns zu um uns zu begrüßen und uns zu umarmen, alle bis auf Alice. Naja, und Jacob kam auch nicht auf _uns_ zu, sondern ehr auf Bella. Er umarmte sie und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, was ich leider nicht verstehen konnte. Wenn ich seine Gedanken jedoch richtig deutete, musste es etwas in der Richtung sein wie ‚_Bist du jetzt glücklich deinen Vampirlover wieder zu haben?_', denn genau das dachte er auch in diesem Augenblick.

Bella funkelte ihn böse an.

In mir brodelte es, was erlaubt sich dieser Hund nur? Er kennt mich doch überhaupt nicht! Was geht ihn das an?

Das einzige was mich etwas beruhigte, war dass Bella diesen Kommentar wohl auch als unpassend empfand und ihm mit ihren Blicken zurechtwies.

Esme umarmte mich am längsten und dabei schluchzte sie leise. Es tat mir sehr Leid. Erst jetzt verstand ich, wie sehr ich sie doch alle mit meinem plötzlichen Weggang verletzt haben musste und insbesondere meine Mutter.

„Versprich mir, dass du das nie wieder machst, Edward!", ihre Stimme klang weich und herzlich „Versprich, dass du nie wieder einfach so gehst und so lange wegbleibst, ohne zu sagen wo du hingehst!"

„Indianerehrenwort Mom!", sagte ich sanft und drückte sie noch einmal fest an mich, bevor ich sie losließ.

Ich bemerkte wie mir der Wolf von der Seite böse Blicke zuwarf. Jetzt erst wurde mir bewusst, dass meine Wortwahl vielleicht nicht ganz so passend gewählt war.

Selbst Rosalie umschloss mich kurz mit ihren Armen, dabei dachte sie ‚_Schön das du wieder da bist, Bruder. Mach das ja nie wieder. Nicht das es mich kümmern würde, nur will ich nicht, dass Esme und Carlisle nochmal so leiden müssen_'.

Ich musste kurz schmunzeln. Es hatte einen Grund warum sie es nicht laut sagte. Ich wusste, dass ich ihr auch gefehlt hatte. Auch wenn sie das nicht zugeben wollte. Mittlerweile kannte ich Rosalie gut genug um das zu wissen.

Alle hatten uns jetzt freundlich begrüßt, außer Alice, sie summte mittlerweile in Gedanken eine Etüde von Chopin.

Ich schaute über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg, um sie besser sehen zu können.

Sie hatte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck bewegt, ihre Arme waren noch immer vor ihrer Brust verkreuzt und ihr Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, fast so, als würde sie uns gar nicht sehen.

Was war nur mit ihr los? Ich dachte eigentlich, sie wäre die Person – neben Esme – die sich am meisten über meine Ankunft freuen würde.

Nun bekamen auch alle anderen mit, wohin mein Blick schweifte, sie wendeten sich um zu Alice und musterten sie.

„Alice, willst du deinen Bruder nicht auch begrüßen?", es war Esme, die sich liebevoll an sie wendete „Du hast ihn doch auch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."

In den Gedanken der anderen konnte ich lesen, dass sie genauso verwirrt waren wie ich: ‚_Was hat sie nur?'_ ‚_Eigentlich hatte sie ihn doch so vermisst, warum begrüßt sie ihn nicht?'_

Alice löste ihre Augen von dem Gegenstand den sie gerade anvisiert hat und traf nun auf die Meinen. Jedoch konnte ich ihrem Ausdruck noch keinerlei Gefühlsregung abgewinnen. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung, jedoch zeigte sie mir immer noch nicht ihre Gedankenwelt.

Es bildete sich eine Art Schneise zu mir, nur damit Alice zu mir durch konnte.

Als sie bei mir war breitete sie ihre Arme aus um mir eine Umarmung zu schenken. Ich war erleichtert, dass ich ihr ganzes Verhalten augenscheinlich doch nur falsch interpretiert hatte. Ich nahm sie in die Arme und drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf ihre stachligen, schwarzen Haare.

„Hey großer Bruder,", sagte sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme „schön das du wieder da bist, du hast mir gefehlt."

Ich lächelte „Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Alice!"

Auf einmal löste sie sich grob von mir „Ach ja? Hast du das?", ich schaute sie zweifelnd an, doch bevor ich in ihren Gedankengängen lesen konnte, was sie als nächstes vorhat, schubste sie mich mit voller Kraft nach hinten, so das ich einige Schritte zurückgehen musste, damit ich nicht falle. „Du hast mich also vermisst, ja? Und warum bist du dann einfach gegangen?", diesmal rammte sie mir ihre Faust direkt in den Bauch.

Ich war verblüfft, normalerweise war meine Schwester nie gewalttätig, solch eine heftige Reaktion hätte ich ehr Rose zugetraut aber nicht ihr. Sie sprach weiter, die Wut in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören „Wieso bist du gegangen? Ohne jemanden Bescheid zu sagen? Ohne _MIR_ zu sagen, wo du hingehst?" wieder schlug sie auf mich ein, diesmal allerdings – so schien es – mit all der Kraft, die ihr kleiner, so zierlich wirkender Körper aufbringen konnte. Mir riss es den Boden unter den Füßen weg und ich merkte wie ich einige Meter durch die Luft flog und ein Baum, der meinen Fall „abfederte" unter meinem Gewicht zu Bruch ging.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid.", mehr brachte ich nicht heraus. In dem Moment kam sie auch schon wieder auf mich zu, mein natürlicher Instinkt sagte mir, ich solle mich gegen sie verteidigen, doch ich wollte das nicht. Ich stellte mich nur wieder auf die Beine.

„Es tut dir Leid? Das sollte es besser auch. Ich dachte ich bin deine Vertraute, ich dachte wenn du so etwas planst, würdest du wenigstens mich davon unterrichten.", sagte sie frustriert „Oder mich vielleicht sogar mitnehmen!", sie hämmerte diesmal mit ihren kleinen Fäusten gegen meine Brust, allerdings nicht so stark wie zuvor, als sie mir in die Magengegend schlug.

Nun hörte ich Schritte auf uns zukommen „Alice, lass das. Du bereust das hinterher.", sagte Jasper sanftmütig und versuchte sie zurückzuhalten.

„Das glaube ich wohl kaum. Und hör auf mich mit deiner Gabe beruhigen zu wollen.", antwortete sie angespannt.

Jasper wollte gerade nach ihr greifen, als ich ihm direkt in die Augen schaute und ganz leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

‚_Bist du sicher?_', fragte er stumm.

Ich schloss die Augen und bewegte meinen Kopf leicht auf und ab, daraufhin zog er sich zurück.

Ich schaute Alice jetzt wieder an, die immer noch auf meine Brust einschlug. Nach einer Weile begann die Stelle ein wenig zu kribbeln.

„Und dann auch noch dieses Versteckspiel", setzte sie nun wieder an „Du hast meine Visionen manipuliert, damit ich dich nicht sehen kann. Damit ich dich nicht aufsuchen kann, um dir zu helfen, um dich zu trösten."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Alice.", sprach ich reumütig „Ich wollte nur allein sein, ich habe nicht an euch gedacht und das das tut mir wirklich sehr Leid. Das musst du mir glauben."

„Warum? Du hättest mich wenigstens mal anrufen können. Ich hätte dich nicht gesucht wenn du es nicht gewollte hättest.", sagte sie immer noch rasend vor Zorn „Nur ein Lebenszeichen."

Sie schlug jetzt wieder heftiger zu.

„Alice, es ist jetzt genug.", es war Bella, die sich nun aus dem Hintergrund zu Wort meldete.

Ich schaute sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte es dir versprochen.", sprach Bella leise zu mir. Nur ich verstand ihre Worte, alle anderen schauten nur verwirrt, außer Alice, die es nicht mal zu bemerken schien. Sie hatte versprochen, dass wenn mir jemand etwas tun würde, würde sie mich beschützen.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus.

„Alice, hör auf, auf ihn einzuprügeln, wie auf einen Boxsack.", sagte Bella nun etwas lauter.

Mein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, als ob Bella Alice etwas tun würde, nur weil sie mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf mich einschlug.

„Was grinst du so?", fragte Alice mich tobend.

Ich erwiderte nichts, versuchte jedoch mein Lächeln zu verstecken.

Alice hob gerade ihre Faust, als Bella sie wieder ansprach, diesmal auch nicht mehr sehr geduldig klingend „NEIN, Alice!".

Alice holte zum Schlag aus und ich kniff, aus purem Reflex, die Augen schon zu, als ich plötzlich einen dumpfen Aufprall hörte. Erst dachte ich, es käme von ihrem Schlag, bemerkte jedoch schnell, dass ich rein gar nichts gespürt habe.

Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und sah wie Alice circa 5 Meter von mir entfernt auf dem Boden lag, meine Familie schon kniend um sie versammelt.

Bella hingegen kam auf mich zu. Hatte Bella gerade wirklich ihr Schild eingesetzt um mich zu beschützen? Anders konnte es nicht sein.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie mich besorgt und fuhr sanft über meine Brust, als wolle sie mich auf Verletzungen untersuchen „Hat sie dich verletzt?"

Ich musste laut auflachen, woraufhin Bella augenblicklich aufhörte und mich böse anfunkelte.

„Dafür, dass sie dich nicht verletzt hat, hat sie dich aber ganz schön weit fliegen lassen.", fügte sie spöttisch hinzu.

„Ja, aber Bella ich bin kein Mensch. Sie ist nicht stärker als ich.", grinste ich sie an.

„Naja, dann hätte ich sie vielleicht doch weiter machen lassen sollen.", sagte sie scharf „Anscheinend hast du ja noch nicht genug abbekommen."

„Apropo, wie hast du das gemacht? Das war beeindruckend.", sagte ich stolz.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich war wütend auf sie, das sie dich so angegriffen hat.", sprach sie leise „_Sie_ hatte nicht das Recht dazu."sie lächelte zaghaft „Und durch meine Wut, auf Alice ging es irgendwie. Auch wenn es mir schon wieder Leid tut. Es sieht immer so schmerzhaft aus.", sie blickte kurz zu Alice zurück.

„Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass du ihr in irgendeiner Weise wehgetan hast, dennoch sollten wir uns allein der Höflichkeit halber vergewissern.", zwinkerte ich ihr zu und sie nickte zustimmend.

„Bella, wieso immer ich?", sagte Alice traurig.

„Alice, du weißt wie sehr mir das Leid tut.", der bedauernde Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war deutlich zu erkennen. Ich bin mir sicher, wäre sie noch menschlich, wäre sie wunderschön rot angelaufen.

„Wieso tust du es dann? Und vor allem: Wie hast du das gemacht? ", mittlerweile stand Alice wieder auf ihren Füßen und setzte in Gedanken hinzu ‚_Edward, du kannst echt von Glück reden das sie dir geholfen hat … und ich auch. Es tut mir Leid, aber du hast mir so gefehlt. Ich weiß nicht was da über mich gekommen ist. Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst Bruder. Bitte, tu das nie wieder._', ich atmete einmal tief durch, lächelte sie aufmunternd an und nickte unauffällig. Alice schien zu verstehen und schmunzelte leicht.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich das mache.", unterbrach Bella unser stummes Gespräch „Ich war nur wütend, dass du lieber auf ihn", sie deutete mit ihrem Kopf auf mich „eingeschlagen hast, anstatt in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden. Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art! Und dann ging es halt einfach so."

„Wut oder Beschützerinstinkt?", witzelte Emmet „Macht das eigentlich Spaß Alice? Du hast ja mittlerweile die meiste Erfahrung!", dafür kassierte er sich einen Seitenhieb von Rose und einen bösen Blick von Alice „Autsch. Rose, dass muss aufhören."

‚_Nicht, wenn du so weitermachst!',_ dachte Rose, aber anstatt genau das zu erwidern schaute sie ihn nur tadelnd an.

Das ist tatsächlich eine interessante Frage, was löst es bei ihr aus, das sie ihr Schild, so schnell auf mich übertragen konnte.

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie Bella _das_ so schnell gemacht hat!", grübelte Carlisle „Zumal sie sich nicht mal richtig im klaren darüber gewesen ist, dass das funktioniert."

Ich schaute ihm direkt in seine goldenen Augen.

‚_Edward, hat sie dich schon einmal abgewehrt?_', ich musste dran denken, wie sie mich auf der Fahrt hierher weggeschleudert hatte und nickte.

‚_Ich würde gerne etwas probieren mein Sohn, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist?'_, ich schaute skeptisch zu Carlisle, nickte aber dennoch.

‚_Tut es weh Sohn? Ich meine wenn sie jemanden abblockt?',_ jetzt verstand ich, ich musste mir ein kichern verkneifen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Bella, war gerade in Gedanken versunken – zu meinem bedauern, konnte ich sie immer noch nicht hören – es schien so, als würde sie über Carlisle Frage nachdenken. Der Augenblick war genau richtig. Ich blinzelte Carlisle schnell zu – als Zeichen, dass ich bereit war – und er nickte.

Eine hundertstel Sekunde später stürmte er auf mich zu, sein Gesicht war verzogen – alles Teil des Schauspiels – als würde er mich angreifen wollen.

Alle schauten auf, auch Bella riss diese plötzliche Handlung aus den Gedanken, sie kniff die Augen einen Millimeter zusammen.

Ich schaute kurz zu ihr, da merkte ich auch schon, wie Carlisle gegen mich lief, was einen lauten Knall verursachte und mich zu Boden warf, wo er auf mir landete.

Man merkte meinem Vater an, dass er überrascht war, dass seine Idee nicht funktioniert hatte. Er ging schnell von mir runter und reichte mir eine Hand damit ich aufstehen konnte – auch wenn ich das eigentlich nicht nötig gehabt hätte, griff ich nach ihr.

„Habe ich dich verletzt, Edward?", fragte er besorgt.

Ich schmunzelte leicht, sehe ich so verletzlich aus?

„Es tut mir Leid, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet.", sein Blick viel auf Bella, die uns belustig anschaute.

„Wieso hast du nicht versucht Carlisle zu blocken, als er mich angreifen wollte?", ich verstand das Lächeln auf Bellas Lippen nicht.

„Erstens, fand ich es unpassend, er nimmt mich hier auf, wie seine Tochter, da dachte ich, ich sollte es mir nicht gleich so verscherzen.", jetzt wurde ihr Lächeln noch breiter „Und Zweitens, wusste ich das zu keinem Zeitpunkt, für dich Gefahr bestand. Wenn dein Dad wirklich so sauer auf dich gewesen wäre, das er dich hätte angreifen wollte – was Carlisle sowieso nie tun würde, weil er Gewalt in jeglicher Form verabscheut – dann hätte er es gleich getan und nicht erst nach einer guten halben Stunde die wir schon hier sind. Außerdem muss ich noch kurz erwähnen – für alle die es noch nicht bemerkt haben – ich bin jetzt eine von euch, was bedeutet, ich bin kein Mensch mehr. Meine Sinne sind geschärft. Auch wenn ich gerade über Carlisle Frage zuvor nachgedacht habe, so habe ich eure kleine stumme Unterhaltung trotzdem mitbekommen.", sagte sie trocken.

Emmet prustete Laut los „Haha. Kleine Schwester du bist so genial. Wir sollten dich besser nicht unterschätzen.", er schüttelte sich vor Lachen „Carlisle, dein Gesichtsausdruck war so ... lustig. Du sahst so _gezwungen_ böse aus."

„Vielleicht sollten wir alle erst einmal ins Haus gehen.", durchbrach Esmes mütterliche Stimme Emmets lautes Gelächter.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Wie lange war ich nicht mehr hier gewesen? Wie lange hatte ich sie wegen meinem Selbstmitleid zu erst ignoriert, bevor ich dann gegangen bin?

Alice hatte vorhin vollkommen Recht. So hätten sie alle reagieren müssen, alle hätten auf mich sauer sein müssen, mir Standpauken halten müssen. Alice hätte noch viel stärker zuschlagen sollen. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, wie nah Alice und ich uns standen. Sie war auf gewisse Weise wirklich meine Vertraute.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Bella leise und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu, als würde sie meine Selbstzweifel, die ich gerade hegte verstehen.

Ich schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, von dem ich wusste, dass sie es als sie noch ein Mensch war mochte und es verfehlte seine Absicht nicht, ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen.

Ich zögerte keinen Moment um sie zu ergreifen.

Ich war immer noch von der Begegnung mit ihr benommen. Ich rechnete fest damit, dass sie tot ist. Das ich Bella nie wieder sehen würde, und dann saß sie da – als Vampirfrau – plötzlich auf dem Fahrersitz meines Autos. Ich weiß immer noch nicht was ich davon halten soll. Sie hatte mir ihre Geschichte erzählt und es klang so unwirklich. Nie hätte ich damit gerechnet. Nie hätte ich mir das zu träumen gewagt.

Und dann das ganze Geschehen auf der Fahrt hier her. Als sie plötzlich angehalten hat und davon gelaufen ist, _vor mir_. Wie sie mich von sich weggestoßen hat, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Als sie mir sagte, ICH hätte nicht mehr das Recht ihr zu sagen das und wie sehr ich sie liebe. Es war als würde man mir mein erfrorenes Herz aus meiner steinharten Brust hinaus reißen und darauf herum tanzen.

Und dann ihr plötzlicher Stimmungsumschwung, diese zärtliche, liebevolle, minutenlange Umarmung. Die wieder einen Funken Hoffnung in mir aufkeimen ließ, dass sie mir alles verzeihen würde, irgendwann. Das ich sie verlassen hatte, sie allein und schutzlos im Wald zurückgelassen habe. Das ich sie belogen hatte, was meine Gefühle anbetraf. Das ich, obwohl ich von Alice wusste wie es ihr ging, trotzdem nicht zu ihr zurückgekehrt bin. Ich habe so ziemlich alles falsch gemacht, was man hätte falsch machen können und durch diese unheimlichen Fehler, habe ich ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt.

Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, was sie jetzt ist. Wäre ich da gewesen und hätte sie beschützt, könnte sie jetzt noch ein Mensch sein, zu Hause bei ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden in der Schule. Ich hoffe, dass sie mir das alles irgendwann verzeihen konnte. Das sie irgendwann innerhalb der Ewigkeit herausfinden würde wie sehr mir das alles Leid tut und wie sehr ich das alles bereue.

Wir waren im Wohnzimmer angekommen.

Meine Familie hatte sich bereits in der Essnische des Raums um den Tisch versammelt. Jacob, stand ein wenig abseits in der Ecke und beobachtete alles. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, jedoch seine Gedanken waren aufgewühlt. Er machte sich Sorgen um Bella. Er hatte Angst davor, dass ich wieder einfach gehen würde und sie zurücklassen würde. Die Bilder einer gebrochenen Bella durchströmten seinen und somit auch meinen Kopf. Es tat weh sie so zu sehen. Noch mehr weh tat es in dem Wissen, dass ich an all dem Schuld war.

„Alles in Ordnung Edward?", fragte mich Bella besorgt.

„Ja, alles Bestens.", log ich und versuchte zu lächeln.

„So siehst du aber nicht aus.", musterte sie mich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", ich gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

„Zu spät.", flüsterte sie „Also, sag bitte was los ist. Sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig."

Sie machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen um _mich_. Sie bringt mich tatsächlich immer wieder aufs Neue zum Staunen.

„Sagen wir es mal so. Jacob, hat seine Erinnerungen gerade nicht unter Kontrolle.", antworte ich leise und gab mich damit geschlagen „Ich werde es einfach ausblenden, es wird schon gehen.", ich versuchte wieder zu lächeln.

„Was denkt er denn?", sie ließ nicht locker.

„Jetzt nicht Bella. Setz dich.", antwortete ich leise, in der Hoffnung sie würde es bis nachher wieder vergessen haben. Leider, wusste ich dass das nicht der Fall sein wird, dennoch hoffte ich auf eine Art Aufschub des Gesprächs.

„Gut, dann später.", sagte sie stur und ging auf den letzten freien Stuhl zu um sich zu setzen. Ich verdrehte kurz die Augen – sie ist immer noch so starrsinnig wie damals – und stellte mich denn hinter ihren Platz.

Es herrschte einige Zeit Ruhe, zumindest was die Akustik im Raum anbetraf. In meinem Kopf hallten ihre Stimmen schon wieder alle durcheinander.

Nach guten 2 Minuten hielt ich das nicht mehr aus.

„Okay, ich weiß ihr habt viele Fragen. Aber könntet ihr sie bitte lautaussprechen? Wenn ihr alle so viel durcheinander denkt und ich auf jeden achten soll, wird mir vielleicht doch noch der Kopf platzen.", sagte ich ruhig und schon war es leiser.

Jacob in der Ecke fluchte auf mich ein, aber ich schaltete ihn wieder einfach aus.

„Gut Edward, erzähl uns _alles_! Was hast du gemacht? Wo warst du?", ergriff Alice neugierig als Erste das Wort.

„Alles? Du willst Alles wissen?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ja, Edward wir möchten bitte alles wissen, was du in der Zeit, in der du nicht da warst gemacht hast?", sagte Carlisle nun mit einem väterlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ich seufzte, woraufhin Bella sich zu mir umdrehte und mich liebevoll anlächelte „Ach, komm schon. Du hast es mir doch auch erzählt. Du schaffst es jetzt auch nochmal.".

Ich legte ihr meine Hand auf die Schulter und erzählte was ich in der Zeit wo ich allein durchs Land gereist bin gemacht habe. Das dauerte auch nicht lange, denn ich hatte nicht viel mehr gemacht, als zu rennen und hin und wieder mal zu jagen. Dann erzählte ich davon wie ich Bella besuchen wollte, sie nicht aufgefunden habe und dann von ihrem Tod erfuhr. Ich musste kurz stoppen um mich zu beruhigen und einmal tief durchzuatmen.

Alice sah darin ihre Chance „Du hast gedacht sie wäre tot und du kamst nicht mal auf die Idee uns zu informieren?", ihre Augen waren traurig.

Ich wusste was sie dachte, ohne auf die Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu hören. Bella wurde mit der Zeit zu Alice bester Freundin und sie witterte einen Vertrauensbruch meinerseits, weil ich ihr nicht umgehend davon erzählt habe.

„Alice, es tut mir Leid, zu erst hatte ich wirklich nicht gleich an euch gedacht.", sagte ich leise und beschwichtigend „Meine Trauer saß so tief. Ich habe an nichts anderes gedacht, als an sie. Ich habe mich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit erinnert…."

„Natürlich mein Junge, ich denke das kann jeder von uns nachvollziehen", sagte Esme liebevoll und warf Alice einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Aber nach einer Weile", sprach ich weiter „Habe ich überlegt wie es weiter gehen soll. Was ich als Nächstes tun soll. Und das Erste was mir dabei in den Sinn kam, war zu euch zurückzukehren um euch zu erzählen, was mit Bella geschehen ist."

„Deshalb habe ich dich auch plötzlich wieder gesehen. Dein Entschluss stand fest, zu uns zu kommen und es uns zu sagen.", sagte Alice betroffen, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Genau. Darum wollte ich zurückkehren. Ich wusste zwar nicht wie es danach weitergehen sollte, aber ich wusste, dass das meine Verpflichtung euch gegenüber ist.", ich lächelte zu Alice hinüber.

Ich erzählte noch, wie wir uns – oder besser gesagt wie sie mich, in Edmonton gefunden hat und dann war das Thema auch vom Tisch.

Wir redeten noch eine ganze Weile. Ich fühlte mich wohl, hier in der Mitte meiner Familie und an der Seite von Bella. Die während der ganzen Zeit nichts gesagt hatte, sie wirkte bedrückt.

Wir unterhielten uns alle, wie es von jetzt an weiter gehen sollte. Ich war froh, dass schon feststand, dass Bella und Julia bei uns bleiben und wir bis auf weiteres erst einmal in Ottawa wohnen würden.

Jedoch hieß es auch, dass Jacob bei uns Unterschlupf finden würde.

Ich ärgerte mich sehr darüber, einen Werwolf so dicht bei uns zu haben, aber ich wollte mich heute auch mit noch keinem streiten. Früher oder später würde das Thema nochmal auf den Tisch kommen und dann könnte ich meinen Standpunkt immer noch erläutern.

„Wie ist das denn eigentlich mit den Zimmern?", fragte Rose plötzlich „Ich meine wir sind jetzt wieder vier _Leute_ mehr, aber haben bloß noch ein freies Zimmer und Edwards. Also Emmet und ich werden keinen Schlafgast bei uns aufnehmen, nur das das von vornherein feststeht.", sagte sie schnippisch.

„Tja, dann würde ich sagen, dass sich jeweils zwei von euch ein Zimmer teilen müssen. Am besten wäre es, glaube ich, wenn sie die beiden Jungs Edwards Zimmer teilen und die beiden Mädchen das Gästezimmer beziehen würden.", sagte Carlisle unbesorgt.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", antworteten Jacob und ich wie aus einem Munde. Nie im Leben, werde ich mir ein Zimmer mit einem Werwolf teilen und schon gar nicht MEIN Zimmer.

Es herrschte eine Minute Pause, bis ich in Julias Gedanken sah, was sie gleich vorschlagen würde. Diese Idee gefiel mir äußerst gut und brachte mich zum schmunzeln.

„Also, wenn Edward und Jake sich so dagegen sträuben sich ein Zimmer zu teilen,", begann Julia vorsichtig „dann könnte ich mir mit Jake das Gästezimmer beziehen. Also wenn es ihm nichts ausmacht?", sie schaute vorsichtig zu ihm herüber.

Jacob lief rot an „Ähm… ja… klar… warum nicht!", antwortete er zaghaft lächelnd.

Jetzt erst achtete ich auf Bella, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihr Unterkiefer nach unten geklappt.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich sie vorsichtig.

„Hmmm… heißt das jetzt, dass du … und ich… uns ein Zimmer teilen _müssen_.", sie blickte mir nun direkt in die Augen.

„Ich denke das würde es bedeuten.", sagte ich und belächelte ihren Scharfsinn „Das ist doch kein Problem für dich, oder? Ich meine du brauchst jetzt keinen Schlaf mehr, was so viel bedeutet, wie wir müssen nicht nebeneinander nächtigen."

„Ja… Nein… es ist natürlich kein Problem für mich, mir ein Zimmer mit dir zu teilen", sprach sie hektisch „Und wie du schon sagtest, wir werden ja nicht zusammen in einem Bett schlafen."

Am Tisch schmunzelte meine Familie, auch ihnen schien Bellas Nervosität nicht entgangen zu sein.

„Ähm… ok, dann werde ich mal meine paar Sachen in dein … äh… unser Zimmer bringen.", bei ihren Worten stand sie schon auf und verschwand.

Ich drehte mich um, und sah wie sie ein paar Tüten die an der Wand lehnten griff – sicherlich das Ergebnis, der Shoppingtour mit Julia – und nach oben rannte.

Alle am Tisch schauten mich verdutzt an. Ich zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und wollte mich gerade auf den freigewordenen Platz setzen, als Alice auf mich zu kam.

„Willst du ihr nicht folgen?", sie zog mich zur Treppe „Und mit ihr reden?"

„Ich denke wir sollten ihr einen Augenblick Pause von all dem gönnen!", erwiderte ich und zog die Stirn ein klein wenig in Falten.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht.", sie verdrehte die Augen „Geh nach oben und sprich mit ihr. Aber sei nett und versuch ihr nicht weh zu tun.", sie blinzelte mich kurz böse an.

„Wenn du meinst,Alice.", ich hielt das zwar für keine gute Idee, wollte mir aber heute nicht noch einmal ihren Zorn auf mich ziehen.

„Ja, meine ich!", antwortete sie zufrieden, als ich langsam die Treppe nach hinauf stieg.

Oben angekommen ging ich auf meine Zimmertür zu, und hörte wie Bella im inneren – den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen – ihre Kleidung in den Schrank sortierte.

Ich überlegte kurz ob ich klopfen sollte, immerhin war es mein Zimmer, dennoch hielt ich es für angebracht, weil ich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht doch gerade umzog.

Also klopfte ich sanft zweimal an meine eigene Zimmertür.

„Herein.", sagte ihre engelsgleiche Stimme.

Ich drehte den Türknopf und trat ein. Wie ich es erwartet hatte, stand sie vor meinem Schrank und packte ihre Kleidung ein.

„Oh!", machte sie nur, als sie mich sah. Ich lächelte sie sanftmütig an, der Gedanke, dass sie ihre Sachen in meinen Schrank sortierte, freute mich ungemein.

„Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus?!", sagte sie und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Kleiderschrank.

„Nein, das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Immerhin wird es für die nächste Zeit auch _dein_ Zimmer sein.", ich grinste jetzt noch breiter, das war mir bewusst, aber ich konnte es auch nicht unterbinden „ Außerdem ist der Schrank groß genug."

Darauf wusste sie nichts zu erwidern. Ich setze mich auf mein Sofa und beobachtete sie, wie sie alles verstaute. Zu meiner Verwunderung, bot der Kleiderschrank immer noch genug Platz für noch mehr Kleidung. Alice würde sicherlich bald darauf bestehen den Schrank wieder vollständig zu füllen.

Als sie fertig war, ließ sie sich aufs Sofa neben mich fallen und ich beobachtete sie, sie war so vollkommen.

„Also, was hat Jacob vorhin gedacht, als du so gequält geschaut hast?", brach Bella das Schweigen und schaute mich nun auch an.

Ich stöhnte leise „Muss das jetzt sein?"

„Ja, muss es. Du hast es versprochen.", sagte sie bestimmend.

„Gut. Wenn es denn sein muss. Also er dachte daran,", ich atmete tief ein „wie du aussahst nach dem ich dich verlassen habe. Wie krank und traurig."

Sie schaute wieder nach vorne „Und darum hast du geschaut, als ob du durch Flammen gegangen wärst?"

„Mir war zwar nicht bewusst, dass man es mir angesehen hat, aber genauso habe ich mich gefühlt.", sagte ich traurig, meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwendend.

„Hm. So hat es sich damals für mich auch angefühlt.", sagte sie leise und auch in ihrer Stimme lag Trauer.

„Ich möchte nie wieder das du dich so fühlst, Bella.", sie schaute nun wieder zu mir „Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Das musst du mir glauben. Bitte verzeih mir!" am Ende des Satzes war meine Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Ich versuche es. Aber ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauern wird, bis ich das, ob ich das vergessen kann.", sie legte ihren Kopf schräg und musterte mich.

„Ich werde warten, Bella.", sagte ich und versuchte zu lächeln „Ich werde es dir beweisen. Ich liebe dich."

Sie seufzte.

Und dann konnte ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Ich musste ihr zeigen, wie sehr ich sie doch liebte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken nahm ich sanft ihr Kinn in meine Hand und zog sie vorsichtig zu mir ran. Es kam keinerlei Widerstand.

Ich schaute ihr noch Mal in ihre rubinroten Augen und legte dann meine Lippen ganz zärtlich auf ihre.

*************************************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **

**Wieder einmal hat sich das Schreiben eines Kapitels in die Länge gezogen. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen und es gefällt euch trotzdem. **

**Leider wird es in der nächsten Zeit immer etwas länger dauern bis ich ein neues Kapitel posten kann, da die Uni bald wieder losgeht und ich noch eine Hausarbeit schreiben muss.**

**DANKE, an alle die, die meine Geschichte lesen und denen sie gefällt. Eure Reviews sind der Wahnsinn und ich freue mich über jede einzelne. =)**

**GLG**


	12. Die mit dem Wolf tanzt! JPOV

**So liebe Leute es ist mal wieder soweit, mein neues Kapitel. **

**Ich hoffe ihr werdet mich nicht zu sehr verfluchen, denn dieses Kapitel ist aus Jacobs Sicht. Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen. **

**Ich hoffe ihr lasst diesmal ein paar mehr Reviews da. **

**Ich würde gerne eure Meinung wissen und eure Gedanken, wie es weitergehen könnte, auch wenn das in meinem Kopf eigentlich schon feststeht. ;)**

**Da es sich mittlerweile so eingependelt hat, dass ich immer Freitags ein neues Chapter hochlade, wird das jetzt so beibehalten. Weil schneller bekomme ich es – schon allein wegen der Uni – nicht mehr hin.**

**Liebste Grüße **

**Die mit dem Wolf tanzt**

Ich sollte mir also ein Zimmer mit einem Vampir teilen. Mit einem weiblichen Vampir. Mit einem wunderschönen, weiblichen Vampir namens Julia.

Eigentlich sollte mich das stören, aber erschreckender Weise tat es das nicht. Sie löste in mir nicht das Verlangen aus sie zu töten, sondern ehr das Gegenteil war der Fall: ich hatte den Drang auf sie aufzupassen, sie zu beschützen. Auch wenn sie das sicherlich ganz gut alleine hinbekam.

Sie übte, trotz das der Feind war, eine unwahrscheinlich starke Anziehung auf mich aus. Schon als ich sie das erste Mal mit Bella im Wald getroffen hatte, war klar das ich sie nicht als jenen bezeichnen würde. Erst dachte ich es wäre nur ihre Schönheit, die mich wie ein Blitz getroffen hatte, aber es war auch noch was anderes: ihr ganzes Auftreten uns gegenüber, die Art wie sie gleich freundlich und offen mit uns gesprochen hat und das obwohl sie uns nicht kannte. Es war nicht nur ein Blitz der mich getroffen hatte, es war ein Meteor.

Was zur Hölle ist nur aus mir geworden. Ich lebe in einem Haus voller Blutsauger und spüre, dass ich zu einem von ihnen eine engere Bindung aufbaue. Bin ich krank? Stimmt irgendwas nicht mit mir?

_Oh man Jake, sei ehrlich zu dir selbst, du magst die Kleine._

Ja, aber wie kann das nur sein? Warum?

„Jake, alles ok?", sprach Julia besorgt an mich gewandt und holte mich damit in das hier und jetzt zurück „Du bist so ruhig seid vorhin! Was bedrückt dich? Ist es weil ich vorgeschlagen habe, mir mit dir ein Zimmer zu teilen? Beunruhigt dich das? Willst du das nicht? Ich meine eigentlich brauche ich kein Zimmer, ich schlafe ja eh nicht. Du hast es eigentlich mehr oder weniger für dich allein. Nur das meine Kleidung …"

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung!", unterbrach ich sie aufgebracht.

Wie konnte sie nur denken, dass ich damit ein Problem hätte? Hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt wie sehr ich sie… mochte?!

Das war es also, ich hatte keinen Instinkt sie zu vernichten, weil ich sie mochte … ich mochte einen Vampir.

„Aber wieso bist du dann so ruhig?", sie musterte mich.

„Ich war nur in Gedanken.", dies entsprach der Wahrheit, dass ich über sie nachdachte, musste sie ja nicht wissen.

„Über was hast du nachgedacht?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Mist, es gab jetzt zwei Wege die einschlagen konnte, entweder ich sage ihr die Wahrheit, dass bedeutet sie erfährt das ich sie … mag, oder ich lüge.

Aber lügen, fiel mir augenblicklich ein, ging laut ihrer eigenen Aussage in ihrer Gegenwart sowieso nicht. Umso länger ich drüber nachdachte, umso verzwickter erschien mir diese Situation.

Wenn ich ihr sagen würde, dass ich sie … mag, wie würde sie reagieren? Würde sie weglaufen? Mich eventuell angreifen?

„Jake, sag doch bitte was los ist! Du machst mich sonst noch wahnsinnig.", sagte sie stürmisch.

Ich atmete tief durch. Ich würde ihr also die Wahrheit sagen. Jetzt!

‚_Nun, mach schon du Trottel_.', mahnte die Stimme in meinem Kopf. Der hat leicht reden, sowas ist gar nicht so einfach!

„Also.", setze ich seufzend an „Ich…"

„Ach verflucht!", unterbrach mich die Schwarzhaarige mit den kurzen, stachligen Haaren wütend „Wieso habe ich das nicht ehr kommen sehen.", sie ging zur Eingangstür und öffnete sie.

Wir alle schauten sie verwirrt an. Aber sie schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Alice!", ach so hieß sie, also das mit den Namen, muss ich echt noch lernen, wenn ich hier noch mehr Zeit verbringen sollte. Bei dem Gedanken daran schauderte es mir „Was hättest du ehr sehen müssen?", sprach die Blondine mit dem eingebildeten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Naja, Edward und Bella.", sagte Alice an die Blondine gewandt „Bella wird in exakt 30 Sekunden, schluchzend die Treppe runter gestürmt kommen."

„Was? Wieso?", meine Stimme bebte.

„Edward hat sie geküsst.", sagte Alice betrübt „Was sie daran zum" sie deutete mit ihren Fingern Gänsefüßchen an „weinen bringt, weiß ich nicht."

Für mich erklärte das schon einiges. Ich kannte Bella gut genug um zu erahnen was an einem Kuss falsch war. Das dieser Blutsauger es immer übertreiben musste. Wieso muss er alles so schnell haben wollen? Hat er keine Geduld? Ich grummelte leise und die Blicke fielen nun auf mich.

„10 Sekunden", sagte Alice leise und stand immer noch an der Tür „Ich werde ihr folgen, mit ihr reden und sie beruhigen."

„Kommt gar nicht in die Tüte!", sagte ich vielleicht ein wenig zu laut „Ich werde ihr folgen um mit ihr zu reden. Ich war die letzten Monate immer um sie rum. Sie wird sich mir sicherlich ehr anvertrauen als dir."

Zu meiner Überraschung nickte Alice und gab damit nach. Damit hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Nach dem Szenario vorhin bei der Ankunft der Beiden, hätte ich gedacht, dass das jetzt schwieriger werden würde. Ich habe so das Gefühl die Hellseherin wird mich noch einige Male überraschen.

„Jacob, mach dich bereit. 5 Sekunden. Sie wird schnell weg wollen. Ich hoffe inständig du kannst mit ihr mithalten.", sagte Alice ernst und ich schnaubte kurz vor Lachen auf.

„3….2….1…." als sie die eins gerade genannt hatte, hörte ich Bella schon wie sie die Treppe runterpolterte und natürlich schluchzte.

Ich stöhnte auf und machte mich bereit.

Kurz hinter ihr war der Blutsauger. Ich wusste, dass er meine Gedanken hören konnte, also schrie ich ihn in meinem Kopf förmlich an ‚_Bleib ihr ja fern!_', er blieb abrupt stehen und funkelte mich böse an. Doch mich interessierte das nicht, ich stürme hinter Bella hinterher, aus der Tür.

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun!", hörte ich hinter mir rufen, aber ich war schon aus dem Haus.

„Edward, lass ihn. Ich glaube er weiß momentan besser was in ihr vorgeht als wir alle zusammen.", hörte ich die kleine schwarzhaarige leise und besänftigend zu ihm sagen. Ich hörte wie Edward laut knurrte, aber er schien mir nicht zu folgen.

Danke, Alice. Irgendwie konnte man sich an das Fliegengewicht auch gewöhnen. In den letzen Tagen hatte ich mich eigentlich an den Großteil der Blutsaugerfamilie gewöhnt. Sie nahmen mich bei sich auf, wovon ich zwar anfangs nicht so begeistert war, aber mittlerweile habe ich mich recht gut an sie gewöhnt. Immerhin wollte ich bei Bella bleiben und um bei ihr zu sein, musste ich das eben akzeptieren.

Wo sollte ich auch sonst hin? Ich hatte kein zu Hause mehr. Klar, ich könnte immer wieder zu Billy zurück. Aber das wollte ich nicht, ich wollte das Rudel nicht wieder sehen. Ich war immer noch sauer auf sie alle, was sicherlich verständlich ist, denn sie wollten meine erste große Liebe und beste Freundin umbringen. Nein, zu denen wollte ich nicht zurück.

Was dachte ich hier eigentlich? Meine erste große Liebe? War sie das denn immer noch? Irgendwie fühle ich mich zu ihr nicht mehr so hingezogen. Klar, sie ist noch immer meine beste Freundin, aber liebte ich sie noch?

‚_Nein, du Idiot_', schrie es in mir ‚_Merkst du nicht, das du dabei bist dich in jemand ganz anderen zu verlieben oder es vielleicht schon bist._'

Oh mein Gott, konnte es wirklich sein das ich Julia nicht nur mochte, sondern sogar in sie verliebt war?! Ich schluckte schwer.

Ich rannte immer noch hinter Bella hinterher, doch meine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um Julia.

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Ich konnte mich doch nicht in so schnell in eine Andere verliebt haben, das ist unmöglich. Außerdem ist es so anders als bei Bella damals. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Es ist anders… es ist so als wir verbunden sind.

‚_Du Volltrottel, hast du schonmal an Prägung gedacht_?', maulte mein innerstes mich an.

Ich drosselte mein Tempo abrupt und merkte wie mir die Kinnlade nach unten fiel.

Konnte das denn sein? Konnte ich auf einen Vampir geprägt wurden sein? Aber wenn es so ist, müsste sie nicht dasselbe fühlen wie ich, diese Verbundenheit und … Liebe?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Ich bin in sie verknallt, mehr nicht.

‚_Wir werden ja sehen_', sprach mein inneres Ich sarkastisch _‚Aber nun, vergiss vor lauter grübeln, dein jetziges Ziel nicht. Ich sag nur: Bella!'_

Aber natürlich, dass ich mich um Bella kümmerte hatte jetzt oberste Priorität.

Ich roch sie, sie war nicht weit von mir entfernt, sie hatte höchstens 200 Meter Vorsprung. Ich erhöhte mein Tempo wieder und nutze meine gesamte Kraft aus um sie einzuholen.

„Bella! Bitte bleib doch stehen.", rief ich leise, aus Angst mir könnte die Puste ausgehen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass mir das eigentlich geschehen würde. Ich wusste dennoch, dass sie es gehört haben musste.

„Bella, bitte halte an.", rief ich ein weiteres Mal flehend „Ich bin es doch nur Jake und ich bin allein."

‚_Super du Depp, als ob sie sich nicht denken konnte wer du bist._', scherzte die Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich ignorierte sie.

„Bella bitte…"

„Jake, geh zurück zu den Anderen. Bitte, ich will jetzt allein sein.", unterbrach sie meine Bitte mit einem Schluchzen. Ich war der Meinung zu hören, dass sie jetzt langsamer lief.

„Nein Bella, ich werde dich jetzt nicht allein lassen.", rief ich liebevoll „Ich werde dir so lange folgen, bis du endlich stehen bleibst und mit mir sprichst."

„Ich möchte aber nicht darüber reden!", antwortete sie stur und ich musste die Augen verdrehen. Typisch Bella, lieber die Probleme in sich reinfressen, weil sie Angst hat, sie könnte andere damit belasten.

„Naja gut, dann eben nicht", sagte ich leise und ich hörte wie sie zufrieden seufzte.

Dachte sie wirklich ich mache es ihr so leicht?„Wenn du nicht reden willst, ist das eine Sache, aber ich habe dir versprochen immer bei dir zu bleiben. Also, werde ich dir immer folgen. Ich fand es schon schlimm genug, dass ich mein Versprechen auf deinen Wunsch hin brechen musste, nur damit du zu deinem Vampir-Lover fahren konntest.", ich hörte wie sie knurrte. Ich wusste es war ihr wunder Punkt.

„Jake!", sagte sie nur flehend.

„Bella, du kannst sagen was du willst. Ich werde nicht ohne dich zurückgehen.", sagte ich lächelnd. Weil ich wusste, dass ich sie bald soweit hatte, dass sie nachgab.

Ich hörte sie erneut seufzen und darauf folgend vernahm ich, wie sie anhielt. Ich hatte also Recht. Manchmal war Bella echt leicht zu durchschauen.

Ich rannte weiter und erspähte sie einige Sekunden später, wie sie auf einem umgekippten Baum saß, ich hielt an. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann langsam auf sie zu.

„Darf ich?", fragte ich sie und deutete auf den noch freien Platz an ihrer Seite.

„Würdest du dich abhalten lassen, wenn ich nein sagen würde?", sagte sie und hob ihren Kopf, so dass ich ihr in die Augen schauen konnte. Ihr Gesicht sah traurig aus und ihre Augen wirkten glasig. Fast so als würde sie weinen.

Ich seufzte.

‚_Jake, sei nett zu ihr. Mach es nicht noch schlimmer_', mahnte mich mein anderes Ich erneut.

„Ich denke schon.", antwortete ich ihr wahrheitsgemäß, woraufhin sie mich skeptisch ansah „Naja, wenn du etwas nicht magst oder nicht willst, sollte man sich Neuerdings, vielleicht besser von dir fernhalten. Und da ich keine Lust habe durch die Luft zu fliegen, so wie all die anderen auf die du sauer warst oder vor denen du Angst hattest oder was weiß ich was das alles an dir auslöst, denke ich dass es besser ist, mich nicht neben dich zu setzen, wenn du es nicht möchtest. Weil im Gegensatz zu deinen Vampir-Freunden, würde ich mich sicherlich verletzen.", ich grinste sie aufmunternd an.

Sie lächelte, ich hatte es mal wieder geschafft.

„Nun setz dich schon hin Jake. Ich versuche mich zu beherrschen!", witzelte sie.

Ich nahm ihre Einladung an, ging langsam auf sie zu und ließ mich auf dem Platz neben ihr fallen.

„Wow. Danke.", sagte ich und grinste sie breit an „Also, dass du mich hier sitzen lässt. Ich hatte schon kurz überlegt, ob das nicht eine Falle ist und du mich nicht doch _wegbomben_ würdest, um mich loszuwerden.", bei der Vorstellung musste ich lachen.

„Sei lieber lieb Jacob.", warnte sie mich „Ich könnte es mir noch anders überlegen.", kurz nachdem sie das ausgesprochen hatte boxte sie mich in die Seite.

„Autsch.", stöhnte ich. Auch wenn es vielleicht nur als freundschaftlicher Knuff gemeint war, so tat es doch ganz schön weh. Meine Hand wanderte sofort an die Stelle und wieder entfuhr mir einen Schmerzenslaut.

„Mist Bella. Du bist kein Menschlein mehr. Das darfst du nicht vergessen. Du kannst mich jetzt echt verletzen!", sagte ich, das atmen tat mir weh, deshalb versuchte ich flach zu atmen. Ich glaube sie hat mir eventuell eine wenn nicht sogar zwei Rippen gebrochen. Zwar heilt alles an mir schneller, doch würde das jetzt einige Tage dauern. Verfluchter Mist.

‚_Sag, lieber noch nicht, sonst kommst du nicht dazu mit ihr zu reden_', warnte mich mein Innerstes.

Da hatte es vermutlich Recht. Erstmal musste ich das hinter mich bringen.

„Tut mir Leid Jake.", sie sah besorgt aus.

„Ach kein Ding. Ein echter Wolf steckt das weg.", ich lächelte und sie tat es mir gleich.

Jetzt oder nie.

„So Kleines, willst du mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?", sagte ich sanftmütig.

Sie schnaufte und sah mich an.

Einige Minuten herrschte Stille, ich überlegte schon, was ich sagen könnte, damit sie das Schweigen brach, als sie von allein begann.

„Er hat mich geküsst. … In seinem… in unserem Zimmer.", stotterte sie.

„Und das ging dir zu schnell, oder wie oder was? War es nicht eigentlich das was du dir gewünscht hast?", sagte ich und legte meinen Kopf schräg „Ich meine du wolltest doch hier her um ihn zu sehen. Und um zu sehen, wie er auf dich reagiert, oder nicht? Es ist doch ein Zeichen dafür das er dich immer noch mag… liebt… was weiß ich."

„Ja Jake, genau das wollte ich. Ich wollte hier her um zu sehen, ob er nicht doch noch Gefühle für mich hat.", wieder atmete sie tief durch „Nur wie du schon sagtest, es kam so plötzlich. Es ging so schnell. Ich liebe ihn Jake, dass weißt du. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Aber ich kann das einfach noch nicht. Ich bin dafür noch nicht bereit. Ich habe Angst, dass er nach ein paar Monaten merkt, dass er mich nicht mehr braucht oder nicht mehr will. Ich will mich da nicht wieder so schnell reinsteigern, aus Angst, dass wenn ich es tue und er wieder geht, ich das nicht überleben könnte. Ich brauche Zeit. Mir fehlt im Moment das Vertrauen in ihn. Auch wenn er mir jetzt immer wieder sagt, wie sehr er mich liebt und braucht und will. Wie sieht es in einem halben Jahr aus oder in zehn oder in einem Jahrhundert. Die Ewigkeit, ist eine lange Zeit, Jake. Wieso sollte er es sich nicht wieder anders überlegen? Vielleicht fällt ihm auf, dass er die menschliche Bella lieber mochte, die mit dem für ihn schlagenden Herzen. Was versichert mir, dass er nicht wieder geht?", endete sie.

Es war eine der längsten Reden, die ich je von Bella gehört hatte, da war ich mir sicher. Auch hatte sie mir gegenüber noch nie so über ihre Gefühle geredet. Trotz, dass wir beste Freunde waren, war das Thema „Gefühle" immer ein Tabu. Dessen war ich mir bewusst, aus diesem Grund kam ich damals auch nie dazu meine Gefühle ihr gegenüber zu benennen. Jetzt denke ich, dass das auch genau der richtige Weg war. Denn die Empfindungen die ich damals für sie hegte, haben sich jetzt gewandelt und auf jemand anderen übertragen.

Sie schaute mich fragend an und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

„Keiner kann dir versichern das er nicht wieder geht.", sagte ich ruhig und sie seufzte „Wahrscheinlich kann nicht mal er selber das. Man weiß nie was kommt, Bella. Es kann sich so viel ändern. Die Welt dreht sich immer weiter, auch in der Ewigkeit. Ich kann dich verstehen, Bella. Alle deine Ängste sind nachvollziehbar und verständlich. Das werden die anderen und vermutlich auch er genauso sehen. Ich begreife, dass du Zeit brauchst und ich bin mir sicher, die wird er dir auch geben. Denn Bella, auch wenn du daran zweifelst das er dich liebt, ich tu es nicht.", sie schaute mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und ich verstand ihre Reaktion sofort, ich konnte ja selbst kaum glauben, das ich den Blutsauger in Schutz nahm „Es ist mein Ernst, Bella. Man sieht es ihm förmlich an, wie sehr er dich liebt. Seine Augen glänzen und ich denke wenn sein Herz nicht ein Eisklumpen wäre, dann würde es in deiner Gegenwart anfangen schneller zu schlagen. Als er bei der Vampir-Versammlung vorhin hinter dir stand, hat er nicht einmal den Blick von dir abgewendet und die ganze Zeit hatte er ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er scheint froh zu sein dich wieder zu haben Bella und ich bin mir sicher er würde alles dafür tun, damit du ihm wieder vertraust. Er liebt dich und wenn das sogar ich feststelle und es sogar dir gegenüber zugebe, dann kannst du es ruhig glauben. Nimm dir die Zeit die du brauchst, er wird es verstehen und auf dich warten.", ich lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Meinst du im Ernst er wird warten, bis ich bereit bin?", sie wirkte immer noch niedergeschlagen, aber ihre Stimme hatte nun auch einen hoffnungsvollen Klang „Ich meine wieso hat er mich denn geküsst, und hat nicht gewartet, bis ich den ersten Schritt tue."

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter „Auch wenn er sich beherrschen will und dir Zeit geben möchte, so solltest du eine Tatsache nicht unterschätzen!", sie musterte mich fragend „Er ist auch nur ein Mann.", ich hörte sie kichern „Vielleicht wurde er von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt.", ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Aber wird er nicht böse sein, dass ich mich einfach, ohne ein Wort, von ihm gelöst habe und weggerannt bin?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, ich denke er versteht es. Wie schon gesagt, er liebt dich.", ich grinste.

‚_Oh mein Gott Jake, du übertriffst dich selbst_!', witzelte der kleine Jacob in meinem Kopf.

„Danke Jake.", sagte Bella und schloss ihre Arme fest um meine Mitte, was den Schmerz in meiner linken Seite, den ich solange unterdrückt hatte wieder aufkommen ließ.

„Ahhhhh….", stöhnte ich.

Sie ließ mich sofort los und schaute mich fragend an.

„Ich glaube du hast mir vorhin mit deinem Stupser eine Rippe gebrochen.", sagte ich nun mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme.

„Ohhh Gott, Jacob, wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", fragte sie entsetzt und legte sanft ihre kalten Finger auf die schmerzende Stelle.

„Ich musste erst mit dir reden.", sagte ich leise „Aber wenn du jetzt nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne wieder zurück in die Gruselvilla."

Bella funkelte mich kurz böse an, ignorierte aber anscheinend meinen Spruch und half mir dann auf.

„Soll ich dich tragen, Jake?", bot sie an

„Soweit kommt es noch.", lachte ich „Ich kann selbst laufen, aber Tempomäßig geb ich jetzt den Ton an."

„Geht klar.", sagte sie und lächelte mich entschuldigend an.

„Na dann los.", sprach ich und setzte mich in Bewegung.

Es tat höllisch weh, das atmen fiel mir schwer und das laufen machte es nicht besser.

Aber ich wollte Bellas Angebot auch nicht annehmen und mich von ihr tragen lassen. Obwohl sie es sicherlich geschafft und auch getan hätte. Aber nein, dass ging doch zu sehr gegen meinen Werwolfstolz.

Keine 10 Minuten später standen wir wieder vor dem Haus der Cullens.

Ich schaute zu Bella und fragte: „Bereit?"

Sie nickte nur und ging langsam auf die Stufen der Veranda zu, ich folgte ihr.

Sie öffnete die Tür und wir beide traten ein.

Alle 8 Augenpaare waren auf uns gerichtet.

„Carlisle?", sprach Bella leise.

„Ja Liebes?", antwortete er ruhig.

„Könntest du dir eventuell Jacobs Rippen ansehen.", sagte sie mitleidvoll „Es könnte sein, dass ich ihm ein oder zwei ausversehen gebrochen habe."

„Aber natürlich!", antwortete er und kam in zügigen Schritten auf mich zu.

Ich hörte ein leises kichern, das von der Treppe her kam. Ich sah in die Richtung und sah wie Edward grinste, ich konnte mir denken was er dachte, bestimmt etwas in der Richtung ‚_Geschieht dir ganz Recht_'. Auch Bella war das nicht entgangen und sie funkelte ihn kurz böse an und sofort erstarb sein lächeln.

„Entschuldigst du mich Jake, ich möchte ein bisschen allein sein.", sagte Bella leise.

Ich wusste sie brauchte Zeit um über alles in Ruhe nachzudenken. Ich nickte nur und sie ging davon. An der Treppe ging sie vorsichtig an Edward vorbei, der ihr traurig nachsah. Als von oben das zuschlagen einer Tür zu hören war, entspannten sich alle Anderen im Raum.

Carlisle untersuchte mich und ich verbiss mir das ein oder andere schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen. Er schmierte die Stelle mit einer Salbe ein und verband mir den Oberkörper.

„Du solltest dich in nächster Zeit schonen.", sagte er besorgt „Ich weiß, dass bei euch Wunden schneller heilen, als bei normalen Menschen, dennoch solltest du vorsichtig sein, damit die Knochen nicht schief zusammenwachsen.",

Als Zeichen das ich verstanden hatte, nickte ich nur.

„Willst du uns nicht erzählen was vorgefallen ist?", fragte Alice neugierig.

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir haben nur über einiges geredet.", ich schaute während ich das sagte zu Edward, der mich erwartungsvoll anschaute.

„Wird sie bleiben?", fragte die Vampirfrau, die so einen mütterlichen Touch hatte, leise.

„Ich denke ja.", nachdem ich sie kurz angesehen hatte, schaute ich wieder zu Edward „Sie hat keinen Grund zu gehen."

‚_Willst du wissen, wie es gelaufen ist.',_ fragte ich Edward in Gedanken.

Er schaute mich überrascht an und nickte vorsichtig.

Ich ließ das Gespräch in meinem Kopf Revue passieren und beobachtete ihn dabei.

Sein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck wich einem zu erst skeptischen, dann einem Erstaunten und zu guter letzt einem glücklichen Ausdruck.

Er schaute mir nun in die Augen und formte mit seinen Lippen, ein stummes Danke.

‚_Ich habe nur gesagt was ich gesehen habe. Also, wenn du sie wirklich liebst. Gib ihr Zeit um all das zu verstehen, um dich zu verstehen_.', wieder nickte er ‚_Sie wird dir zeigen wenn sie bereit ist. Also versau es nicht Alter_', als diese Wörter in meinem Kopf wiederhalten, musste ich leicht schmunzeln und ich sah, dass es ihm genauso ging.

„So mein Junge, ich mache dir erst einmal etwas zu essen. Du musst ja schrecklichen Hunger haben", wieder war es die Mutter. Zur Bestätigung, knurrte genau in diesem Augenblick mein Magen.

Sie grinste mich an.

„Wusste ich es doch.", sagte sie selbstzufrieden.

„Lass mich dir helfen, Esme", sagte Julia und lächelte mich daraufhin an, ich konnte nicht anders als ihr Lächeln zu erwidern.

Sie ist so wunderschön.

In dem Moment bemerkte ich eine schnelle Bewegung aus der Richtung in der Edward saß. Ich schaute zu ihm und sah, dass sein Kopf nach oben geschnellt war und er mich musterte.

Verfluchter Mist, hatte ich das eben laut gedacht.

Er nickte und schmunzelte.

‚_Behalt das für dich. Ich werd es ihr selbst irgendwann sagen_.', herrschte ich ihn in Gedanken an und sah wie er noch breiter grinste, aber zustimmend nickte.

Das Geräusch einer im ersten Stock aufgehenden Tür ließ uns alle in Richtung Obergeschoß blicken. Keine 2 Sekunden später stand Bella am oberen Treppenabsatz.

„Edward, könntest du mal bitte kommen. Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen.", sagte sie leise, aber dennoch liebevoll. Sie schaute kurz zu mir und lächelte, bevor sie sich wieder an Edward wandte, der sichtlich geschockt auf der unteren Stufe saß.

‚_Nun geh schon_', sagte es in meinem Kopf.

Er wandte sich kurz zu mir, schmunzelte und erklomm dann die Stufen. Oben angekommen, drehte er sich nochmal kurz zu mir um und formte nochmal mit seinen Lippen, ein stummes Danke.

Ich nickte und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Da war er auch schon verschwunden.

Vielleicht konnten er und ich ja doch irgendwann nochmal Freunde werden. Wer weiß!

In dem Moment hörte ich schon die schönste Stimme der Welt aus der Küche rufen: „Jake, dein Essen ist fertig."

„Ich komme.", antwortete ich nur und begab mich langsam in Richtung Küche.

****************************************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **


	13. Aussprache

**Aussprache**

Nun saß ich hier oben – allein - auf der Couch in Edwards Zimmer und dachte nach über alles was der Tag für mich bereit hielt.

In Edwards und meinem Zimmer, korrigierte ich mich selbst und musste darüber lächeln.

Der erste _Schock _darüber, dass wir uns ein Zimmer teilen mussten war jetzt verklungen. Anders kann man es einfach nicht nennen. Nachdem Julia vorgeschlagen hatte sich das Zimmer mit Jake zu teilen, damit es keine Verletzten oder sogar Tote gibt, merkte ich wie sich mein Magen verkrampfte.

Die Farbe wäre mir vermutlich aus dem Gesicht gewichen, wenn ich noch menschlich genug dafür gewesen wäre, aber so konnte mir keiner die Entrüstung darüber ansehen.

Ich weiß nicht was ich fühlte als das entschieden wurde, ich war geschockt und ängstlich, aber auch glücklich darüber, dass ich mir ein Zimmer mit ihm teilen _durfte_.

Erst wollte ich dagegen protestieren - aus reinem Selbstschutz - ich hatte Angst davor, dass es das nur schwerer machen würde. Für uns beide!

Aber im letzten Moment habe ich dagegen entschieden, mir kam in den Sinn wie sehr das Edward verletzen würde und ich wollte sicherlich alles andere, als ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise weh zu tun.

Als er mich küsste, war es … wunderschön. Mein stummes Herz hätte mir aus der Brust springen können, so viel Leidenschaft verspürte es in dem Augenblick.

Aber mein Kopf streikte. Jede Stimme darin sagte mir, dass das falsch ist, dass es zu früh ist und es, umso länger es dauern würde umso schmerzhafter werden würde, wenn er mich wieder verlassen würde und mein Gehirn war der vollen Überzeugung, dass er irgendwann wieder gehen würde. Warum auch nicht?!

Also reagierte mein Körper, auf die einzig richtige Art und Weise, nach einer halben Minute löste ich mich schnell von ihm und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, ohne ihn auch nur noch ein einziges Mal anzusehen. Ich fürchtete mich davor, was ich erblicken würde, wenn ich mich nochmal zu ihm umdrehen würde: Enttäuschung, Trauer oder vielleicht sogar Wut?

Ich wusste in diesem Moment nicht wo ich hin sollte, aber ich musste einfach raus. Raus aus diesem Zimmer und raus aus diesem Haus.

Ich bin Jacob im Endeffekt sehr dankbar dafür, dass er mir gefolgt war, auch wenn ich erst nicht mit _ihm_ sprechen wollte.

Ich wusste noch von damals wie er über Edward dachte, er war sauer auf ihn, weil er eine für ihn unverständliche Entscheidung getroffen hat, die Jake seiner Ansicht nach nie getroffen hätte.

Er hat mich verlassen! Einen riesigen Fehler, würde es Jacob nennen.

Auch wenn Jacob mir gegenüber nie erwähnt hat, dass er in mich verliebt ist, so habe ich es dennoch gewusst und ich war ihm immer sehr dankbar, dass er es mir nie direkt gesagt hat.

Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich darauf hätte reagieren sollen.

Und trotz das er eine solche Antisympathie für Edward empfand, nahm er ihn in Schutz und sagte mir, dass er Edward angesehen hat, was er für mich fühlt.

Ich wäre in dem Moment fast vom Baumstumpf gefallen, als er das sagte. Ich hätte von jedem solche aufbauenden Worte erwartet, aber nicht von Jacob und genau das ist auch der Grund warum ich es jetzt glaube.

Ich denke hätte mir Alice oder jemand anderes gesagt, dass Edward mich _wirklich_ liebt, hätte ich es sicherlich nicht geglaubt, weil es ist seine Familie und ich glaube zu wissen was einer ihrer größten Wünsche ist: Das Edward und ich wieder vereint sind.

Aber es aus Jacobs Mund zu hören und in seinen Augen zu sehen, das er das was er sagt total ernst meint, war einfach überwältigend. Die Glaubhaftigkeit seiner Worte traf mich so, als wäre ich gegen eine Mauer gelaufen.

Aber was sollte ich jetzt nur tun?

‚_Du hast Zeit Bella, setz dich nicht unter Druck_', erinnerte mich meine innere Stimme.

Genau, ich hatte alle Zeit der Welt. Edward und ich können es ruhig angehen lassen. Ich könnte langsam wieder lernen ihm zu vertrauen und er könnte mir zeigen, wie ernst er es meinte und sich dabei in Geduld üben, bis _ich_ bereit bin.

Edward und Geduld, das ist auch so eine Sache für sich.

Aber wie sagt man so schön: Geduld ist eine Tugend, und wenn er mich wirklich liebt, so wie Jake behauptet, dann würde er sie wohl erlernen müssen.

Ja, aber was soll ich_ jetzt_ tun? Ich muss mit ihm reden, das steht fest wie das Amen in der Kirche.

‚_Und sowas aus dem Mund eines Vampirs. Hört, Hört_', meldete es sich in mir wieder zu Wort.

Ich ignorierte die Kopfstimme einfach.

Aber wie sollte ich beginnen. Er wollte bestimmt wissen, warum ich einfach gegangen war.

Den Kuss abgebrochen habe und ohne ein Wort zu sagen weggelaufen bin.

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und dachte darüber nach, wie ich am besten Vorgehen sollte.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich in dieser Position verharrte und nachdachte, aber nach einer Weile wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nun endlich handeln müsste.

Also erhob ich mich langsam und ging zur Tür. Bevor ich sie öffnete atmete ich noch einmal tief ein, um meine Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Ich ging den Flur entlang zur Treppe. Dabei kam ich an einem Spiegel vorbei, schaute hinein und überprüfte mein Aussehen.

Ich weiß das war albern und eigentlich bin ich auch nicht so, dass ich in jeden Spiegel, an dem ich vorbeikam hineinschaue – das war ehr Rosalies Art – aber ich tat es trotzdem und ich stellte fest, dass mit der Tod sehr gut stand. Zwar konnte ich mit Rosalie oder Julia nicht mithalten, aber dennoch sah ich hundertmal besser aus als die sterbliche Bella.

Ich unterdrückte ein lachen, denn ich fand es unpassend, gleich würde ein wichtiges Gespräch stattfinden und da sollte mir meine Oberflächlichkeit nun wirklich nicht im Weg stehen.

Ich riss mich also von meinem Spiegelbild los und entspannte meine Gesichtszüge. Ein letzes Mal sog ich saubere Luft in meine Lungen ein und setzte mich dann weiter in Bewegung mit dem Ziel oberer Treppenabsatz.

Ich schaute hinunter und alle – ausgenommen Jule und Esme – saßen im Wohnzimmer und schauten in meine Richtung.

‚_Locker bleiben, Bella! Sag einfach er soll dir folgen._', beruhigte mich meine innere Stimme.

„Edward, könntest du mal bitte kommen. Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen.", sagte ich leise und versuchte dabei nicht allzu nervös zu klingen.

Dann schaute ich kurz zu Jacob, der mich musterte und lächelte ihm dankend zu, er würde schon wissen wofür, dann schaute ich wieder zu Edward um seine Reaktion abzuschätzen.

Er wirkte geschockt und ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen, was gerade in ihm vor sich ging. Plötzlich schaute er kurz zu Jake und schmunzelte ihm zu, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und zu mir die Treppen nach oben stieg. Er stand nun oben mit mir auf dem Treppenabsatz und ich wollte mich schon in Richtung seines Zimmers in Bewegung setzen, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Edward sich nochmal umdrehte und mit seinen Lippen ein stummes ‚Danke' in Richtung Jacob formten.

Ich merkte wie sich meine Stirn in Falten legte, sich aber sofort wieder glättet, weil Edward sich nun wieder mir zugewandt hatte und mir folgte.

Edward lächelte Jacob an und dankte ihm sogar für etwas? Hatte ich irgendetwas verpasst? Ich werde ihn später darauf ansprechen, was diese kleinen Gesten zu bedeuten hatten.

Aber jetzt nicht, jetzt war erstmal Wichtigeres zu klären.

Gerade als ich an die Türklinke fassen wollte um sie zu öffnen, spürte ich einen schnellen Windzug und sah, wie Edward nun direkt neben mir an der Tür stand und sie mir öffnete und mir bedeutete, dass ich eintreten soll.

‚_Immer noch Gentleman durch und durch_', kicherte meine innere Bella.

Ich schmunzelte ihn an und trat ein.

Ich setzte mich wie vorhin auf das Sofa und wartete bis er die Tür schloss.

Erstaunlicherweise tat er es mir nicht nach und blieb an der Tür gelehnt stehen, nachdem er sie geschlossen hatte.

Ich merkte wie sich mein Kopf schräg legte und ich ihn fragend ansah.

Er schenkte mir ein wunderschönes schiefes Lächeln und sagte dann mit seiner engelsgleichen Stimme: „Du müsstest dich mal sehen.", woraufhin er noch breiter lächelte.

„Wieso stehst du da und kommst nicht zu mir?", sagte ich und stellte damit die Frage, die mir auf der Zunge brannte, konnte es dabei aber nicht ganz vermeiden, dass meine Stimme traurig klang.

„Ich wusste nicht ob du das wolltest, oder ob das eventuell … zu viel für dich ist.", sagte er und ich hörte das er es ernst meinte „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken oder dir Angst machen."

Nun war es an mir zu lächeln, wieso sollte er _mich_ erschrecken?

„Sei nicht albern.", sagte ich und klopfte auf den Platz neben mir.

„Aber nur, wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht und du dich nicht bedrängt fühlst.", sagte er vorsichtig, doch seine Aussage kam ehr einer Frage gleich.

Ich verdrehte betont die Augen, damit er sah für wie trivial ich das hielt.

„Nun komm schon her.", sagte ich genervt.

Er stieß sich von der Tür ab, kam langsam auf mich zu – bestimmt immer noch mit der absurden Idee im Hinterkopf, er könne mich erschrecken – und setzte sich – mit einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung – neben mich.

Allerdings saßen wir nun nicht so nah nebeneinander wie vor einigen Stunden.

Sollte ich mir darüber Gedanken machen? War es wirklich nur die Sorge um mich – dass ich es nicht wollte – das er sich soweit von mir entfernt hingesetzt hat? Oder hatte es vielleicht doch andere Ursachen, weshalb er erst gezögert hat zu mir zu kommen und dann in sicherer Entfernung neben mir Platz genommen hat?

‚_Stop Bella! Fang nicht schon wieder an. Denk daran was du mit ihm besprechen wolltest._', warnte mich mein Innerstes.

Ich schloss eine Sekunde die Augen und atmete nochmal durch, um mir selbst Mut zu machen.

Dann schaute ich zu Edward herüber.

Er saß da, leicht nach vorn über gebeugt, die Hände im Schoß verschränkt und betrachtete sie, als wären sie das interessanteste auf dieser Welt.

Ich musste schmunzeln, er schien nervös und er wirkte so als hätte auch er keinen Schimmer davon was jetzt passieren würde oder ob er was sagen solle.

Ich entschloss mich meine Position zu wechseln.

Vorsichtig – damit ich ihn nicht aus seinen Gedanken riss – setzte ich mich quer auf das Sofa, so dass ich einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne und das eine Bein angewinkelt auf die Sitzfläche legen konnte.

Zum einen konnte ich ihn auf diese Art besser beobachten und zum anderen saß es sich so auch viel bequemer auf der schwarzen Ledercouch.

Ich beobachtet eine Weile, doch er bewegte sich kaum, er spielte nur ab und zu mit seinen eigenen Fingern und beobachtete sie dabei.

Also gut, ich denke ich sollte jetzt etwas sagen, immerhin wollte ich ja auch mit ihm reden.

„Edward?", fragte ich vorsichtig, aber er rührte sich nicht.

Ich versuchte es nochmal ein bisschen lauter, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall das er mich beim ersten Mal nicht gehört hatte „Edward?".

Erst jetzt riss er seinen Kopf hoch und schaute in meine Richtung.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich leise „Du wirkst so … abwesend!"

„Tut mir leid.", antwortete er zaghaft „Ich war nur in Gedanken mit der Frage beschäftigt, was jetzt wohl kommt?", er versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang nicht so recht. Er war besorgt.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht beißen!", gab ich lächelnd zurück, in der Hoffnung, es würde seine Stimmung lockern.

Er schnaufte kurz lächelnd aus und schaute denn wieder auf seine Finger.

Das wird noch schwerer als ich erwartet hätte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Edward…", begann ich.

„_DU_ musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, Bella.", unterbrach er mich, noch eh ich meinen Satz beenden konnte „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Nachdem du mich im Wald schon zurückgewiesen hast, hätte ich ahnen müssen, dass das nicht richtig ist. Und trotzdem habe ich es getan. Ich konnte mich immer beherrschen, als du noch ein Mensch warst. Es tut mir leid, dass mich meine Selbstbeherrschung gerade vorhin verlassen hat. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen. Es hätte unter diesen Umständen nicht passieren dürfen."

Ich merkte wie sich meine Augen verengten und meine Stirn sich in Falten legte.  
Heißt das etwa, dass er den Kuss von vorhin bereut? So hört es sich an! Fühlt er vielleicht doch nicht das, was Jacob behauptet gesehen zu haben? War es vorhin nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion? Wollte er mich nur aufmuntern?

Ich bemerkte wie er mich jetzt wieder musterte.

„Was denkst du?", fragte er mich unvermittelt.

Es war so eine typische Edward Frage, die immer an dann von ihm gestellt wurde, wenn ich zu lange mit einer Antwort zögerte oder in meine Traumwelt abdriftete. Es hatte sich also einiges doch noch nicht verändert.

„Ich frage mich, warum du dich für den Kuss entschuldigst und es so klingen lässt, als würdest du ihn bereuen.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

„Das tue ich in gewisser Weise auch.", sagte er und schaute mir nun wieder tief in die Augen.

„Es hat dir also nicht gefallen?", brachte ich leise und traurig hervor.

„Das steht auf einem anderen Blatt Papier.", antwortete er kurz und beobachtete mich skeptisch.

Ich seufzte nur leise und schaute auf meinen Schoß, denn zu mehr war ich in dem Moment nicht fähig.

„Achso.", sagte er plötzlich und nun schaute ich ihn wieder an und er grinste „Ach Bella, wieso bist du immer so… selbstkritisch. Natürlich hat mir der Kuss gefallen, wie könnte er auch nicht, denn ich teilte ihn mit dir. Aber ich bereue ihn in so fern, dass ich dich damit so überrumpelt habe und dich damit dazu gebracht habe vor mir wegzulaufen."

Irgendwie stimmte mich das glücklicher.

Ihm hat unser Kuss gefallen und er bereute ihn nicht aus dem Grund, weil er mit mir war, sondern er mochte ihn gerade deshalb. Diese Tatsache erleichterte mich ungemein.

Ich merkte wie sich meine Miene wieder leicht aufhellte, aber es war noch lange nicht alles gesagt.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich weggerannt bin…", begann ich wieder und kam diesmal wenigstens schon 4 Wörter weiter bevor er mich wieder unterbrach.

„Wie schon gesagt, _dir_ brauch gar nichts leid tun. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dich verletzt und bedrängt habe.", sprach er weiterhin reumütig.

„Lässt du mich jetzt bitte einmal ausreden.", meine Stimme klang nun energischer, damit er mich ernst nahm.

Er nickte nur, als Zeichen dafür, dass ich beginnen konnte, seine Augen wirkten immer noch traurig.

„Es tut mir Leid, das ich davon gelaufen bin ohne etwas zu sagen.", er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ich meinen Finger hob um ihm zu bedeuten, er solle jetzt bloß still sein „Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach das Haus verlassen habe und dir und deiner Familie sicherlich auf diese Weise einiges an Sorge bereitet habe.", ich machte ein kurze Pause, atmete noch einmal tief ein und sah ihm denn in seine wunderschönen dunklen bernsteinfarbenen Augen „Und am meisten bereue ich es, dass ich mich vorhin von meinem Kopf leiten lassen hab und nicht von meinem Herzen. Hätte ich auf dieses gehört wäre ich geblieben."

Ich sah wie sich Edwards Gesicht aufhellte, ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen und auch er schien erleichtert.

‚_Bella, weiter das war noch nicht alles.'_

Ich versuchte mich neu zu sammeln, sein Anblick bringt mich immer noch aus dem Konzept wie damals. Deshalb wandte ich meine Augen von ihm ab.

„Da ist noch was.", setzte ich an „Es ist zwar so, dass ich den Kuss – wie könnte es auch anders sein – genossen habe. Dennoch denke ich, dass wir es ruhig angehen lassen sollten. Ich will dich. Ich wollte dich immer. Aber ich brauche Zeit und Gott sei Dank haben wir, dieses Utensil nun zur Genüge." Ich grinste ihn zaghaft an und das glitzern in seinen Augen war immer noch da, also schaute ich wieder auf meinen Schoß, damit ich den Faden nicht verliere „Ich habe immer noch Angst das du gehst und mich wieder allein lässt. Noch einmal würde ich das nicht überleben, auch jetzt nicht. Ich brauch Vertrauen, was mir jetzt noch fehlt. Kannst du geduldig sein? Ich kann dir noch nicht sagen, wie lange ich brauch um das alles zu verarbeiten. Aber wenn du mich liebst und geduldig bist, dann versprech ich dir, es wird _irgendwann_ alles wieder wie damals. Naja, vielleicht nicht ganz wie damals, aber du verstehst ja was ich meine. Ich liebe Dich, Edward. Bitte warte auf mich.", meine Stimme klang zum Schluss nur noch flehend.

Es blieb eine Weile still. Ich rechnete fest damit, dass Jacob unrecht hatte, Edward mich doch nicht liebt und er gehen würde.

Ich traute mich kaum ihn anzusehen, aber ich musste es einfach um zu sehen warum er schwieg und um seine nächstes Handeln vielleicht in seinem Gesicht ablesen zu können.

Ich atmete noch einmal durch und schaute dann langsam auf.

Zu meiner Verwunderung, saß er mir jetzt gegenüber, in genau derselben Position in die ich mich vorhin gebracht hatte.

Außerdem schien es, als ob er mich beobachtete. Sein Kopf lag leicht schräg und seine Augen wirkten nun traurig und das Glitzern darin war versiegt.

„Bella.", begann er vorsichtig und in seiner Stimme spiegelte sich die Niedergeschlagenheit wieder, die ich auch in seinen Augen sehen konnte „Wie könnte ich denn nicht auf dich warten. Du bist der Sinn meines Daseins. Ich lebe nur für dich. Ich werde dich nie wieder allein lassen. Alles was ich dir angetan habe, habe ich nur aus vollkommener liebe zu dir getan. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet dich zu verletzen. Ich würde lieber durch das Fegefeuer gehen, als dir in irgendeiner Weise wehzutun. Lieber würde ich die Schmerzen des Giftest noch tausend Mal ertragen, als dich zum Weinen zu bringen. Ich würde alles dafür tun, damit du glücklich bist. Egal, was dich glücklich macht, ich würde dafür sorgen, dass du es bekommst. Nur wenn du glücklich bist, kann ich es auch sein. Du bist Alles Bella. Ich werde immer auf dich warten, wenn es sein muss, denn sogar bis die Erde irgendwann untergeht. Ich werde dich nicht mehr allein lassen. Ich werde dir immer folgen bis ans Ende der Welt, wenn du es nur willst. Du bist einfach alles Bella. Du bist mein Anfang und mein Ende. Bis ich dich kennenlernte war ich nichts. Als ich gegangen war, war ich tot, eine leblose Hülle, weil du fehltest. Ich liebe dich Bella und das werde ich für den Rest der Unendlichkeit tun."

Ich schaute ihn nur an, mehr konnte ich in diesem Moment nicht tun.

Jacob hatte recht, er liebte mich. Er liebte mich, mehr als den Rest der Welt. Jedes einzelne Wort, von dem was er gerade gesagt hatte war wahr. Es war aufrichtig und das war überwältigend. Er empfand für mich genau dasselbe, was ich auch für ihn empfand: Nie enden wollende und bedingungslose Liebe.

Ich schluckte den dicken Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter, der sich während seiner beeindruckende Rede gebildet hatte. Meine Sicht verschleierte sich, das Gefühl kannte ich schon. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, konnten aber nicht austreten und ein leiser Schluchzer entsprang meiner Kehle. Ich weinte, doch zum ersten Mal in diesem Dasein, weinte ich nicht weil ich traurig war, sondern ich weinte aus Freude.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Edward vorsichtig „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

Absurd, er hatte genau das Richtige gesagt. Er hatte nie etwas Perfekteres zu mir gesagt. Jede Faser meines Körpers wollte ihn.

Er ist wirklich _mein Edward_. Niemand konnte ihn mir mehr nehmen. Bis in alle Ewigkeit, wird ihm mein Herz gehören und umgekehrt.

Anstatt ihm zu antworten, machte ich einen kurzen Sprung nach vorne auf ihn zu und schloss meine Arme um ihn. Durch den Aufprall viel er nach hinten um und ich landete auf ihm.

Er schaute mich verdutzt an, doch ich schmiegte mich an seine Brust, woraufhin er seine Arme auch um mich schlang. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Nie wieder wenn das ginge.

„Du hättest nie etwas Richtigeres zu mir sagen können.", sagte ich nun aus voller Überzeugung heraus.

Ich legte mein Kinn auf seine Brust und schaute ihn an. Er schaute mir direkt in die Augen und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem liebevollen Lächeln.

Ich wusste ich habe gesagt, ich wolle Zeit, bis ich dafür bereit war. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick spürte ich, dass ich bereit war. _Für ihn_.

Ich schmunzelte ihn an. An alles was ich jetzt noch denken konnte war, seine köstlichen Lippen auf meinen zu spüren.

Ich haderte jedoch mit mir selbst. Würde ich _das_ jetzt tun, würde es beschlossene Sache sein. Dieser Kuss würde das berühmte Tüpfelchen auf dem „i" sein. Wenn ich ihn jetzt küssen würde, würde mein Herz wieder vollkommen ihm gehören. Es gäbe kein Zurück mehr, weder für ihn noch für mich. Aber genau das war es doch auch, was ich wollte.

‚_Nun küss ihn doch endlich. Egal wie lange du jetzt auch überlegst, im Endeffekt wirst du ihn eh küssen. Also ist das hier nur verschwendete Zeit. Also küss ihn schon._', sagte meine innere Stimme liebevoll und auch dieses Mal wusste ich, dass sie recht hatte.

Also zog ich mich ganz langsam an ihm hoch und schaute Edward dabei tief in die Augen. Ich spürte wie er versuchte mich mit seinen Blicken zu analysieren, er versuchte wieder einmal vergeblich meine Gedanken zu lesen.

Ich grinste ihn breit an. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was gleich passieren würde. Manchmal ist er so betriebsblind.

Als ich nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war, hielt ich kurz inne und atmete tief seinen betörenden Duft ein.

Edward roch immer noch so verführerisch wie damals, wenn nicht sogar noch besser.

Ich musterte sein Gesicht. Schon damals kam es mir unglaublich schön vor, doch jetzt wo ich es mit Vampiraugen sah, fiel mir auf, dass er noch tausend Mal schöner war, als das ich es damals wahrgenommen habe. Alles in seinem Antlitz war vollkommen symmetrisch und genau das machte ihn perfekt. Seine Lippen hatten einen eleganten Schwung und waren voll. Mein Blick blieb auf seinen Lippen hängen.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und überlegte nur eine Sekunde lang, ob ich wirklich das Richtige tat.

Jetzt oder nie.

Ich schloss die Augen und legte meine Lippen sanft auf seine. Es war so ein unglaubliches Gefühl.

Für einen kurzen Moment merkte ich wie Edward erstarrte, dann seine Arme jedoch wieder fester um mich legte.

Ich strich mit meiner Zunge sanft über seine Unterlippe um um Einlass zu bitten.

Ich wollte seinen betörenden Geschmack auf meiner Zunge schmecken.

Langsam öffnete er seine Lippen und ließ meine Zunge eintreten.

Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und mein Kopf schwirrte.

Seine Küsse raubten mir immer noch genauso den Verstand, wie früher.

Meine Zungenspitze berührte ganz sanft die seine und es war ein Gefühl, als ob hunderte von kleinen Blitzen auf meinen Körper einschlugen.

Meine Hände fuhren langsam und ganz automatisch nach oben in seine wunderschönen, weichen Haare und ich zog ihn dichter an mich. Mein ganzes Gewicht lag jetzt auf ihm.

Ich merkte wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete.

Es war ein unglaublicher Kuss - noch viel schöner als zu meinen Menschzeiten - und nach gefühlten Stunden, aber immer noch viel zu früh löste sich Edward von mir.

Er zog seinen Kopf einige Zentimeter zurück und schaute mich – noch immer lächelnd – an.

„Und das nennst du es langsam angehen lassen? Ich dachte, wir redeten über Jahre, Jahrzehnte oder vielleicht sogar über ein Jahrhundert und nicht von ein paar Minuten, die du noch an Zeit zur Verarbeitung für alles Geschehene brauchst?!", fragte er schelmisch.

„Sei ruhig und küss mich.", sagte ich und war selbst verblüfft von meinen ehrlichen Worten.

Ich zog ihn wieder an mich und küsste ihn erneut.

Auch dieser Kuss war zärtlich und voller Liebe.

Ich würde nie wieder etwas anderes tun wollen als ihn zu küssen.

Ich musste lächeln bei der Vorstellung, wie es wäre wenn wir hier die Ewigkeit lang nur liegen und uns nur küssen würden.

Wieder entzog er sich mir langsam und musterte mich.

„Was?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ich war nur in Gedanken.", gab ich zurück.

„Du machst mich damit noch verrückt. Das ich gerade die Frau die ich Liebe nicht hören kann, ist unheimlich deprimierend.", sagte er ein wenig geknickt wirkend.

„Es war eh nichts sonderlich Produktives.", gab ich lachend zu.

„Wenn du das sagst, muss ich es wohl glauben.", er schaute mir jetzt wieder direkt in die Augen.

„Zur Abwechslung, würde ich gerne einmal wissen was du denkst.", wollte ich wissen.

„Ich freue mich innerlich halbtot – insofern man das als Vampir noch sagen kann – über den Kuss. Frage mich aber warum du es dir jetzt doch so schnell anders überlegt hast. Und während wir uns geküsst haben, kurz bevor du angefangen hast zu lachen, habe ich mir vorgestellt wie es wäre, wenn wir bis zum Ende unseres Daseins nichts anderes mehr tun würden.", grinste er verschmitzt.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass er kurz zuvor dasselbe gedacht hatte wie ich, musste ich noch breiter grinsen.

Nach einigen Sekunden viel mir auf, das er mir indirekt eine Frage gestellt habe, auf die er sicherlich eine Antwort erwartete.

„Nun, ich habe dich geküsst, weil ich fand, dass es genauso richtig war, wie deine Wörter vorhin. Ich liebe dich und ich werde nie wieder jemand anderes lieben. Also dachte ich, warum Zeit verschwenden, wenn das sowieso irgendwann passieren würde.", ich deutete mit dem Zeigefinger zwischen seinen und meinen Lippen hin und her „Meine Gefühle für dich lassen sich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie sind da und sie werden auch immer bleiben. Kein andere Mann wird je meine Liebe bekommen, außer _du_. Du bist einfach alles für mich. Und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass du mich doch mal wieder verlassen solltest, so habe ich beschlossen, dass ich dich einfach nicht gehen lassen werde. Ich werde dir folgen, denn diesmal bin ich dazu in der Lage. Du liebst mich und ich bin nicht nur die einzige die du davon überzeugt hast. Ich denke dir kann ich es verraten, aber selbst Jake, hat es gesehen, dass es dir vollkommen ernst mit mir ist und hat es mir gegenüber sogar offen zugegeben. Schon allein diese Tatsache dies von ihm zu hören, hätte Beweis genug für mich sein müssen. Aber ich wollte mich selbst davon überzeugen und Edward du hast es geschafft. Du hast mich überzeugt.", ich grinste ihn fröhlich an.

Er schaute mir immer noch tief in die Augen und grinste dann zurück.

„Der Hund hat sich also _für mich_ eingesetzt?", fragte er, es schien als wolle er überrascht wirken, aber so ganz konnte man ihm das nicht abkaufen. Ich kannte ihn auch viel zu gut um dieses falsche Spiel nicht zu durchschauen.

Ich musterte ihn ganz genau. Da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Jake musste ihm schon gesagt haben, was ich mit ihm im Wald besprochen habe.

„Er hat schon mit dir darüber geredet, oder?", fragte ich ihn skeptisch.

„Spielt das eine Rolle?"

„Eigentlich nicht, aber ich will es nur wissen.", gab ich zurück.

„_Geredet _haben wir in dieser Form, wie du es dir vielleicht vorstellst nicht.", gab er grinsend zu.

Klar, Jake hat ihm unser Gespräch bestimmt in Gedanken gezeigt.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum war er so nett zu Edward? Und auch zu den anderen Vampiren? Es ist eigentlich gar nicht seine Art.

„Jetzt versteh ich auch, dass Lächeln welches du ihm geschenkt hast, bevor du zu mir hochkamst und das Danke, das du ihm stumm zugeflüstert hast, als du gedacht hast, ich würde es nicht bemerken.", witzelte ich.

„Du bist jetzt noch aufmerksamer als damals schon.", gab er lächelnd zu.

Ich lachte kurz auf, aber die Frage, weshalb Jake so nett und zuvorkommend ist zu allen und nicht nur zu mir ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Ich frage mich, warum Jake so zuvorkommend mit allen korrespondiert?", begann ich Gedankenverloren „Eigentlich hegt er einen tiefen Groll gegen unsere Spezies, außer natürlich gegen mich. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso er plötzlich so nett sein kann und es wirkt nicht mal gespielt."

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern „Vielleicht ist er jetzt ein ausgewachsener Hund und kein Welpe mehr", grinste er.

Diese Antwort befriedigte mich zwar nicht, aber vielleicht hatte Edward Recht – wie so oft – vielleicht ist Jacob einfach nur erwachsen geworden und reifer, und ich interpretiere einfach zu viel in sein Verhalten hinein.

Edward fuhr plötzlich mit seinem Finger sanft über die Haut unter meinem Auge.

„Wie lang ist deine letzte Jagd her, Bella?", fragte er wie aus dem nichts.

Ich überlegte kurz, wie lang war ich nun schon so.

„Hmmm… fünf Tage vielleicht, wieso?", stutzte ich.

„Deine Augen sind pechschwarz. Als du mich abgeholt hast waren sie noch dunkelrot. Aber mittlerweile, müsstest du brennenden Durst verspüren.", es war keine Frage, es war eindeutig eine Feststellung.

Als er den Durst erwähnte, merkte ich wie es in meiner Kehle brannte, ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als ich den Schmerz spürte.

Es schien ihn zu bestätigen und er nickte nur.

„Wie wär es wenn wir zusammen auf die Jagd gehen.", sagte er fröhlich „ Hier in der Nähe treiben sich riesige Grizzlys rum und Pumas. Ich könnte dir zeigen wie man sich richtig anpirscht."

Die Vorstellung, dass Edward mein Lehrer sein wollte fand ich belustigend und ich grinste.

Es war, als ich noch ein Mensch war, immer mein größter Wunsch Edward mal beim Jagen zu beobachten. Seine Familie hatte einmal gesagt, er wäre ebenso elegant und dennoch gefährlich wie eine Raubkatze.

Nun, wollte ich mich selbst davon überzeugen.

„Ok, Meister.", scherzte ich „Dann zeig mir mal wie ich am besten an ein paar Pumas komme."

Auch wenn ich meine eigene Technik schon längst entwickelt hatte, so wollte ich ihm doch den Spaß nicht nehmen, zumal er vor Stolz fast platze.

Er nickte nur und wollte schon aufstehen, als ich ihn nochmal zurückdrückte und ich sanft und zärtlich küsste.

„_Jetzt_ können wir gehen.", sagte ich triumphierend und stand auf.

Er lächelte und erhob sich ebenfalls. Ich reichte ihm meine Hand und er ergriff sie.

Daraufhin verließen wir beide Hand in Hand _unser gemeinsames_ Zimmer.

Wie ein ganz normales Pärchen.

*********************************************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **

**So es ist wieder einmal Freitag und das heißt es gibt wieder einmal ein neues Chapter von mir. *g* Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. **

**Ich würde mich wie immer über Reviews jeglicher Art freuen! *g***

**Danke an die fleißigen Reviewer, die mir jede Woche so liebe Kommentare schreiben. Ihr baut einen echt auf und es macht mir riesig Spaß für euch zu schreiben! DANKE!**

_**Ein ganz großer Dank geht an meine neue Betaleserin Jules, die bei diesem Kapitel ihren neuen Job angetreten ist und es auch gleich mit Bravur gemeistert hat. Danke Kleine. So macht das Spaß. *knutsch***_

**GLG**


	14. Rausch der Sinne

**Rausch der Sinne**

Wir gingen langsam die Treppe runter, unsere Hände waren immer noch miteinander verschränkt. Ich senkte meinen Blick, denn ich wusste spätestens wenn wir unten angekommen waren, würden uns alle anschauen, uns mustern, die verschränkten Hände von uns mustern und dann komisch grinsen. Dieser Peinlichkeit wollte ich so schnell wie möglich entgehen. Doch Edward machte mir da einen winzig kleinen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Bella und ich gehen jagen.", sagte er und grinste dabei über beide Ohren.

Na toll, jetzt würden sie uns sicherlich noch mit Fragen bombardieren, gegen die ich nicht gewappnet war und auf die ich auch gar keine Antworten wusste.

Wieso konnte Edward nicht einfach schweigend mit mir das Haus verlassen? Müssen Vampire immer so mitteilungsbedürftig sein?

„Ihr beide?", begann Jacob besorgt „Allein?"

Ich atmete tief ein und hob nun meinen Blick und es zeigte genau das Bild, das ich erwartet hatte. Alle – außer Jacob denn dieser musterte uns bzw. mich skeptisch – schauten uns mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen an.

„Ja, Jacob", sagte Edward, eine gewisse Gefälligkeit war aus seiner Stimme deutlich zu entnehmen „Wir gehen _allein_ jagen."

Ich sah wie Jacob die Augen leicht zusammenkniff und plötzlich nickte Edward ihm lächelnd zu, woraufhin Jakes Gesichtszüge sich entspannten und er ebenfalls grinste.

„Na dann, viel Spaß!", wünschte uns Jake gelassen.

Ich glaubte, dass mir in diesem Moment die Gesichtszüge entwichen. Ich hatte mich schon auf eine hitzige Diskussion mit Jake vorbereitet, dass er mich nicht gehen lasse würde, weil er ja versprochen hatte mich nicht mehr allein zu lassen und dann war er wieder so gar nicht Jacob like, er lächelte _EDWARD_ an und wünschte viel Spaß?

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht und irgendwie hatte ich das dumpfe Gefühl das Edward etwas wusste über Jake, was ich nicht wusste.

Warum gab Jake so einfach auf, das entsprach nicht seiner eigentlichen Art. Hatte Edward etwas gegen ihn in der Hand? Würde er ihn eventuell erpressen? Aber das würde Edward nie tun, aber anderseits, warum war Jake so gar nicht mehr er selbst?

Wieder einmal schien man mir meine _Entrüstung_ anzusehen, aber anscheinend schien sie keiner zu verstehen außer mir selbst.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bella?", es war Alice, die mich besorgt ansprach.

Ich schüttelte meine Gedanken ab und antwortete knapp mit einem „Ja klar! Wollen wir?", meinte ich nun an Edward gewandt, schaute ihn intensiv an und drückte leicht seine Hand, um ihm zu bedeuten das ich mich unwohl fühlte und gehen wollte. Allerdings war meine – für meine Begriffe – leichte Berührung schon wieder zu stak, denn ich merkte wie er zusammenzuckte und ganz kurz, leicht seine Augen zusammenkniff. Er markierte aber mal wieder den starken Mann und schluckte tapfer.

„Ja, natürlich.", sagte er liebevoll, schaute mir in die Augen und führte dann einen Finger seiner anderen Hand unter meinen Augen, um meine Augenringe nachzuzeichnen.

Bei dem Gedanken woher sie stammten, breitet sich ein schier unerträgliches Brennen in meiner Kehle aus.

Ich zog ihn an seiner Hand nach draußen.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter mir geschlossen, rannte ich auch schon los.

„Hey warte Bella, nicht so schnell.", sagte Edward, ich konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme förmlich hören, er wusste genau er könnte mich locker einholen, wenn er wollte.

Also entschied ich mich einfach nicht anzuhalten. Ich brauchte jetzt das was mich und meine Rasse am meisten ausmachte. Ich brauchte Blut.

Ich hielt ganz kurz an – nicht länger als eine Millisekunde – schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

PUMA.

Ich stürmte wieder los. Der Geruch nahm mich gefangen. Nichts mehr könnte mich aufhalten.

Ich hörte wie Edward hinter mir immer näher kommen. Nein, auch nicht er.

„Das ist mein Puma.", sagte ich spielerisch „Such dir deinen eigenen!"

Er lachte „Hast du schon einmal das Sprichwort gehört: Wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst?"

Oh wie unfair, er wusste genau, dass ich nicht mit ihm mithalten konnte.

Aber wenn er ein Spiel spielen wollte, dann konnte er es bekommen. Aber nur mit meinen Regeln.

Ich rannte weiter, versuchte mein Tempo zu halten, aber ich hetzte mich nicht ab. Warum auch, ich war im klaren Vorteil.

Ich merkte wie sie immer näher kamen, sowohl der Puma als auch Edward. Ich grinste in mich hinein.

Das wird ein Spaß, dachte ich bei mir.

Edward war nun auf meiner Höhe. Ich schaute zu ihm und lächelte ihm triumphierend zu, das verunsicherte ihn – das sah ich ihm an – aber dennoch lächelte er zurück.

Wir waren gleich bei der Raubkatze. Ich roch sie immer stärker und allein ihr Duft brachte in meiner Kehle ein Feuer zum lodern.

Nun sah ich sie. Eine wunderschöne große Wildkatze stand schon in Lauerstellung mitten im Wald. Edward war mittlerweile schon an mir vorbeigezogen und stürzte ebenfalls auf das Tier zu.

Ich grinste. Er ist eben doch genauso ein Mann wie alle anderen und da das Wort Mann im Allgemeinen auch das Wort Spielkind impliziert, unterschied sich Edward auch in diesem Fall nicht von anderen Männern. Doch er wusste ja noch nicht, dass er keine Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte, dieses Spiel zu gewinnen.

Ich lief unbeirrt weiter. Edward war jetzt vielleicht noch 100 Meter von der Katze entfernt, ich lag circa 50 Meter hinter ihm.

3 … Edward ging 10 Meter vor dem Tier in Kauerstellung … 2 … er visierte das Tier an … 1… er setzte zum Sprung an.

‚_Jetzt Bella_', schrie es in mir.

Ich konzentrierte mich kurz auf das, was ich erreichen wollte und Tatsache es funktionierte.

Edward erreichte den Puma nicht einmal.

Er wurde von mir abgeblockt und flog einige Meter durch den Wald.

Die Katze schaute ihm verwirrt nach und wollte gerade flüchten, aber ich ließ ihr keine Chance dazu. Ich war vielleicht nicht so schnell wie Edward, aber schneller als dieses Raubtier war ich allemal. Ich setzte zum Sprung an und landete auf dem Rücken des Tiers, es versuchte sich zu wehren, aber es war aussichtslos. Das Gift was sich in meinem Mund gesammelt hatte kam zum Einsatz. Ich wollte das Tier nicht länger quälen als nötig. Ich rammte ihm meine Zähne in die Kehle und spürte wie befriedigendes, warmes Blut meinen Mund füllte. Ich schluckte und es fühlte sich befreiend an. Ich saugte bis das Tier leer war, dann schob ich es von mir weg und stand auf.

Als ich mich umdrehte stand Edward einige Meter von mir entfernt und musterte mich.

Ich grinste ihn verstohlen an.

„Du hast geschummelt.", sagte er gespielt beleidigt.

„Habe ich nicht.", antwortete ich „Wir hatten ja immerhin keine Regeln festgelegt, also kann ich auch gegen keine verstoßen haben, was wiederum bedeutet das ich nicht geschummelt haben kann oder besser gesagt, das ‚schummeln' das falsche Wort dafür ist.", setze ich Schultern zuckend fort.

„Das war unfair.", setzte er wieder an.

„Das trifft es schon eher.", antwortete ich lächelnd „Aber es war auch unfair, als du gesagt hast wer als erstes da ist bekommt das Kätzchen, obwohl du genau wusstest, das ich keine Chance gegen dein Tempo habe."

„Stimmt!", sagte er mit einem wundervollen schiefen Lächeln und kam langsam auf mich zu.

Er stand jetzt genau vor mir und schaute mir in meine Augen.

„Und seh ich immer noch so monstermäßig aus?", fragte ich ernst. Ich hoffte er verstand, dass ich damit meine Augen meinte.

„Ja, immer noch monstermäßig.", sagte er und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde noch breiter, er musterte mich „Monstermäßig sexy."

Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? Das klang so unwirklich und so gar nicht nach Edward, viel zu modern.

„Ähm… ich meinte meine Augen.", stammelte ich.

„Ich weiß.", sagte er liebevoll „Sie sind immer noch ziemlich rot. Aber es verblasst langsam, sie sind jetzt mehr rotbraun. Das macht dich aber nicht weniger attraktiv."

Ich schaute beschämt zu Boden.

Gott sei dank konnte ich nicht mehr erröten, sonst hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich äußerlich in eine Kirsche verwandelt.

Ich spürte wie Edward eine Hand unter mein Kinn legte und mein Gesicht so führte das ich ihm wieder in seine Augen schauen konnte.

Ich konnte immer noch nicht begreifen wie man so wunderschön sein konnte. Es stimmte einfach alles an ihm. Er übertrumpfte alles bisher von mir gesehene. Auch wenn Vampire für gewöhnlich alle wundervoll aussahen so überragte Edward sie alle. Seine Haare lagen immer perfekt –trotz des Durcheinanders – und allein durch die Einzigartigkeit seiner Haarfarbe, war er schon etwas Besonders. Sein ganzes Gesicht war total symmetrisch und nicht eine kleine Unebenheit trübte diese Perfektion. Er hatte einen tollen Körper, er war groß und schlank und dennoch muskulös. Er hatte so lange Beine – auf die jedes Supermodel auf dieser Welt eifersüchtig gewesen wäre – und sehr lange Finger, was perfekt zu ihm passte. Jede noch so kleine Einzelheit war fantastisch und er riss mich damit immer wieder erneut in seinen Bann.

Plötzlich merkte ich, wie er seine zweite Hand zu meinem Mundwinkel führte und zart darüber strich, bevor er die Hand wieder zurückzog. Ich sah wie seine die Fingerkuppe seines Zeigefingers leicht mit Blut beschmiert war.

Er nahm seinen Finger in den Mund und leckte ihn ab. Ich merkte wie ich mir auf die Lippe biss, irgendwie wirkte das sehr sexy.

„Jungtier!", sagte er leise und lächelte „Ich wusste warum ich ihn wollte."

Ich erwiderte nichts. Ich wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm sprechen, ich wollte etwas völlig anderes. Ich wollte seine Lippen wieder auf meinen spüren und ihn wieder schmecken.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken sprang ich ihm entgegen, schmiss ihm meine Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch. Durch die Kraft meines Aufpralls, vielen wir beide ins grüne Gras. Er war total überrumpelt, das war ihm deutlich anzumerken, denn er tat nichts, er lag nur da.

Oh Gott, hatte ich es jetzt zu weit getrieben? Ich hätte mich nicht so von meinen Gefühlen übermannen lassen sollen? Oh Gott ist das peinlich. Das wollte er doch sicherlich gar nicht. Verdammter Mist. Wie konnte ich sowas nur tun? Hatte ich selber nicht noch gesagt, ich wollte es langsam angehen lassen?

Ich sprang wieder auf die Beine und rannte davon. Ich setzte meine ganze Neugeborenen-Kraft ein, damit ich schnell weg kam. Ich war mir sicher nie wieder in seine Augen sehen zu können.

„Bella. Warte.", hörte ich Edward hinter mir flehend rufen.

Ohhhh Nein, ich werde jetzt sicherlich nicht anhalten. Nein, ich werde laufen. Ganz weit weg. Ganz allein. Nie wieder könnte ich ihn ansehen, ohne diese Scham zu empfinden.

‚_Bella, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?_', fragte mich mein Innerstes.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", schrie ich laut heraus und in dem Moment gaben meine Beine nach. Ich wusste ich konnte nicht mehr weiter laufen. Ich fing an zu schluchzen und viel auf die Knie.

Was hatte ich mir auch gedacht? Wie konnte ich auch annehmen, dass er mich je wieder lieben konnte? Immerhin war ich jetzt ein Monster. Alles das, was er vielleicht mal an mir geliebt haben könnte, war erloschen: Mein Herzschlag, mein warmer Körper, meine sich errötenden Wangen und zu guter letzt mein Blut, das damals durch meine Adern floss und nun gefroren ist. Er wollte mich nie so haben und nun war ich so. Meine letzte Karte ihn je wieder zu bekommen, wurde ausgespielt, als Laurent mich verwandelt hat. Es wurde mir schmerzhaft bewusst. _SO _könnte mich Edward nie lieben.

Ich schluchze in mich hinein und nahm meine Umgebung nicht mehr richtig wahr.

Einige Augenblick später spürte ich, wie sich zwei starke Arme von vorne um mich legten. Ich musste meine Augen nicht öffnen um zu wissen, dass es Edward war. Sein Geruch hatte mich schon vereinnahmt. Ich wollte wieder weg, aber er ließ mich nicht gehen.

„Ganz ruhig, Bella.", sagte er mit einer samtweichen Engelsstimme, wieder wehrte ich mich gegen seinen Griff und wieder ließ er mich nicht davon laufen „Nein, Liebste, ich werde dich jetzt nicht gehen lassen."

„Das solltest du aber besser.", stammelte ich.

„Wieso sollte ich das?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Weil ich ein furchtbares Monster bin.", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Ein trockenes Lachen entfuhr seiner Kehle.

„Monster : Ja. Furchtbar: Nein.", sagte er beruhigend „Du bist nicht so sehr Monster wie ich."

„Wie meinst du das?", ich war verwirrt. Eigentlich war meine Aussage anders gemeint, als er sie aufgefasst hatte und dennoch machte mich seine Antwort neugierig.

„Naja, du bist nur äußerlich ein Monster. Obwohl du ein sehr reizendes Monster bist und auch gar nicht furchteinflößend.", begann er und formte wieder ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen doch diesmal erreichte es seine Augen nicht „Ich bin auch innerlich ein Monster. Ich habe dich damals allein gelassen und deine Seele damit so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, dass du jetzt schon vor mir wegrennst, ohne jeglichen erdenklichen Grund."

„Du bist kein Monster.", setzte ich frustriert an „ Und so habe ich meine Aussage auch gar nicht gemeint."

„Wie meintest du sie dann?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Naja.", setzte ich an, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich es erklären sollte.

„Naja, was?", fragte er immer noch ruhig, jedoch meinte ich eine gewisse Ungeduld herauszuhören.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, noch immer wusste ich nicht wie ich es beschreiben sollte. Ich ordnete die Worte in meinem Kopf immer wieder neu, aber immer wieder wurde mir bewusst, dass sie so für ihn keinen Sinn ergeben würden.

„Bella?", seine Stimme wurde nun schon lauter „Wenn ich deine Gedanken lesen könnte, wäre das hier sicherlich leichter. Aber da ich das bei dir nicht kann, musst du mich schon einweihen, indem du mit mir sprichst."

Ich nickte zustimmend und begann „Es ist nur, _ich_ finde nicht schlimm was ich jetzt bin. Ich denke nur das es für dich schlimm ist, das ich jetzt so bin.", ich war sogar selbst von mir überrascht wie zerbrechlich meine Stimme klang.

Er runzelte nur die Stirn, als Zeichen, dass er kein Wort verstand von dem was ich sagte. Ich wusste es.

„Oh man, ich kann es nicht erklären. Es ist nur so, das ich jetzt im nachhinein denke das meine Menschlichkeit vielleicht das Einzige war, was du an mir geliebt hast und nun die Karte, mein letzter Trumpf den ich vielleicht noch im Ärmel hatte, mit meiner Verwandlung ausgespielt wurde. Ich meine ich bin nicht mehr das was du liebst. Ich habe alles das verloren, was du an mir geliebt hast: Meinen Herzschlag, die Wärme meines Körpers, meine braunen Augen, meine errötenden Wangen, mein Geruch und das wichtigste das Blut, das durch meine Adern floss, steht jetzt still. Wie sollst du mich je wieder lieben können?"

Er hörte die ganze Zeit ruhig und gelassen zu und verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht. Auch nach meiner – für mich sehr langen Rede – herrschte erst einmal Stillschweigen. Ich zählte die Sekunden die er schwieg. 542… 543… 544… 545…

„Du denkst ich habe dich nur deswegen geliebt?", durchbrach er das Schweigen und ich nickte nur zustimmend. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zog dabei die Augenbrauen zusammen „Ach Bella. Du bist immer noch genauso anziehend für mich, wie damals als du noch ein Mensch warst, sogar noch mehr. Und gerade dein Blut war mehr eine Qual für mich, als ein Genuss. Du riechst dennoch immer noch wundervoll, das hat sich nicht verändert. Du riechst höchstens noch besser", er nahm eine Strähne meines Haares und roch an ihr „Deine Wärme ist immer noch da. Für mich bist du warm, du hast genau dieselbe Körpertemperatur wie ich, das ist angenehm. Deine roten Wangen, werde ich nie vergessen, sie haben sich in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, ich werde sie nie vergessen, aber es ist nicht so, dass es ein Verlust ist den ich nicht verkraften kann, wenn ich dafür die Unendlichkeit mit DIR teilen darf. Und deine Augen, auch diese werde ich in Gedanken behalten, aber auch sie sind kein so großer Verlust, wenn ich betrachte, was ich dafür bekommen habe. Dein Herzschlag ist nur verstummt, aber das ist mir egal, denn ich habe noch genau im Kopf wie er klang, besonders werde ich niemals vergessen, was er getan hat, wenn ich dies gemacht habe."

Er hob wieder ganz vorsichtig mein Gesicht an und schaute mir in die Augen und kam mit seinem Gesicht näher. Einige Millimeter vor meinem Mund machte er halt und fragte so ob er dürfte. Ich schloss meine Augen und nickte ganz kurz. Dann spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich wusste was er meinte. Ich war einem Herzstillstand nah, auch wenn meine Herz schon seid einiger Zeit nicht mehr schlug.

Er löste sich vorsichtig von mir.

„Es berauscht mich immer noch, wenn ich dich küsse. Nur jetzt brauch ich nicht mehr bei jeder Berührung Angst haben dich zu zerquetschen, darüber musst du dir nun eher Gedanken machen.", er lächelte und drückte mich noch ein wenig fester an sich „Du bist immer noch wie eine Droge für mich. Die Zeit ohne dich war kalter Entzug, jeden Tag lockte die Versuchung. Ich liebte und ich liebe auch jetzt noch viel mehr als nur deine Menschlichkeit. Dein ganzes Wesen nimmt mich in Beschlag. Deine ganze Art fesselt mich einfach nur an dich. Und auch jetzt hast du innerlich nichts von deiner Menschlichkeit verloren. Du bist der wohl menschlichste Vampir, den ich je kennengelernt habe. Nur einer kann vielleicht noch annähernd mit dir mithalten und das ist Carlisle. Wir Vampire sind für gewöhnlich so egoistische Kreaturen und du bist immer noch so völlig selbstlos. Ich liebe dich über alles Bella. Du bist einfach alles. Wie ich schon vorhin sagte, ohne dich bin ich nichts mehr. Ich will nie wieder ohne dich sein. NIE WIEDER!", er strich mir vorsichtig über die Wange, auch diese Berührung ließ mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Edward.", sagte ich leise und schaute ihm tief in seine Augen. Ich hatte das Gefühl auch seine Augen wurden glasig. Aber er blinzelte ein paar mal und dann war der Schimmer wieder verschwunden.

„Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren. Du darfst mich nie wieder verlassen. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Nie wieder ohne dich, Edward.", sagte ich ruhig. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Stimme gleich wegbrechen würde.

„Nie wieder werde ich gehen und ich werde dich auch nie gehen lassen, Liebste.", sagte er und schenkte mir wieder eins seiner unwiderstehlichen Lächeln.

Wieder ergriff ich die Initiative und küsste ihn nur ganz federleicht und kurz auf die Lippen. Diesmal erstarrte er nicht, sondern zog mich an sich heran und küsste mich sanft. Ich öffnete leicht meinen Mund und berührte sanft mit meiner Zunge seine Lippen. Er tat es mir gleich und öffnete seine Lippen und berührte sanft mit seiner Zunge meine. Wieder kribbelte mein ganzer Körper. Ich griff automatisch in sein weiches Haar und zog mich so näher an ihn heran. Unser Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, ich spürte etwas in mir aufkochen, was ich noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.

Ich wollte ihm ganz nah sein. Mein ganzer Körper verlangte nach ihm. Jede Faser meines Körpers wollte ihn.

Ich bemerkte wie langsam die Sonne aufging und bemerkte das wir uns auf einer wunderschönen kleinen Lichtung befanden, die fast so schön war wie unsere Lichtung in Forks. Das Gras grün und einige Blumen blühten schon.

‚_Perfekter kann es ja wohl kaum sein Bella_!', säuselte meine innere Stimme.

Ich wusste das sich wohl kaum ein geeigneterer Platz finden würden oder ein perfekterer Zeitpunkt.

Ich drückte Edward nach hinten ins Gras. Ich versuchte dabei vorsichtig zu sein und ihn nicht zu verletzen.

Er ließ es zu, so dass ich gar nicht viel Kraft dabei aufwenden musste, wie ich eigentlich gedacht habe.

Ich lag nun halb auf Edward und wir küssten uns immer noch leidenschaftlich. Unsere Zungen erforschten die Mundhöhle des jeweils anderen.

Dieses Gefühl war unglaublich. Er schmeckte so … wow. Mehr kann man dazu nicht sagen. Sein Geruch vernebelte mir meine Sinne.

Ich küsste ihn drängender, um ihn stärker zu spüren. Ich presste mich seinen Körper, so nah wie es eben ging an seinen. Nichts oder Niemand könnte mich jetzt von ihm losreißen.

Ich nahm eine Hand aus seinem Haar und fuhr mit ihr ganz langsam seinen Hals hinab bis runter zu seiner Brust. Ich strich ganz sanft über sie.

Meine Hand griff nach dem ersten Knopf seines Hemdes und öffnete ihn vorsichtig. Genau in diesem Moment löste sich Edward vorsichtig von mir, schaute erst auf den geöffneten Knopf und dann zu mir.

Meine Angst, dass ich es schon wieder zu weit getrieben habe kam wieder hoch. Mein Körper schrie förmlich danach wieder davon zu laufen.

Aber Edward schien meine Absicht zu bemerken und hielt mich noch ein bisschen fester. Er lächelte verspielt und schaute mich an.

„Was wird das?", hauchte er süßlich.

„Das weiß ich auch noch nicht so genau.", antwortete ich leise.

Er musterte mich noch einmal, seufzte einmal kaum hörbar und wirbelte mich dann so herum das ich plötzlich unter ihm lag.

„Ich denke ich weiß genau was du vorhast.", sagte er und kam nun wieder auf mein Gesicht zu um es zu küssen.

Er bewegte sich sehr langsam zu mir. Für meine Begriffe zu langsam. Also nahm ich meine Hände und griff wieder fest in seine Haar um ihn schneller wieder zu meinen Lippen zu führen. Er lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Meine Hände verließen nun wieder sein Haar und glitten langsam über seine Schultern wieder zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Ich öffnete sie in Windeseile alle nach einander. Meine Hände streiften ihm vorsichtig das Hemd über die Schultern und wanderten dann sofort wieder über seine starke Brust.

Ich musste mich von ihm lösen, denn ich wollte seinen Oberkörper betrachten. Was ich da erblickte ließ meinen Atem stocken. Er war so wunderschön, noch viel schöner als ich ihn Erinnerung hatte. Automatisch wanderte meine Hand über seine Bauchmuskulatur und zeichnete sie nach.

Er musterte mich dabei genau und lächelte immer mal wieder.

Meine Hände gingen weiter auf Erkundungstour und wanderten nun seinen Bauch weiter abwärts. Kurz vor dem Bund seiner Hose stoppte er meine Hände mit seinen.

Ich schaute ihn fragend an.

„Findest du nicht, wir sollten für gleiche Verhältnisse sorgen?", sagte er liebevoll, führte die Hand zum ersten Knopf meiner Bluse und lächelte.

Ich bis mir auf die Lippe. Mich beschlich eine leichte Sorge, noch nie hatte mich jemand nackt gesehen, außer ich mich selbst und natürlich meine Eltern als ich noch ein Baby war, aber das zählte nicht. Ich zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick, nickte ihm dann aber zu.

Er öffnete in typischer Vampirmanier blitzschnell meine Bluse und legte sie mir ab. Ich lag jetzt nur noch in meinem dunkelblauen Spitzenbh obenrum vor ihm. Auch er begutachtete mich einen Moment lang, kam dann langsam mit seinem Kopf in Richtung meines Halses und küsste ihn sanft. Das war alles zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Aber da ich nicht mehr träumen konnte, musste das hier alles Realität sein.

Sein Mund war nun an meinem Ohr und er flüsterte leise „Weißt du eigentlich wie wunderschön du bist?"- „Nein, aber ich weiß wie toll du ausschaust.", säuselte ich zurück, überrascht von mir selbst wie weich und zart meine Stimme klingen konnte.

Er grinste nur und machte dann weiter wo er aufgehört hatte, indem er sich meinen Hals hinab küsste. An meinem Schlüsselbein änderte er seine Technik und glitt von da an abwärts mit der Zunge hinunter. Ich konnte nicht anders als leise zu schnurren, was ihn dazu animierte genauso weiter so zu verfahren.

Er war nun an meinem BH angekommen und ich fand ihn in diesem Augenblick sehr hinderlich, weil ich gerne sehen wollte wie es weiter ging.

Als ob er doch meine Gedanken lesen konnte, griff er unter meinen Rücken und öffnete vorsichtig, aber dennoch in einer schnellen meinen BH und warf ihn weg. Wieder beäugte er meinen nun nackten Oberkörper.

Einige Augenblicke später lag sein Mund an meiner Brustwarze und saugte leicht daran. Dieses Hochgefühl fesselte mich so sehr, dass ich einmal leise aufstöhnte. Er setzte das Spiel fort und strich nebenbei mit seiner Hand sachte über meinen Unterbauch. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein.

Mein ganzer Körper brodelte und verlangte nach mehr.

Meine Hände wanderten automatisch zum Reißverschluss seiner Jeans und öffneten ihn.

Edwards Hände griffen nun nach seiner Hose und er schlüpfte aus ihr heraus. Kurz darauf entledigte er mich auch meiner Jeans und wir beide hatten außer unserer jeweiligen Unterwäsche nichts mehr an. Als ich meinen Blick wieder über ihn schweifen ließ, hielt mein Blick plötzlich eine Stelle gefangen.

In seiner Boxershorts zeichnete sich klar und deutlich eine Erektion ab, ich atmete schwer aus. Ich wollte nur noch, dass er diese Hose endlich auszog und ich ihn voll und ganz zu sehen bekam. Doch Edward gab sich nun wieder meinem Oberkörper hin. Er wanderte nun mit seiner Zunge zwischen meinen Brüsten entlang bis zum Bauchnabel, den er ein Paar mal mit seiner Zunge umkreiste und dann noch weiter abwärts leckte. Als er mit der Zunge nun an meinem dunkelblauen Spitzenslip angekommen war, nahm er das Bündchen des Slips zwischen die Zähne und zog ihn mir langsam über die Beine.

Ich lag nun komplett nackt im Gras. Ich hätte erwartet, dass mich das peinlich berühren würde, aber nichts. Ich fühlte mich vollkommen wohl. Nun entledigte sich Edward auch seiner Unterhose, sicherlich um gleiche Bedingungen zu schaffen.

Was ich sah, als er sie ausgezogen hatte ließ meine Atmung beschleunigen.

Er war noch viel perfekter, als das ich ihn mir je hätte vorstellen können, wenn man sich sowas überhaupt vorstellen konnte. Edward legte sich ganz vorsichtig auf mich, seine pulsierende Erektion spürte ich deutlich zwischen meinen Beinen. Meine Atmung geriet wieder ins stocken, seine Atmung hingegen beschleunigte sich. Er legte seine Lippen wieder auf meine und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich. Unsere Zungen spielten ein wildes Spiel. Meine Gefühle gingen total mit mir durch. Ich spürte so viel Neues und Unbeschreibliches, aber am meisten spürte ich pure Erregung. Ich wollte ihn ganz dicht, so dicht wie wir uns noch nie vorher waren.

Edward löste sich kurz von mir und schaute mir mit voller Intensität in die Augen, als suchte er etwas darin. Er küsste sich hoch zu meinem Ohr und knabberte leicht daran, und wieder entfuhr mir ein stöhnen.

„Bella, wenn du nicht willst… wir müssen das nicht tun.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Ich nahm seinen Kopf in meine Hände und brachte ihn dazu mir geradewegs in die Augen zu sehen.

War es wirklich Verlegenheit, die ich da sah?

„Ich will dich. Für immer. In jeglicher Art und Weise. Und im Moment möchte ich nichts sehnlicher als _das_.", sagte ich vollkommen ernst.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr Bella. Nur du musst wissen, ich hab das noch nie gemacht und … und ich weiß nicht wie ich mich dabei anstelle.", stotterte er leise, ich hatte ihn noch nie so aufgewühlt und unsicher erlebt, dennoch fand ich diese Seite an ihm auch sehr niedlich.

„Edward, ganz ruhig. Du kannst nicht viel falsch machen.", ich streichelte ihm über die Wange und er legte sich in meine Hand „Und außerdem bin ich mindestens so unerfahren wie du auf dem Gebiet.", ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Er küsste mich wieder herzlich auf die Lippen und unsere Münder verschmolzen wieder zu einem. Edward lag nun mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf mir und brachte sich in Position.

Ich sah wie seine Lippen ein stummes _‚Bereit?'_ formten, worauf ich nur nickte.

Ich spürte wie er ganz langsam in mich eindrang und dieses Gefühl war das wundervollste was ich je zuvor gespürt hatte. Ich drückte meinen Rücken durch und schloss meine Augen. Ich hatte ihn nun vollständig in mir und am liebsten würde ich für immer so mit ihm liegen bleiben wollen. Ich hörte wie Edward scharf die Luft einzog. Er zog sich langsam aus mir zurück, um einen Augenblick später wieder in mich einzudringen. Ich stöhnte auf. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es noch besser ging. Es war so…

„Überwältigend, Bella.", sagte Edward leise und stieß nun schneller in mich hinein.

Nun entfuhr auch mir ein lautes Stöhnen.

Edward drückte seine Lippen wieder auf die meinen und küsste mich wild, als er sich weiter in immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen in mir auf und ab bewegte. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich unaufhaltsam und meine Hände wanderten über Edwards Nacken rauf in seine Haare, wo ich mich festkrallte. Mein Körper passte sich seinem Rhythmus an und formte leichte Gegenbewegungen. Was Edward diesmal knurren ließ. Es war so sexy wenn er das tat.

„Oh Bella…", er schluckte schwer und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Meine Hände wanderten von seinen Haaren, über seine Schultern zurück auf seine Muskulöse Brust.

Edward stieß nun immer schneller und stärker in mich hinein. Mein Atem ging schnell und war nicht mehr viel mehr als ein Keuchen.

„Oh Edward… weiter.", brachte ich heraus. Er folgte meiner Anweisung. Ich merkte plötzlich wie mein ganzer Körper sich verkrampfte und sich etwas Großes in mir aufbäumte.

„Oh Bella… wenn das so weiter geht… ich kann nicht mehr lange.", stammelte Edward.

„Ich bin auch gleich so weit… Oh Edward… jetzt nicht aufhören.", schrie ich heraus.

Sein Mund wanderte wieder in Richtung meiner Brustwarze und er umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge. Ich merkte wie ich meinen Höhepunkt gleich erreichen würde. Ich griff wieder Edward Haare und zog ihn hoch zu meinem Gesicht. Ich wollte ihn küssen, während ich kam. Wir küssten uns wild und ich merkte wie sein Glied in mir anfing zu zucken. Auch mein Körper verkrampfte sich und ich stöhnte Edward in den Mund.

„Jetzt Edward… jetzt…", mehr brachte ich nicht heraus. Mein ganzer Körper fühlte eine schier unbeschreibliche Anzahl an mir unbekannten Gefühlen. Mein ganzer Bauch kribbelte und auf meiner Haut zündeten tausende von kleinen Feuerwerkskörpern und hinter meinen Augenlidern sah ich bunte Farben aufleuchten.

Edward stöhnte auch ein letztes Mal animalisch auf, bevor er sich in mir ergoss.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ihn an. Er wirkte total benebelt und ließ sich auf meine nackte Brust fallen. Ich strich ihm sanft übers Haar. Könnten Vampire schwitzen, wären wir vermutlich klitschnass.

„Bella, das war unglaublich.", sagte Edward leise, seine Atmung hatte sich immer noch nicht wieder beruhigt.

„Oh ja, das war es. Es war großartig.", sagte ich und lächelte.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir noch in dieser Position verharrten, ich wusste nur, dass es mittlerweile schon nachmittags sein musste. Die Sonne schien nun genau auf die Lichtung und somit auch auf unsere nackten Körper. Edward, der immer noch auf meiner Brust verweilte fing an zu glitzern und der Anblick brachte mich zum lächeln.

„Was ist?", fragte er mich und schaute mich jetzt an.

„Du siehst so atemberaubend schön aus.", erwiderte ich.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich auch nur halb so schön aussehe wie du.", gab er zurück und drückte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund „Hast du dich schon mal bei Sonnenlicht gesehen?", ich schüttelte nur den Kopf „Du siehst aus wie der vollkommenste Diamant auf diesem Planeten, wenn du so schimmerst.", sagte er liebevoll und küsste mich erneut.

Wir verweilten noch einige Zeit so, bis wir beschlossen uns anzuziehen und wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Nicht das die anderen noch denken, wir würde davon gelaufen sein.

Auf dem nach Hause weg hielten wir uns an den Händen. Das Lächeln wich nicht eine Sekunde von meinen Lippen. Ich war so glücklich, dass ich die ganze Welt umarmen könnte. Aber eigentlich wollte ich die ganze Zeit nur einen umarmen und das war Edward.

Keine halbe Stunde später gingen wir zur HauHHaustür herein. Alle sahen in unsere Richtung und musterten uns aufmerksam. Oh wie ich so viel Aufmerksam hasste.

„Ihr ward aber lange jagen!", stellte Emmett belustigt fest.

„Ja, es hat eine Weile gedauert bis wir etwas Brauchbares gefunden haben.", erwiderte Edward kurz.

„Ja und dir hat Bella ja anscheinend nicht mehr übriggelassen, deine Augen sehen noch genauso aus wie vorher.", sagte Emmett sarkastisch

„Es war nicht das Richtige für mich dabei.", erwiderte Edward nur, es entging mir nicht, dass sein Ton rauer klang.

„Bella, du hast da übrigens was im Haar.", ergänzte Emmett und diesmal fing er an zu lachen. Ich faste mir in die Haare und zog eine Blüte heraus.

„Emmett es reicht.", warnte Edward und klang dabei recht bedrohlich.

Wieso war er nur so sauer?

Edward zog mich an der Hand Richtung Treppe und wir stiegen zusammen die Treppen hoch.

„Wag es nicht, das auszusprechen Emmett.", sagte Edward laut, als wir oben angekommen waren „Ansonsten kannst du dich von deinem Kopf verabschieden."

Emmett fing unten schallend an zu lachen.

***********************************************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **

**Ich entschuldige mich ganz aufrichtig dafür, dass ihr jetzt 2 Wochen auf ein neues Chapter warten musstet. Nur leider gibt es ja noch ein Leben neben der FF und das beinhaltet zum größten Teil: UNI!**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. =) **

**Ich muss mal wieder ein paar Leuten Danken:**

**Also als erstes natürlich meiner Beta-Julia, die alles vorher kritisch von allen Seiten beäugt hat und das Chapter abgesegnet hat. Hab dich ganz doll lieb Mausi! *knutsch***

**Und dann meinen anderen beiden Lieblingsmädels, Maddy und Marion, die auch immer tatkräftig zur Seite stehen, wenn man mal nicht weiter weiß und durch deren versauten Fantasien ich überhaupt erst darauf gekommen bin. Hab euch unwahrscheinlich doll lieb! *dickerbussi***

**Ansonsten warte ich jetzt gespannt auf alle Reviews. =)**

**GLG**

**P.S.: Ich hatte einige Inspirationshilfen, unter anderem den neuen New Moon Soundtrack. ****Insbesondere die Lieder „A white deamon lovesong" und „No sound but the wind". ****Und natürlich ganz viel "Sex on fire" und "Use somebody".**


	15. Der Club der Männer

**Ein paar Worte gleich zum Anfang:**

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich eure Geduld so lange auf die Probe gestellt habe. **

**Ich will mich sicherlich jetzt nicht rausreden, aber ich war wirklich, wirklich lange ganz schön krank und da hatte ich einfach keinerlei Ideen für dieses Chap.**

**Dieses Chap ist eine Art Wunscherfüllung. Da einige von euch Jungfrauen Eddy ja so mochten. ;)**

**Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht enttäuscht. **

**Ich kann euch aber schon versprechen, dass das nächste Chap einige lustige Seiten mit sich bringen wird und ein wenig aufdeckend ist. **

**Und ich verspreche, euch nie wieder so lange warten zu lassen. **

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und lasst mir eine Review da. =)**

**GLG**

**P.S.: Wie euch schon aufgefallen ist, hat dieses Chap noch keinen Namen. Mir ist einfach keiner eingefallen, aber wenn einer von euch eine gute Idee hat, teilt sie mir doch mit. =)**

* * *

Ich suchte meine Unterhose. Irgendwo musste sie doch sein, ich drehte mich um, doch ich sah sie nirgends auf dem Waldboden. Das konnte doch nicht sein, irgendwo musste sie doch liegen.

Bella räusperte sich leise und ich schaute zu ihr, sie grinste und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger hinter mir auf etwas. Ich drehte mich um und folgte mit meinen Augen, ihrem Fingerzeig.

Da sah ich meine schwarze Unterhose, im Baum hängen. Ich war mir nicht bewusst sie mit soviel Kraft weggeworfen zu haben. Mein Blick schien genauso verwirrt, wie ich, denn Bella begann hinter mir leise zu kichern.

Ich wandte mich zu ihr um und sie lachte nun noch mehr.

Es war schön ihr glockenhelles Lachen zu hören. Es hatte mir so gefehlt. Sie hatte mir so gefehlt.

Ich lächelte ihr zu, lief in Richtung Baum und sprang kurz vorher ab, so das ich auf dem Ast saß, an dem auch meine Shorts hang. Bellas Lachen war nur noch ein glucksen, wäre sie noch meine alte Bella, hätte ich vermutlich gerade Angst sie würde gleich hyperventilieren, aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war das ja unmöglich. Die einzige Frage die also bestand war, warum lachte sie so sehr. Weil ich total nackt auf einem Baum saß? Sicherlich!

Ich griff schnell nach meiner Unterhose und schlüpfte während ich vom Baum sprang hinein.

„Sehr elegant.", scherzte Bella, die sich immer noch vor Lachen schüttelte.

Ich schaute zu Boden, konnte es sein das ich Verlegen war? Ich konnte mich nicht entsinnen, dass ich so etwas je gefühlt habe.

Meine restliche Kleidung zu finden, stellte sich als wesentlich einfacher heraus. Als ich vollständig bekleidet war, hielt mir Bella wieder ihre Hand entgegen. Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern ergriff ich sie.

Wir rannten los.

Doch was eben passiert war, konnte ich immer noch nicht glauben. Und schon gar nicht konnte ich es aus meinem Kopf vertreiben. Nicht einmal das Laufen, was mich sonst immer von allen Gedanken frei machte, schuf eine Ablenkung.

Aber wollte ich die überhaupt? Ich denke nicht, denn immerhin war das was da auf dieser kleinen Lichtung geschehen ist, das wundervollste, was ich bisher in meinem Dasein erlebt habe, abgesehen davon das ich Bella getroffen habe.

Es kam so spontan, so vollkommen überraschend.

Und schon wieder schweifte ich ab in das Geschehene.

_Sie drückte mich ganz vorsichtig nach hinten ins Gras und legte ihre weichen Lippen wieder auf die Meinen. Es war ein sanfter, blumiger Kuss. Ihr Geruch vernebelte all meine Sinne. _

_Ihre Zunge tauchte vorsichtig in meinen Mundraum ein und sie massierte sanft meine Zunge mit Ihrer. Ihre Hände lagen zärtlich in meinen Haaren._

_Unser Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, fast schon drängend. Wir haben uns schon oft leidenschaftlich geküsst, aber diesmal war es anders, viel intensiver. _

_Ihr Atmen ging ein wenig schneller als vor einigen Augenblicken. _

_Einen Moment später löste sie unerwartet eine Hand aus meinem Haar und strich mit ihr ganz liebevoll über meine Brust. _

_Was war hier los? Wollte sie mich verführen?_

_Ihre Finger glitten langsam zu dem ersten Knopf meines Hemdes und sie öffnete ihn vorsichtig._

_Oh Gott, sie wollte mich definitiv verführen._

_Jetzt? Hier?_

_Ich musste mich von ihr lösen. Ich wollte sie ansehen, in ihre Augen schauen und sehen, dass sie dafür wirklich bereit war. _

_Ich entfernte meinen Kopf langsam, prüfte ob sie den Knopf wirklich geöffnet hat – nicht das mir meine Fantasie nur einen Streich gespielt hat – und dann schaute ich in ihre Augen. _

_Sie glitzerten und ich sah pure Entschlossenheit, aber irgendwie war da auch ein Funken Angst. _

_Hatte sie Angst, dass ich DAS nicht wollen könnte? Das sie was falsch gemacht hat? _

_Automatisch hielt ich sie noch ein wenig fester, unter keinen Umständen würde ich sie jetzt gehen lassen. Zumal ich genau DAS schon so lange so sehnsüchtig herbei gewünscht habe, ich war nur überrascht, dass es jetzt so schnell gehen sollte._

„_Was wird das?", fragte ich, darauf bedacht das meine Stimme liebevoll und weich klang._

„_Das weiß ich auch noch nicht so genau.", antwortete sie leise verunsichert._

_Ich musterte sie noch einmal von oben bis unten. Ich glaube sie weiß genau, was sie vor hat und was sie will! _

_Der Gedanke, dass sie DAS wollte, entlockte mir ein leichtes Seufzen. Ich nahm sie und bewegte sie blitzschnell so, dass sie nun unter mir lag. Ja, und nun?_

_Küssen? Das ist doch immer gut, oder? Immer schön langsam angehen lassen!_

„_Ich denke ich weiß genau was du vorhast.", bloß selbstsicher auftreten, dann kann nicht viel schiefgehen._

_Ich schaute auf ihre Lippen. Oh ja, ich wollte ihre Lippen wieder mit meinen verschmelzen lassen. Mein Kopf wurde langsam wie ein Magnet von Ihrem angezogen. _

_Doch anscheinend war das zu langsam für ihren Geschmack, sie packte mich im Haar und zog mich zu sich. _

_Ihre Lippen waren so zart und schmeckten süß. Ich könnte sie die ganze Zeit nur küssen. Alles andere würde an Zeitverschwendung grenzen. _

_Wieder glitten ihre Hände von meinen Haaren, über meine Schultern zu den Knöpfen meines Hemdes. Sie öffnete alle Knöpfe, ohne sich auch nur einen Augenblick von mir zu lösen. Sie streifte mir vorsichtig das Hemd ab und fuhr wieder mit ihren Händen zu meiner Brust. Dieses Gefühl übermannte mich. So nah war sie mir noch nie. _

_Diesmal war sie es die sich von mir entfernte und mich musterte. War irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?_

_Sie wirkte tief in Gedanken versunken und wieder einmal ärgerte ich mich darüber, dass ich gerade sie nicht hören konnte._

_Gedankenverloren fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger die Konturen meiner Muskulatur nach. _

_Ich beobachtete sie dabei genau. Wirkte sie, als wäre sie beeindruckt? Doch von was denn bitte?_

_Sie arbeitete sich langsam immer weiter nach unten. _

_Irgendwas musste ich tun, ich konnte doch nicht nur sie alles machen lassen und nur sitzen und zuschauen._

_Kurz bevor sie am Bund meiner Hose angekommen war, hob ich meine Hände und griff nach ihren Händen. Auch wenn ich gerne gewusst hätte, was sie angestellt hätte, wenn ich sie nicht gestoppt hätte. _

„_Findest du nicht, wir sollten für gleiche Verhältnisse sorgen?", sagte ich leise und führte meine Hand zum ersten Knopf ihrer Bluse._

_Ich sah sie wieder an, sie biss sich leicht auf die Lippe und zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber._

_Und nun? Sollte ich alle Knöpfe schnell öffnen, oder lieber langsam? Sie hat meine Hemdknöpfe schnell geöffnet, also tat ich es ihr gleich._

_Ich öffnete blitzschnell die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und zog sie ihr aus. Zum Vorschein kam ein dunkelblauer Spitzenbh. Oh mein Gott. Sie war so wunderschön. Ich liebte diese Farbe an ihr. Sie passte perfekt zu ihrer marmornen Haut. Sie sah göttlich aus. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören sie anzuschauen. Doch irgendetwas musste ich nun tun. _

_Ich legte meinen Mund an ihre Kehle und küsste sie sanft. Ob ihr das wohl gefällt? _

_Ich küsste mich langsam nach oben zu ihrem Ohr. Ich musste ihr sagen wie toll sie aussah._

„_Weißt du eigentlich wie wunderschön du bist?", flüsterte ich ihr leise zu. _

_Ohne zu zögern antwortete sie liebevoll „Nein, aber ich weiß wie toll du ausschaust."_

_Wie lächerlich, im Vergleich zu ihr verblasste jeder andere. Ich musste wieder grinsen, bei der Absurdität ihrer Worte und widmete mich dann wieder ihrem Hals._

_Ich küsste sie ganz langsam den Hals hinunter zum Schlüsselbein. Ich war der Meinung küssen allein würde nun nicht mehr ausreichen, also leckte ich mich langsam meinen Weg nach unten. _

_Die Handlung verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht, denn sie fing leise an zu schnurren. Also doch eine kleine Raubkatze._

_Ich fuhr mit meiner Zunge immer tiefer, bis ich auf ein Stück Stoff stieß. Sollte ich ihn ausziehen? Würde sie das wollen? _

_Ich würde es nie erfahren, wenn ich es nicht versuchen würde und wenn sie es nicht will, würde sie mir das sagen, oder?_

_Langsam fuhr ich mit meinen Händen unter ihren Rücken und führte sie sanft zum Verschluss ihres BH´s und öffnete ihn schnell. Ich legte ihn ihr ab und warf ihn zur Seite. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Bellas nackten Oberkörper sah und er war einfach atemberaubend._

_Ich atmete nochmal tief ein und legte meinen Mund sanft an ihre Brustwarze und saugte ganz leicht an ihr. Diesmal stöhnte Bella auf und ich machte genau so weiter. _

_Auch mich erregte das sehr. Ich konnte mich nicht darin erinnern, dass ich schon mal so … erhitzt war. _

_Meine Hand wanderte nach unten zu ihrem Bauch und streichelte ihn ganz leicht._

_Ihre Hände wanderten wieder zu meiner Jeans, diesmal ließ ich es geschehen. Sie öffnete den Reißverschluss, den Rest machte ich. Ich schlüpfte aus der Jeans und schmiss sie beiseite. _

_Danach suchte ich mit meinen Händen den Verschluss ihrer Hose und war ihr behilflich aus ihr zu steigen._

_Ihr Slip war passend zu ihrem BH. Sie war einfach atemberaubend schön. Womit hatte ich sie nur verdient? Wie sie hier vor mir lag, sah sie aus wie ein Engel._

_Wieder legte ich meine Lippen auf ihren Oberkörper. Ich streifte mit meiner Zunge sanft zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel, den ich sanft ein paar Mal umkreiste und bahnte mir dann langsam meinen Weg nach unten. _

_Wieder berührte ich mit meiner Zunge ein störendes Stück Stoff. Sollte ich ihr den Slip auch noch ausziehen? Ich überlegte eine Millisekunde und entschied mich dann dafür. Ich nahm das Bündchen des Höschens zwischen die Zähne und zog es langsam über ihre Beine nach unten. Kurz schaute ich sie noch einmal an und entledigte mich dann meiner Unterhose, nur um gleiche Bedingungen zu schaffen. ;)_

_Ich legte mich langsam auf sie, ich spürte dass mein hartes Glied ihre Mitte berührte. Meine Atmung reagierte sofort, indem sie sich beschleunigte. Bei jedem Atemzug zog ich ihren unvergleichlichen Duft ein, er vernebelte mir sprichwörtlich die Sinne._

_Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste sie einfach nochmal küssen. Ich legte meine Lippen leicht auf ihre und sie gab sich sofort dem Kuss hin. Als unsere Zungen aufeinander trafen, wurden wir beide leidenschaftlicher. Wir beide wollten, dass es passierte und es würde heute auch geschehen. _

_Jetzt und hier, sollte unsere Liebe körperlich werden._

_Ich löste mich langsam von ihren Lippen und schaute sie an. Ihre Augen waren dunkeler, als noch vor einigen Augenblicken. Sie war mindestens genauso erregt wie ich. Sie wollte es! Sie wollte mich!_

_Ich küsste mich langsam zu ihrem Ohr und knabberte leicht an ihrem Ohrläppchen, woraufhin ihr ein wundervolles Stöhnen entfuhr._

„_Bella, wenn du nicht willst… wir müssen das nicht tun.", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr. Ich wollte wissen, ich wollte hören, dass sie es wirklich wollte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich verpflichtet fühlte oder etwas tat zu dem sie gar nicht bereit war._

_Sie nahm meinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und bewegte ihn so, dass ich ihr in ihre Augen schauen musste._

„_Ich will dich. Für immer. In jeglicher Art und Weise. Und im Moment möchte ich nichts sehnlicher als das.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme war so voller Ehrlichkeit, das sie keinerlei Zweifel meinerseits zuließ._

„_Ich liebe dich so sehr Bella. Nur du musst wissen, ich hab das noch nie gemacht und … und ich weiß nicht wie ich mich dabei anstelle.", brachte ich heraus, ich war noch nie so aufgeregt, wie in diesem Augenblick._

„_Edward, ganz ruhig. Du kannst nicht viel falsch machen.", meinte sie süß, streichelte mir liebevoll über die Wange und ich legte meinen Kopf in ihre Hand „Und außerdem bin ich mindestens so unerfahren wie du auf dem Gebiet.", setzte sie hinzu und schenkte mir ein wunderschönes aufbauendes Lächeln._

_Ich küsste sie erneut. In unserem Kuss lag so viel Feuer und Liebe. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich mich mit meinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie legen konnte, bis mir wieder schlagartig bewusst wurde, das sie nun so war wie ich und ich ihr sicherlich nicht so schnell wehtun konnte. Also legte ich mich so auf sie, dass ES gehen würde. _

_Ich formte mit meinen Lippen ein stummes ‚bereit' und das einzige was sie darauf noch erwiderte war ein rasches Nicken. _

_Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und drang ganz vorsichtig und langsam in sie ein. _

_Oh mein Gott, sowas hatte ich noch nie gespürt, sie war so warm und so eng. Es war das Beste was ich bisher je gefühlt hatte. Sie drückte ihren Rücken durch und schloss ihre Augen, ein gutes Anzeichen, wenn ich das richtig deutete._

_Ich füllte sie nun voll aus und es war so… wow. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Einfach unbeschreiblich, was sie mit mir anstellte._

_Ganz vorsichtig zog ich mich wieder aus ihr zurück, um mich gleich darauf wieder in sie zu begeben. Diese Reibung, war der Wahnsinn. _

„_Überwältigend, Bella.", sagte ich leise, um ihr mitzuteilen wie gut mir das hier gefiel. _

_Ich stieß etwas zügiger in sie um das Gefühl zu verstärken. Bella stöhnte unter mir lustvoll auf. Es gefiel ihr also mindestens genauso gut wie mir._

_Wieder suchten meine Lippen die Ihren, um sie stürmisch zu küssen. Ich beschleunigte mit jedem Stoß in sie mein Tempo. _

_Ihre Atmung beschleunigte bei jeder Bewegung von mir in ihr. Ihre Hände glitten langsam in meinen Nacken und von da aus in mein Haar, in denen sie sich festhielt. _

_Sie schob nun bei jeder meiner Bewegungen in ihr, ihr Becken nach vorne. So das wir im Einklang waren und harmonisierten. Mir entfuhr ein leichtes Knurren vor lauter Erregung. _

„_Oh Bella…", sagte ich, mehr bekam ich nicht raus, denn ich musste schwer schlucken um mich nicht zu verlieren. _

_Wie auf Kommando fuhren ihre Hände von meinen Haare, über meine Schultern zurück zu meiner Brust._

_Ich erhöhte mein Tempo immer mehr, so dass ich eine immer größere Reibung erreichte. _

_Bellas Atmung war nun nicht viel mehr als ein schnelles Keuchen._

„_Oh Edward… weiter.", stöhnte Bella lustvoll. Ich hatte nicht vor aufzuhören, aber es war gut zu wissen, dass sie genauso viel wollte wie ich._

_Ich hatte das Gefühl zu explodieren, ich spürte Sachen die ich noch nie fühlte und vor allem fühlte ich Bella._

„_Oh Bella… wenn das so weiter geht… ich kann nicht mehr lange.", brachte ich nur stotternd heraus._

„_Ich bin auch gleich so weit… Oh Edward… jetzt nicht aufhören.", schrie sie voller Extase._

_Ich ließ meinen Mund zu ihrer Brustwarze wandern und umspielte sie vorsichtig mit der Zunge._

_Oh Gott, ich war gleich so weit. Ich spürte sie so intensiv und ich spürte wie sie um mir begann zu zucken. Nur noch ein kleines bisschen._

_Sie griff wieder Zielstrebig in meine Haare, zog mich zu sich hoch und drückte ihre Lippen auf meinen Mund. Genau das wollte ich auch gerade tun, ich wollte sie küssen, während wir zusammen unseren Höhepunkt erreichen. _

_Ich stand kurz davor den Schritt über die Grenze zu machen und fing an zu zittern. Auch Bella verkrampfte sich unter mir und stöhnte in meinen Mund._

_Mein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen, jede Faser meines Körpers kurz vor einer Explosion._

_Es war kaum zu glauben, dass ich das hier mit ihr erleben durfte. Sie war wie meine Sonne, mein ganzes Dasein drehte sich nur um sie und ohne sie war ‚leben' nicht möglich._

„_Jetzt Edward… jetzt…", keuchte sie und nicht nur sie war soweit. _

_Ich stöhnte noch einmal auf und erreichte in ihr meinen Höhepunkt._

Kurz vor unserem Haus, war ich wieder im hier und jetzt.

Ja, es war einfach atemberaubend und vor allem das wundervollste was ich je erlebt habe.

Ich will das nie wieder mit jemand anderem erleben, für immer nur mit Bella.

Mittlerweile hörte ich die Gedanken meiner Familie, harmlose Sachen: Alice dachte über eine Shoppingtour mit Bella nach, Emmet überlegte wie er in seinem Videospiel weiterkommen würde, Rose dachte über die Farbe ihrer Nägel nach und Carlisle las. Alles sehr normale Dinge eben.

Jakes Gedanken, waren jedoch sehr interessant, er dachte über Julia nach. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass dieser Wolf auf eine von uns geprägt wurde? Mir sollte es recht sein, so würde er wenigstens nicht zwischen mir und Bella stehen.

Wir traten zur Haustür herein und alle Augen waren sogleich auf uns gerichtet. Auch ihre Gedanken schlugen schlagartig in eine andere Richtung, nämlich in unsere.

‚_Ich habe ihnen nicht gesagt was ihr gemacht habt. Ich hoffe du warst vorsichtig._', dachte Alice mit einem Singsang in ihrer gedanklichen Stimme.

Die Gedanken von Emmet fand ich recht nervtötend, denn er konnte sich auch ohne Alice Hilfe denken, was wir getan hatten.

Oh Gott, im Augenblick klang das aus meinem Mund, als hätten wir eine Straftat begangen, dabei war es doch genau das Gegenteil.

‚_Na Brüderchen Spaß gehabt?_', fragte er mich in Gedanken und ich warf ihm einen kurzen bösen Blick zu, den nur er sah.

„Ihr ward aber lange jagen.", sprach er nun laut aus.

Er würde uns also nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen, er würde mindestens mich bluten lassen, im übertragenden Sinne.

„Ja, es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis wir etwas Brauchbares gefunden haben.", erwiderte ich knapp.

‚_Bis ihr einen passenden Platz gefunden habt?_', lachte er in Gedanken.

Schade, das ich ihm nicht in Gedanken antworten konnte, ich hätte ihn zu gerne verflucht.

„Ja und dir hat Bella ja anscheinend nichts mehr übrig gelassen, deine Augen sehen noch genauso aus wie vorher.", setzte er dann erneut an, seinen sarkastischen Unterton nicht versteckend.

„Es war nicht das Richtige für mich dabei.", ich ließ meine Stimme bewusst rauer klingen.

‚_Ich_ _denke, dass dein Hunger schon in gewisser Weise gestillt wurde._ _Aber locker bleiben Brüderchen, ich freu mich nur für dich._', antwortete er mit seiner Kopfstimme.

Bella schaute die ganze Zeit verwirrt, allerdings nahm ich an, dass sie nichts von unserer stummen Unterhaltung mitbekam.

„Bella, du hast da übrigens was im Haar.", sagte Emmet frech und fing an zu lachen.

Ich schaute kurz zu Bella und entdeckte in ihrem Haar eine Blüte.

Kurz darauf griff sie sich ins Haar und zog sie heraus.

‚_Du bist doch sonst immer so gut im Spuren verwischen, war es so gut, dass du alles andere um dich rum vergessen hast?_', lachte er in Gedanken.

Ich wünschte mir glaub ich noch nie so sehr, dass er endlich die Klappe hielt, wie jetzt.

‚_Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Endlich hast du es geschafft. Du gehörst jetzt offiziell zum Club der Männer. _', setzte er noch hinzu.

„Emmet es reicht.", warnte ich ihn.

Ich zog Bella in Richtung Treppe und stieg mit ihr nach oben.

‚_Eddy ist keine Jungfrau mehr und Bella auch nicht. Eindeutig ein Grund zu feiern._', sang er in Gedanken.

„Wag es nicht, das auszusprechen Emmett.", warnte ich ihn erneut.

‚_Was, dass du keine Jungfrau mehr bist? Eddy ist keine Jungfrau mehr. Eddy ist keine Jungfrau mehr…._', sang er immer weiter in Gedanken.

Oh wie ich das hasste, wenn man mich so nannte.

„Ansonsten kannst du dich von deinem Kopf verabschieden.", drohte ich ihm.

Er fing laut an zu lachen. Er konnte so kindisch sein.

Auch wenn ich meinen auf gewisse Art und Weise Bruder liebte, ich hätte keinerlei Skrupel meine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen, wenn er sich nicht beherrschen würde und ich glaube er wusste das genau. In Gedanken, allerdings würde er mich damit mindestens noch 10 Jahre aufziehen.

Bella und ich gingen in mein Zimmer und schlossen die Tür.

Sie schaute mich an, war aber gerade ganz wo anders, das sah ich ihr an. Sie biss sich Gedankenverloren auf die Lippe. Ob sie wusste, wie verführerisch das aussah?

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich sie leise.

„Ja. Nein. Wieso warst du gerade so sauer auf Emmet?", fragte sie und schaute mich nun direkt an.

Also hatte sie zwar bemerkt, dass ich sauer auf ihn war, aber sie hatte keinerlei Vermutung warum.

„Ach nichts Besonderes.", tat ich es ab. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall das sie sich peinlich berührt fühlte.

„Sag schon.", drängte sie.

„Es ist ein Emmet-Edward Ding. Also hat es keinerlei Relevanz für dich.", sagte ich schmunzelnd.

„Du kennst mich, ich gebe nicht so einfach auf. Also entweder du machst es dir leicht oder ich dränge so lange bis du es mir endlich sagst. Und bedenke, ich habe jetzt vieeel Zeit um dich zu löchern und ich brauche zwischendurch weder zu schlafen, noch zu essen.", grinste sie triumphierend.

Ihre Dickköpfigkeit, hatte sie auch mit der Verwandlung nicht verloren. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie war nun noch sturer als vorher.

„Sagen wir mal so, Emmet hat einen Verdacht, dass wir nicht nur gejagt haben.", sagte ich und behielt sie genau im Auge.

Sie überlegte kurz und einen Augenblick später weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Du meinst er ahnt…. das du …. und ich …. hatten?", fragte sie stotternd.

Ich nickte nur und lächelte ihr sanft zu.

„Das ist unangenehm.", sagte sie.

„Keine Sorge, er wird nur mich damit aufziehen. An dich traut er sich nicht ran, er weiß ich würde nicht zu lassen das er dich aufzieht.", lächelte ich ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Mich nicht, aber was ist mit dir?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Es war zu süß, machte sie sich gerade Sorgen, dass Emmet mich zu sehr ärgern könnte?

„Keine Sorge, ich hab genug Gedankenmaterial um zurückzuschlagen wenn es sein muss. Außerdem ist Emmet wie ein großes Kind, man muss nur wissen wie man am besten mit ihm umgeht", grinste ich sie an. Das stimmte wirklich, ich dachte mit der Zeit würde er sich noch entwickeln, aber in ihm schlummerte immer noch ein 10 Jähriger Junge, der nur Dummheiten im Kopf hatte.

„Achja?", fragte sie neugierig.

Ich zwinkerte ihr nur lächelnd zu.

„Erzähl!", platzte sie heraus.

„Ich denke einige Sachen sollten besser nie erwähnt werden, das würde ich dir nicht zumuten wollen. Andere Sachen… nein besser ich bin still.", sagte ich und dachte was Emmet schon alles für Mist gebaut hatte. Wovon Rose nichts wusste und wofür er mindestens einen Arm verlieren würde.

Sie musterte mich kurz.

„Okay.", sagte sie nur.

Was sie gab so leicht auf. Seid wann das?

„Ich bekomm es schon noch raus.", sagte sie teuflisch grinsend.

„Du bist doch ein Monster.", sagte ich spottend.

„Ohhh…", machte sie und zog eine Schnute.

„Aber wie schon gesagt, nicht so sehr Monster wie ich.", sagte ich sanftmütig lächelnd und nahm sie in den Arm.

Sie trat mir auf den Fuß.

„Aua. Wofür war das?", fragte ich geschockt von dieser Reaktion.

„Das weißt du genau. Hör auf das immer wieder zu sagen.", sagte sie ernst.

Ich atmete schwer aus und sah ihr in die Augen.

Ich hatte eigentlich nicht verdient, dass sie mir je verzeiht und doch tat sie es einfach.

Ich wusste nicht womit ich das verdient habe. Ich werde es mir nie erklären können.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Carlisle Recht, vielleicht hatten wir doch eine Seele, vielleicht hatten wir doch eine Chance auf den Himmel, wenn es uns irgendwann nicht mehr geben sollte.

Bella, wurde mir von Gott geschenkt, er würde sie auch wieder zurücknehmen, egal was sie ist.

Und allein die Vorstellung, dass sie keine Seele hatte klang total absurd.

Mit ihr hatte ich den Himmel auf Erden, was wollt ich je mehr.

„Darf ich dich bitte küssen?", fragte ich leise, immer noch schauten wir uns in die Augen.

„Ich bitte darum.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Ich wollte gerade meine Lippen auf ihre legen als sie den Kopf wieder ein Stück zurück nahm.

Ich schaute sie fragend an.

„Eins noch Edward.", sagte sie. Hatte ich was falsch gemacht?

„Ja?", fragte ich schluckend.

„Bitte mich nie wieder um einen Kuss. Du darfst mich immer küssen.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Das ist eine Bedingung die ich erfüllen kann.", sagte ich lächelnd.

Langsam kam sie mit ihrem Gesicht wieder auf mich zu. Federleich legte sie ihre Lippen auf meine und ich drückte sie noch ein bisschen fester an mich.

Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund und ich ließ meine Zunge langsam hineinwandern.

Sanft streichelten sich unsere Zungen gegenseitig.

‚_Edward, ich komme jetzt hoch._' ALICE.

„Oh nein.", flüsterte ich in Bellas den Mund.

‚_Sei nicht immer so eine Dramaqueen._', dachte Alice so gleich.

„Was denn?", fragte Bella und löste sich sanft von mir.

‚_Ich werde sie entführen und du kannst gar nichts dagegen tun._', warnte mich Alice in Gedanken.

„Bella, ich kann dich vor allem beschützen, ich hoffe das weißt du. Aber es gibt eine Ausnahme meine nervige, kleine Schwester. Es tut mir leid.", sagte ich leise zu ihr und Balla schaute mich nur verwirrt an.

Wie auf Kommando schleuderte Alice die Tür auf.

„Das habe ich gehört.", sagte Alice und zog eine Grimasse.

„Hättest du nicht wenigstens anklopfen können?", fragte Bella grimmig. Anscheinend wollte sie auch nicht gestört werden.

„Wieso, ich habe Edward gesagt, dass ich zu euch nach oben komme.", sagte Alice lachend.

„Gesagt ist vielleicht das falsche Wort.", sagte ich ruhig „Also Alice, dann schieß los. Was willst du?"

„Bella.", antwortete sie grinsend.

„Tja, dann sind wir schon zu zweit.", sagte ich trocken.

‚_Ich werde sie jetzt mit zum shoppen nehmen und du wirst artig sein und es mir nicht vermiesen. Denk dran, ich hab noch was gut dafür, dass du nicht an mich gedacht hast als du weg warst. Außerdem hast du sie schon so lange und vor allem … intensiv._', dachte sie streng.

Jetzt fängt sie auch noch an.

„Es tut mir noch mehr Leid, Liebste.", sagte ich an Bella gewandt.

„Was?... Aber warum denn?", fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ich werde mit dir shoppen gehen. Also Julia kommt auch mit. Das wird ein schöner Mädelstag.", sagte Alice freudig.

Bella schaute hilfesuchend zu mir.

„Es tut mir wie gesagt sehr Leid. Aber ich werde sie nicht abhalten können, außer du willst dass ich sie vernichte. Das würde uns aber beiden im Nachhinein leid tun. Meinst du nicht?!", sagte ich und drückte sie an mich.

„Alice, muss das heute sein. Ich bin so… erschöpft.", sagte Bella.

Ich musste schmunzeln.

„Diese Ausrede gilt jetzt nicht mehr. Es gibt keine Widerrede. Du hast 30 Minuten. Ich warte unten im Wohnzimmer.", sagte Alice und war auch schon verschwunden.

**********************

**Anmerkung:**

**Sämtliche Inhalte und Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer. Mir macht es nur Spaß mit den Charakteren zu experimentieren und die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. **


	16. Zwischen Frust und Versuchung

**Zwischen Frust und Versuchung**

Ich schaute Edward verdutzt an, er hingegen sah mitleidig zu mir rüber.

„Gibt es auch nur eine Chance, dass ich da raus komme?", fragte ich leise.

„Niemals.", schrie Alice von unten.

Das Vampire ein so gutes Gehör haben, daran musste ich mich erst einmal wieder gewöhnen.

„Gibt es eine Chance, dass du mitkommst?", fragte ich noch leiser, in der Hoffnung dass er mir nichts abschlagen könnte.

„Mädelstag. Er hatte dich jetzt lange genug für sich allein.", kam es wieder von unten.

„Alice, hör auf zu lauschen.", schrie ich zurück.

„Ich lausche nicht, du redest nur zu laut.", antwortete sie schnell.

„Sei einfach still Alice, auch wenn das nicht deiner Natur entspricht.", sagte nun Edward.

Ich schaute ihn hilfesuchend an.

„Es tut mir leid Bella, aber ich glaube sie will dich für sich allein.", sagte er wehmütig.

„Aber du kannst sie nicht mit mir allein lassen, sie wird so lange mit mir shoppen bis ich tot umfalle.", sagte ich ängstlich.

Er lachte kurz auf und schenkte mir ein unwiderstehliches schiefes Lächeln.

„Ich sag es äußerst ungern, oder halt warte, ich sage es dir sehr gern: Du kannst nicht mehr sterben und weißt du was das bedeutet? Wir werden für immer zusammen sein und glaub mir, wenn du daran einfach die ganze Zeit denkst, dann vergeht die Zeit in der wir getrennt sind wie im Flug. Was sind schon ein paar Stunden shoppen, im Vergleich zu der Ewigkeit in der wir zusammen sein werden.", sagte er sanft lächelnd und strich mir dann hauchzart über meine Wange.

„Wenn du das sagst.", sprach ich deprimiert, ich war so lange von ihm getrennt, dass ich keinen Augenblick mehr mit ihm verschwenden wollte.

„Und soll ich dir noch was sagen Liebste?", fragte er leise. Meine Antwort war ein Nicken und ich schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Er kam ganz dicht an mein Ohr und meine Haut kribbelte schon wieder unter seinem süßen Atem.

„Wenn du mitspielst und dich nicht so sehr sträubst, dann wird es sehr schnell gehen. Außerdem hast du ja noch Julia dabei, ich bin sicher sie wird dich vor Alice ein bisschen beschützen.", hauchte er in mein Ohr und küsste mich dann zart darauf.

Es war schwer sich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren, denn sein heißer Atem machte mich verrückt. Vielleicht blieb ja noch ein bisschen Zeit…

„Bella, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. Du hast noch genau 5 Minuten, zieh dich also um. Sofort.", kam es erneut von unten.

„Alice.", knurrte Edward.

„Tut mir leid.", kam es leise und reumütig von unten.

Edward schmunzelte mich verschmitzt an und umarmte mich fest.

„Das hattest du also vor? Du wolltest mich nochmal verführen?", fragte er grinsend.

„Nochmal? Wer hat denn hier wen vorhin verführt? Aber woher weißt du das?", fragte ich. Hatte er meinen Gedankencode jetzt doch geknackt?

„Ich habe in Alice Gedanken gesehen, was du ‚planst'.", lachte er.

„Das ist ziemlich nervig.", grummelte ich.

„Leider, können wir dagegen nichts tun. Glaub mir, ich würde das gerne mal abschalten.", sagte er und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf seinen Kopf „Aber Alice hat Recht, du solltest dich jetzt besser umziehen. Glaub mir, wenn du nicht pünktlich unten bist, kommt sie hoch und zieht dich eigenhändig um."

„Oh nein, das wird sie sicher nicht tun.", sagte ich schnell und löste mich hektisch aus Edwards Umarmung.

Ich suchte mir aus dem Kleiderschrank eine Jeanshose und einen blauen Pulli und zog beides schnell an. Ich schlüpfte schnell in meine Turnschuhe und präsentierte mich dann Edward.

„Wie seh ich aus? Meinst du sie nimmt mich so mit? Ich meine wenn nicht, wäre das auch kein Verlust.", lachte ich.

„Du siehst großartig aus und außerdem denke ich sie würde dich sogar in einem Jutesack mitnehmen, wenn es wirklich sein müsste.", grinste er „Also, bist du bereit?", fragte er mich vorsichtig.

„Ich denke dafür werde ich nie bereit sein. Aber ich denke dennoch, dass wir jetzt gehen können.", sagte ich leise.

„Keine Sorge, sie wird dich schon nicht umbringen.", lachte er sarkastisch, griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich aus dem Zimmer.

„Na, endlich.", hörte ich Alice aufgeregt sagen, als wir oben auf dem Treppenabsatz standen.

„Alice.", warnte ich sie, als wir die Treppe runter stiegen „Wenn du nicht aufhörst zu sticheln, komm ich nicht mit."

Alice lachte ein glockenhelles Lachen.

„Glaub mir Bella, du kannst mir vorher einen Arm abreißen, glaub mir du würdest trotzdem mit mir einkaufen gehen müssen.", grinste sie frech.

„Okay, willst du den linken oder rechten Arm verlieren?", fragte ich sie ernst.

„Bella.", sagte sie und zog einen Schmollmund „Sei doch keine Spielverderberin."

„Bin ich doch…", begann ich.

„Okay, alle beide. Seid lieb zu einander. Bella, es geht doch nicht nur ums shoppen, es soll ein schöner Mädelstag werden und Alice, schalt mal einen Modus runter, dass ist ja kaum auszuhalten. Wärst du ein Mensch würde ich fest mit rechnen, dass du irgendwelche Sachen schluckst. Also immer schön ruhig bleiben, damit verschreckst du Bella nur und sie wird nie Spaß haben shoppen mit uns zu gehen.", unterbrach mich Julia in einem Ton als ob sie mit kleinen Kindern debattierte.

„Du hast Recht.", sprachen Alice und ich wie aus einem Munde.

„Das kommt vor.", lachte Julia auf. „Also können wir?"

Ich nickte langsam, wohingegen Alice als Antwort wild auf und ab hopste wie ein Flummi.

„Ich bring euch noch mit raus. Welches Auto nehmt ihr?", fragte Edward.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube im Porsche wird es ein wenig eng mit den ganzen Tüten.", grübelte sie.

Edward fummelte neben mir in seiner Hosentasche rum und reichte mir dann einen Schlüssel.

„Bella, nur du fährst ok? Egal, wie sehr Alice bettelt.", flüsterte er mir zu.

„Ja klar. Kein Problem. Aber wieso sollte Alice betteln um einen Volvo zu fahren, immerhin hat sie ja ihren Porsche.", grinste ich.

Er fing an laut zu lachen, woraufhin ich ihn in fragend anschaute.

„Bella, Liebste, das ist nicht der Schlüssel für den Volvo. Das ist der Schlüssel für den Aston Martin. Der ist ein wenig… schneller, damit du bald wieder bei mir bist.", flüsterte er mir sanft ins Ohr, woraufhin ich wieder eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Du gibst ihr den Aston Martin, den durfte ich noch nie fahren.", schmollte Alice.

Edward ignorierte sie.

„Ich liebe dich. Pass auf dich auf Liebste.", sagte er leise.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete ich und die Worte kamen direkt aus meinem Herzen.

Er nahm mich fest in den Arm und küsste mich zart und voller Liebe.

„Okay, ihr Turteltauben, wir wissen wie sehr ihr euch liebt. Wir wollen jetzt los.", drängelte Alice und zog an meinem Arm.

Es gab einen lauten Knall und erst dieser ließ mich von Edwards Lippen zurückschrecken. Ich schaute in Alice Richtung die auf dem Boden saß. Edward hinter mir begann zu kichern, wofür ihn Alice strafend ansah.

„Also, Bells warum immer ich? Langsam nehm ich das echt persönlich.", grummelte sie und saß auf dem Boden, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und zog einen Flunsch. Sie erinnerte an ein Kind, das man von Süßigkeiten fernhält.

Ich ging langsam auf sie zu und reichte ihr meine Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid Alice, es war nicht meine Absicht.", sagte ich mit den Wimpern klimpernd und hoffte, dass es funktionierte.

Sie strahlte mich an, griff nach meiner Hand und ich zog sie vorsichtig hoch.

„Danke und ich verzeihe dir.", sagte sie „Können wir jetzt endlich los?", fragte sie hibbelig.

„Wenn ihr mir zeigt wo dieses Astonding steht, dann kann es losgehen.", antwortete ich.

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Edward seine Finger an den Nasenrücken führte und leise seufzte. Oh Gott, wie verletzlich Männer doch sein können, wenn es um ihre Autos geht.

Alice zog mich erneut am Ärmel, diesmal schmetterte ich sie nicht ab und zog mich Richtung Garage. Ein Auto war mit einem weißen Tuch bedeckt. Mir schwante Böses, wenn dieses Auto so wertvoll war, dass es sogar mit einem Betttuch abgedeckt werden musste, war es sicherlich keine gute Idee, dass ich es fahre. Mit einem schnell Ruck wurde das Tuch von Alice entfernt.

Was ich da sah, war kein Auto sondern ein Monstrum von einem Auto und es sah schnell aus.

„Wenn du Angst hast, kann ich auch fahren.", sagte Alice lächelnd.

„Nein, wenn Bella den Aston nicht fahren will, dann fahrt ihr eben mit dem Volvo.", sagte Edward streng.

Ob er sich wohl sehr überwinden musste, um mir sein Auto zu geben? Sicherlich und ich wollte, dass er mir vertraute und, ich bin ein Vampir, was könnte ich denn schon für einen Unfall bauen.

„Seid nicht albern.", sagte ich selbstsicher und drückte den Knopf auf der Fernbedienung „Los rein mit euch."

Jule stieg hinten rein und Alice hüpfte auf den Beifahrersitz.

Ich nahm Edward nochmal kurz in die Arme und presste meine Lippen noch einmal leicht auf seine.

Alice hupte aufgeregt.

„Alice, Finger weg von meinen Armaturen.", knurrte Edward „Bis dann Liebste und lass dich nicht unterkriegen."

Ich lächelte ihn an und ging dann in Richtung Auto davon, um mich hineinzusetzen. Gerade als ich einsteigen wollte, sah ich Rose aus dem Augenwinkel auch in der Garage, sie lehnte am Türrahmen und schien in Gedanken.

Mein Mund handelte bevor mein Hirn realisierte, was ich gleich tun würde.

„Rose, möchtest du nicht auch mitkommen?", fragte ich schnell und schaute sie an.

Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Ich richtete mich innerlich schon auf einen schnippischen Kommentar von ihr ein, doch sie schaute mich nur erstaunt an und nicht nur sie, auch Edward der noch mitten in der Garage stand und auch Alice Blicke spürte ich erstaunt auf mir liegen.

„Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht ist es besser wenn ich…", stammelte sie.

„Wenn du mit uns kommst.", lächelte ich sanft, doch sie schaute immer noch nicht überzeugt, sie wirkte verlegen.

„Ach nun komm schon, das wird sicherlich lustig.", pflichtete mir Alice bei.

Rose schaute zu Edward rüber, der nun zu ihr sah.

„Rosalie, fahr doch mit den Mädchen. Emmet, Jasper und ich werden uns schon beschäftigen.", er grinste sie an. Ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht alles von dieser Unterhaltung mitzubekommen.

„In Ordnung, ich geh mich nur schnell umziehen.", sagte sie aufgeregt.

„Ich finde du siehst so vollkommen…", doch sie war schon verschwunden.

Ich schaute zu Edward rüber und er lächelte vor sich hin.

Ein paar Augenblicke später stand Rosalie vollkommen umgestylt und wunderhübsch wie eh und je vor mir.

„Okay, wir können.", sagte sie breit grinsend und nahm mich kurz in die Arme „Danke.", flüsterte sie mir schnell ins Ohr und sprang dann ins Auto. Ich war verblüfft von dieser Geste, vielleicht könnten Rose und ich doch irgendwann Freundinnen sein.

Ich drehte mich ein letztes Mal zu Edward um, der mich liebevoll anlächelte und mir einen Handkuss zu warf. Ich musste kichern, wann war Edward so ‚klischeehaft' geworden? Egal, ich fand es niedlich und tat so als würde ich den Kuss auffangen.

Ich stieg ins Auto und schnallte mich an.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal.", grinste ich, während ich mich kurz in dem Auto orientierte.

Ich startete den Motor, legte den Rückwärtsgang ein, schaute kurz in den Rückspiegel und gab dann Gas. Das Auto zog mit vollem Schub aus der Garage. Ich machte eine halbe Drehung, so dass das Heck in Richtung Garage zeigte. Ich bremste und schaute in den Rückspiegel, wo Edward mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dastand. Ich hob meine rechte Hand und winkte Edward lächelnd zu, ich war mir sicher er würde es sehen, doch er stand wieder Statuen gleich da. Ich legte den ersten Gang ein und beschloss es langsamer angehen zu lassen, wenigstens so lange wie uns Edward noch sah.

„Also, wohin fahren wir?", fragte ich und schaute zu Alice.

„Das ist eine Überraschung.", sagte Alice strahlend.

„Tja, aber da ich fahre, musst du es mir wohl oder übel sagen.", grinste ich ihr triumphierend zu.

„Ich denke, dass bekommen wir auch so hin. Ich sage dir halt immer erst kurzfristig wo wir langfahren, du kennst dich hier eh nicht aus, egal ob ich dir jetzt sage wo wir hinfahren oder nicht, es macht keinen Unterschied. Also, lass mir den Spaß einer Überraschung, bitte.", sagte sie liebreizend.

„Okay. Also am Ende des Schotterweges rechts oder links?", fragte ich und zeigte ihr so, dass ich ihre ‚Überraschung' akzeptierte.

Sie quietschte kurz auf und sagte dann aufgeregt: „Nach rechts. Danke."

Ich tat wie sie es sagte und folgte dem Weg, den sie mir ansagte.

Wir waren schon 2 Stunden unterwegs und waren anscheinend immer noch nicht am Ziel. Die Mädels redeten über dieses und jenes. Alles nicht sonderlich interessant für mich, denn wen interessierte es schon, was auf der letzten Pariser Modewoche präsentiert wurde, außer natürlich Alice, Rose und Jule.

„Sag mal Julia, was ist da eigentlich mit diesem Hund im Busch?", fragte Rose und schon hatte sie meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Wie meinte Rose das denn? Die beiden waren höchstens Freunde.

„Ja Julia, was ist da? Deine Zukunft verschwimmt immer wieder.", schob nun Alice eine Frage nach und drehte sich auf dem Sitz so um, dass sie beide beobachten.

Ich schaute in den Rückspiegel und sah dass Julia verlegen auf ihre Hände schaute.

Was war denn hier los? Hatte ich irgendetwas nicht richtig mitbekommen?

„Naja… also er ist sehr… nett.", stotterte sie.

„Aha und was bedeutet das jetzt? Ich meine ich finde ihn auch … nett. Aber ihr schaut euch an als ob da mehr ist als ‚Er ist nur nett' ", stellte Alice spöttisch fest.

Ich spürte wie sich meine Stirn in Falten legte.

„Da ist nichts.", versicherte Jule noch einmal und diesmal hörte selbst ich raus, dass sie nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte.

Ich war jedoch verwirrt. Denn ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass dort mehr sein sollte als Freundschaft. Und wieso auch? Jake war in mich verliebt, dachte ich zumindest. Jule war ein Vampir, eigentlich gehörte sie zu den Wesen, die er zutiefst verabscheute. Gut, das war ich jetzt auch, aber dennoch bestand zwischen mir und Jake eine tiefe, freundschaftliche Verbindung.

Aber wenn es so war. Wenn es so war, dass Julia und Jake zusammen kommen und sich lieben? Wie soll das denn funktionieren? Sie ist ein Vampir und ein Werwolf? Kann das überhaupt funktionieren? Wird ihr Instinkt nicht gegen diese Beziehung sein?

Könnte sie ihm das geben, was er wollte? Ich mochte beide sehr und darum wollte ich nicht, dass sie sich gegenseitig verletzten.

„Bella was denkst du darüber?", fragte Alice mich von der Seite und bezog mich so in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich denke wir sollten Julia in Ruhe lassen. Wenn sie sagt, dass sie nicht in ihn verliebt ist, dann wird das stimmen. Und wenn sie sich doch irgendwem anvertrauen will, wird sie es sicherlich tun.", versuchte ich Alice und Rose ein wenig an Angriffsfläche zu nehmen.

Ich spürte Alice skeptischen Blick auf mir, ignorierte es aber.

Ich schaute über den Rückspiegel zu Julia, die mich sanft anlächelte und ein stummes ‚Danke' mit ihren Lippen formte.

„Wir sind bald da.", freute sich Alice neben mir auf dem Sitz.

Ich hatte bis jetzt nicht sehr auf Verkehrsschilder geachtet, denn meine Gedanken kreisten um diese Pseudobeziehung zwischen Jake und Jule.

Ich nahm mir vor bei dem nächsten Schild drauf zu achten in welche Stadt wir zum shoppen fahren würden.

„Ich habe schon eine Route im Kopf, welche Geschäfte wir abklappern und in welcher Reihenfolge.", erklärte Alice uns allen lächelnd.

„Alice, denk dran was ich dir vorhin gesagt habe. Lass es ruhig angehen.", versuchte Julia Alice zu beruhigen.

„Ja Alice.", stimmte Rose überraschenderweise zu „Wenn Bella einmal mit uns einkaufen war, jetzt wo sie so ist wie wir, wird sie schon erkennen, dass es lustig mit uns sein kann."

„Das will ich hoffen. Wir werden sie schon erziehen.", lachte Alice neben mir.

Von weitem sah ich ein Schild, umso dichter wir kamen umso deutlicher wurden die Buchstaben.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich verstand wohin wir vermutlich fuhren.

„Oh nein Alice.", protestierte ich sogleich heftig.

„Was denn?", fragte sie mich verwirrt.

„NEW YORK?!", schrie ich laut „Das kann nicht dein ernst sein."

„Wieso? Es ist ein Einkaufsparadies. Genau das Richtige für uns vier. In jeder Kleinstadt wäre ich nicht sicher gewesen, ob wir auch alle vier was finden.", erklärte sie trocken.

„Einkaufsparadies? Wohl er die Hölle. Alice ich bin schon tot, aber ich schwöre dir wenn du mich dazu zwingst, werde ich umfallen und nicht wieder auferstehen.", versuchte ich es mit Mitleid.

„Das ist Gott sei Dank unmöglich.", lachte sie.

„Nichts ist unmöglich.", antwortete ich schnippisch.

„Das liebe Bella schon. Der einzige Weg zu sterben wäre im Moment, eine von uns bitten und genau das werden wir aus zwei Gründen nicht tun. Erstens weil wir dich behalten wollen und zweitens, weil Edward uns alle dafür bluten lassen würde.", erklärte sie ironisch.

Ich atmete schwer aus, aus dieser Sache würde ich nicht rauskommen.

„Okay Alice, wenn ich jetzt mitkomme und diesen einen Tag tapfer bis zum Ende durch stehe, was bekomme ich als Gegenleistung?", fragte ich sie.

„Was willst du denn? Du bekommst alles?", sagte sie triumphieren. Es war klar, dass sie an etwas Materielles dachte.

„Gut. 5 Jahre keine Shoppingtouren mehr.", stellte ich die Bedingung.

„Was? Nein!", antwortete sie geschockt.

„Du hast gesagt alles.", erinnerte ich sie lächelnd.

Rose und Jule fingen hinter uns auch leise an zu kichern.

„Ja weil ich dachte du denkst an ein Auto oder ein Haus oder sowas.", stellte sie klar.

„5 Jahre keine Shoppingtour, wenn ich diesen Tag mitmache.", widerholte ich.

„2 Wochen.", fing sie an zu verhandeln.

„2 Wochen? Das ist ein Witz, oder?", fragte ich empört.

„4 Wochen?", versuchte sie es erneut.

„5 Jahre." Ich blieb standhaft.

„Oh Bella, dass kannst du mir nicht antun.", flehte sie.

„Oh doch.", gab ich knapp zurück.

Sie schluckte schwer und erhöhte nochmal: „6 Monate?", winselte sie.

„3 Jahre.", beschloss ich ihr entgegen zu kommen.

„Bella. Bitte. Ich fühle mich wie ein Kleid von Versace, wenn du es in den Dreck schmeißt und darauf Tango tanzen würdest.", schluckte sie laut.

Ich schaute erst sie verwirrt an und dann in den Rückspiegel.

„Sie meint damit, dass es nicht verständlich ist. Shoppen ist für sie eine Art Lebenselixier und es wäre genauso schlimm ein Versace Kleid so zu verschandeln, wie Alice dazu zu zwingen, dass sie nicht mehr mit dir shoppen geht.", erklärte mir Rose von hinten.

Was für eine reizende Metapher.

„Alice du bist so eine Dramaqueen.", spottete ich.

„Ach komm schon Bella. Tu mir das nicht an.", bettelte sie.

„2 Jahre.", reduzierte ich noch einmal.

„1 Jahr. Länger halte ich nicht aus.", flehte sie und ich war mir sicher sie wäre sogar bereit, vor mir auf die Knie zu gehen.

Ich schnaufte und schaute sie an. Ja, den Dackelblick hatte diese Familie perfekt drauf.

„Abgemacht.", sagte ich und reichte ihr meine Hand.

„Abgemacht.", widerholte sie und schüttelte sie „Du weißt, dass ein Jahr schon ziemlich lange für mich ist. Oder?", setzte sie nochmal an.

„Alice.", kam es im Chor von Rose, Jule und mir.

„Okay, schon gut.", gab sie kleinlaut bei und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ihr nicht shoppen gehen dürft. Es ist nur so, dass ich dann nicht mitkomme. Das weißt du Alice, oder?", versuchte ich sie nochmal zu besänftigen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Nur ich hab dich so vermisst als du nicht da warst, dass ich dich am liebsten die ganze Zeit in Beschlag nehmen würde, um die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen.", erklärte sie und schaute nun wieder zu mir.

Ich sah sie an und spürte, dass sie das Gesagte ernst meinte. Sie hatte mir auch gefehlt, als sie gegangen ist, ist nicht nur eine Freundin gegangen, sondern auch eine Schwester.

„Ja, es geht mir ja genauso. Nur ich werde mich nicht zerteilen können, um alle glücklich zu machen.", versuchte ich ihr zu erklären, dass mir Zeit mit Edward zu verbringen auch sehr wichtig war.

„Wir haben ja die Ewigkeit für uns. Ab und zu wird er dich schon mal ausleihen. Außerdem die Ewigkeit nur mit Edward zu verbringen, könnte zu Weilen langweilig werden. Die Mischung machts.", erklärte sie lachend.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Ewigkeit mit Edward je langweilig werden könnte, nicht nach der Sache von letzter Nacht. Ich schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken.

„Du wirst schon sehen, dass es gut ist Freunde zu haben, die da sind, wenn es dir zu eintönig wird.", endete sie.

„Ach Alice, wie schon gesagt ich liebe euch alle. Ihr seid meine Familie, nur leider kann ich mich nicht zweiteilen oder dreiteilen oder was weiß ich. Schau, Edward hat mich auch gehen lassen, obwohl er nicht wollte. Da musst du es umgekehrt auch versuchen zu akzeptieren.", sprach ich beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Ja okay. Wir finden sicherlich einen Weg, der uns alle, inklusive dir, glücklich macht.", sprach sie und legte ihre Hand auf meine, die auf dem Schalthebel ruhte.

„Das denke ich auch.", sagte ich beruhigt, dass sie nicht allzu beleidigt war.

Wir waren nun schon fast 3 Stunden unterwegs, als vor uns die Skyline New Yorks auftauchte. Ich war noch nie an der Ostküste der USA und kannte dieses Bild nur von Postkarten oder aus dem Fernsehen. Es war schlichtweg beeindruckend zu sehen und vollkommen überwältigend.

Ein Handyklingeln riss mich aus den Gedanken. Es war Alice, die in ihrer monströsen Handtasche, nach dem kleinen Teil suchte. Als sie auf das Display schaute, stöhnte sie leise auf und ging dann ran.

„Was willst du denn?", fragte sie verärgert.

Es entstand eine Pause.

„Ja uns geht es gut und wir sind auch gleich da. Bella ist zügig unterwegs und deinem Auto geht es gut.", erklärte sie gereizt.

EDWARD?!

„Gib ihn mir.", sagte ich schnell, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und lauschte weiter.

Ich streckte meine Hand nach dem Telefon aus, doch sie war schneller, indem sie sich verabschiedete und auflegte.

„Was sollte das denn? Wieso durfte ich nicht mit ihm sprechen?", fragte ich empört.

„Das ist ein Mädelstag, es ist schon schlimm genug, dass er überhaupt angerufen hat.", antwortete sie knapp.

„Alice. Er macht sich doch nur Sorgen.", ermahnte ich sie.

„Völlig zu Unrecht. Was soll uns denn passieren?", fragte sie ironisch.

Ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, dennoch wollte ich mit ihm sprechen.

„Okay, gibt mir bitte jemand ein Handy? Ich rufe ihn selbst an.", fragte ich.

„Telefonieren während des Fahrens ist verboten.", witzelte Alice.

„Alice, ganz schlechtes Timing für Witze.", gab ich zurück „Wenn mir nicht gleich jemand ein Handy gibt, könnte ich meine achso gelobte Selbstbeherrschung auch einmal für einen Augenblick vergessen.", fügte ich hinzu.

„Du kannst anrufen wenn wir da sind.", führte Alice den Dialog weiter.

„Ich möchte jetzt telefonieren und wenn ich dafür anhalte um mit ihm zu sprechen. Nur denk dran, dann zieht sich das mit dem einkaufen mehr und mehr in die Länge.", gab ich zu verstehen.

„Du bist so unglaublich stur.", sagte Alice nur.

Es war Rose, die mir von hinten ein Handy über die Schulter reichte. Ich bedankte mich schnell.

„Er ist gespeichert unter Eddy.", lachte sie.

Ich musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken wie sehr es hasste so genannt zu werden und Rose ihn nur so eingespeichert hatte um ihn zu ärgern.

Ich tippte auf dem Handy rum und drückte auf anrufen.

Keine Sekunde später nahm er ab.

„Rose?", fragte er verwundert.

„Nein, Bella.", sagte ich freudig erregt, als ich endlich seine Stimme hörte.

„Es wird echt Zeit, dass du ein eigenes Telefon bekommst.", sagte er liebevoll und ich konnte das Lächeln, dass er vermutlich gerade auf den Lippen hatte, seiner Stimme deutlich entnehmen.

„Ja, dass glaube ich auch. Nach dieser Diskussion, brauche ich dringend ein eigenes, damit ich nicht immer um Erlaubnis fragen darf bevor ich dich anrufe.", gab ich zu.

„Sag Alice sie soll dir eins kaufen, sie bekommt das Geld später von mir wieder.", wies er an.

„Mach ich. Und was treibt ihr so?", hakte ich neugierig nach.

„Ach nichts besonderes, wir warten auf die Rückkehr unserer Frauen. Und weißt du schon wo es hingeht zum einkaufen?", stellte er eine Gegenfrage.

„Ja und du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können.", tadelte ich ihn, als mit bewusst wurde, dass er sicherlich in Alice Gedanken gelesen hatte wo es hingeht.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ihr hinfahrt. Ehrlich nicht, denn sie hat es in ihren Gedanken nicht erwähnt.", verteidigte er sich.

„New York.", sagte ich nur kurz.

Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung hörte ich lautes Gelächter, dass eindeutig von Emmet und Jasper stammte.

„Oh das tut mir Leid. Aber eins muss man ihr lassen, kreativ ist sie.", gab er zurück und auch er konnte das Lachen in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Ich konnte immerhin mit ihr handeln.", gab ich triumphierend zu.

„Was verhandeln?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Naja, wenn ich diesen einen Tag tapfer durchhalte, brauch ich ein Jahr nicht mehr mit zum shoppen.", erklärte ich stolz auf mich selbst.

Wieder fing es im Hintergrund laut an zu lachen und auch Edward fing an zu kichern.

Alice hingegen knurrte leise neben mir, als ich von unserem Abkommen erzählte, woraufhin ich sie auch süffisant anlächelte.

„Wieso ist noch kein Anderer von uns darauf gekommen? Sehr schlauer Schachzug Liebling.", gestand er mir ein.

„Danke."

„So ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag Liebste. Versuch das Beste daraus zu machen. Und immer dran denken, umso mehr du mit Alice an einem Strang ziehst, umso eher bist du wieder bei mir.", sagte er liebevoll.

„Ich liebe dich Edward.", flüsterte ich.

„Ich liebe dich auch Liebste.", sprach er süßlich.

„Bye Edward.", flüsterte ich leise und war traurig, dass damit das Gespräch endete.

Wir fuhren langsam in die Stadt hinein und je näher wir uns in Richtung Zentrum bewegten, umso langsamer kamen wir voran, was für ungeduldige Vampire zu einer wahren Nervenprobe werden kann.

Von allen Seiten wurden mir Kommandos zugeworfen, damit ich schneller vorankam. Was natürlich nicht funktionierte und nur mich dazu brachte, dass meine Nerven zum reißen dünn wurden.

Nach einer Weile platzte mir dann der Kragen.

„So jetzt atmen wir alle mal tief durch und beruhigen uns. Ich such jetzt hier irgendwo einen Parkplatz und dann laufen wir das letzte Stück. Okay?", fragte ich gereizt.

„Okay.", kam es wie im Chor zu mir zurück.

Ich wechselte die Spur und suchte am Straßenrand einen Parkplatz, um da einzuparken.

Alice sprang schon aus dem Auto, als ich noch nicht einmal richtig stand. Ich verdrehte die Augen und brachte den Wagen in die richtige Position.

Rose reichte mir von hinten eine Sonnenbrille, woraufhin ich sie verwirrt ansah.

„Für deine Augen. Hier draußen wird es nicht auffallen. Hier tragen alle Sonnenbrillen, weil das zur Zeit sehr modisch ist. Wenn wir nachher in das Einkaufzentrum und die Boutiquen gehen, hab ich Kontaktlinsen für dich. Sie werden nicht ewig halten, darum setzen wir sie erst nachher ein.", erklärte sie mir und ich war überrascht, dass sie sich solche Gedanken um mich gemacht hatte.

Ich nahm also die Brille entgegen, setzte sie mir auf die Nase und schaute über den Rückspiegel zu Rose.

„Perfekt.", lächelte sie mir zu.

„Danke.", gab ich zurück und hoffte, dass sie wusste das dies sowohl für das Kompliment als auch für die Besorgnis war.

Plötzlich flog die Beifahrertür wieder auf.

„Nun kommt doch endlich. Wir schaffen sonst gar nicht alle Geschäfte. Wir haben schon so viel Zeit verloren.", drängte Alice, die den Sitz nach vorne schob und Julia an der Hand rauszog.

Ich stieg ebenfalls aus und ließ Rose aus dem Auto, dann gesellten wir uns zu den anderen beiden.

Alice hakte sich auf meiner rechten Seite ein und Julia auf meiner Linken. Ich wusste jedoch nicht, ob es aus Sicherheitsgründen war, damit ich nicht weglaufe oder aus Freude das ich einfach nur dabei war. Bei Jule dachte ich an Zweiteres, bei Alice jedoch war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich nur so an meinen Arm klammerte, damit ich nicht davon laufen würde.

Rose hatte sich bei Alice eingehakt und so liefen wir nun in einer Viererkette durch New York.

Ich war mir sicher, dass wir auffielen und ich spürte zum Teil die Blicke der Männer auf uns kleben. Mir war das unangenehm, die anderen drei schienen es jedoch gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Merkt ihr nicht, dass sie uns alle anstarren.", flüsterte ich so leise, dass ich wusste das es nur die drei Mädchen hören konnten.

Sie kicherten leise und schauten mich liebevoll an.

„Man gewöhnt sich an alles.", sagte Rose frech grinsend.

Ich war jedoch der Meinung, dass sie schon als Mensch die männlichen Blicke nur auf sich gezogen hat, denn nicht mal als Vampir kam ich an ihre Schönheit heran.

„Oh in das Einkaufszentrum müssen wir unbedingt.", schrie Alice aufgeregt und zog stürmisch an meinem Arm.

Ich stöhnte leise auf, aber dachte an Edwards Worte: umso besser ich mich beugte und mithielt, umso schneller wäre ich wieder bei ihm.

Also ließ ich ein leises „Yippieh" von mir hören und stellte damit Alice zufrieden.

Als wir das riesige Gebäude betraten, blieben meine Beine ohne Befehl stehen. Ich fühlte mich auf Anhieb total deplatziert.

Es war ein riesiges Shoppingcenter das aus 4 Etagen bestand. Alles hier war sehr prunkvoll verziert mit Gold und allein die Namen der Boutiquen sprachen Bände: Dolce & Gabbana, Louis Vuitton, Prada oder Gucci, waren nur einige Marken, die mich schon abschreckten, ohne das ich diese Läden überhaupt betreten hatte.

Als erstes zog mich Rose in Richtung eines Waschraums. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war auch hier alles vergoldet und aus Mamor. Julia vergewisserte sich kurz, ob nicht noch wer anders hier war und kam dann wieder zurück.

Rose reichte mir eine kleine Dose.

„Okay, setz sie dir in die Augen. Dann bist du nur noch halb so auffällig. Sie werden dein Sichtfeld ein wenig einschränken, aber ich glaube daran gewöhnst du dich recht schnell und wenn es ist ja nur für ein paar Stunden. Allerdings werden sie sich nach einer Weile auflösen, aber keine Sorge, ich habe noch 3 Paar dabei.", erklärte Rose genau.

„Ich habe noch nie Kontaktlinsen getragen.", erklärte ich schüchtern.

„Ich setz sie dir ein, wenn du willst.", bot Rose sogleich an.

Ich nickte nur und war überrascht wie normal sie plötzlich mit mir umging. Ob das nur war, weil ich sie gefragt habe, ob sie mit zum Shopping kommt? Oder war es weil sie mich endlich akzeptiert hatte? Hatten wir doch eine Chance auf ein solches Verhältnis, welches ich mit Alice oder jetzt auch mit Julia hatte?

Alice nahm eine braungetönte Kontaktlinse aus dem Schächtelchen.

„Mach die Augen weit auf. Ich weiß es ist sehr unangenehm, aber du wirst dich dran gewöhnen. Glaub mir.", sagte sie einfühlsam.

Ich machte meine Augen weit auf und Rose setzte mir die Linsen ein. Meine Sicht war getrübt und meine Augen wehrten sich gegen die Linsen, aber sie hielten.

„Blinzele ein paar Mal, dann geht es besser.", sagte Rose ruhig.

Ich tat wie befohlen und wirklich sie fühlten sich besser an. Ich schaute in den Spiegel und sah, dass meine Augen Matschbraun aussahen, aber Rose hatte Recht, es wirkte nicht so beängstigend wie das Dunkelrot.

„Apropos, wo wir gerade beim Blinzeln sind.", riss mich Alice nun aus den Gedanken und hatte damit gleich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wir sind darauf bedacht menschlich zu wirken. Deshalb bekommst du jetzt einen kleinen Crashkurs in ‚wie verhalte ich mich als Vampir menschlich'. Also, auch wenn es dir sinnlos erscheint, du musst immer wieder mal blinzeln. Wenn du die Leute anstarrst ohne auch nur einmal in der Minute zu blinzeln, werden sie sich unwohl fühlen und eventuell Angst vor uns haben. Außerdem wäre ab und an ganz praktisch, wenn wir vor einem Menschen stehen, dass du dein Gewicht von ein auf das andere Bein verlagerst. Nicht zu häufig weil, sonst wirkt es als ob du ADS hast. Nur ab und zu mal. Dass es so aussehen muss, als ob du atmest, muss ich dir sicherlich nicht erklären. Denn du tust es bereits die ganze Zeit, ohne dass ich dich drauf hingewiesen habe. Halt aus Gewohnheit.", erklärte Alice mir in einer langen Rede.

Ich nickte um zu zeigen, dass ich alles verstanden hatte.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte ich, denn ich wollte wirklich keinem Menschen Angst einjagen oder uns durch einen Fehler verraten.

„Vielleicht noch eins.", begann Alice schüchtern und schaute kurz zu Rose und Julia, die ihr zunickten, als ob sie wüssten was jetzt kommen würde „Also… Bella, wenn du doch plötzlich … Durst verspürst oder das Verlangen bekommst jemanden zu ‚beißen', dann gib uns ein Zeichen. Wir wissen, dass du noch sehr jung bist und das du dich bis jetzt sehr gut beherrscht hast, aber man weiß nie. Es gibt immer Menschen, die sehr süß riechen, und wir können dir nicht versprechen, dass es immer einfach sein wird."

Genau darüber hatte ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht. Was ist wenn ein Mensch kommt, der für mich genauso appetitlich roch wie ich für Edward. Edward war viel älter als ich, als er mich getroffen hatte, dennoch konnte er sich am Anfang nur schwer zusammen reißen.

„Wir wollen dir keine Angst machen. Wir wollen dich nur vorbereiten. Nichts ist unmöglich. Aber es wird nicht so kommen. Wie gesagt, wir sind für den Fall der Fälle bei dir. Gib uns nur ein Zeichen. Leichen beseitigen gehörte nämlich heute eigentlich nicht in die Planung.", versuchte Rose mich zu beruhigen.

„Okay.", sagte ich und atmete nochmal schnell durch, bevor wir die Toilette wieder verließen.

Ich blieb nochmal stehen und schaute auf die Geschäfte, von denen ich wusste, dass mich Alice in jedes einzelne schleppen würde.

„Nun komm.", drängelte Alice wieder.

„In diese Läden?", fragte ich schüchtern, denn ich konnte mir nur vorstellen wie ich in diesen Läden angestarrt wurde, weil ich hier nicht herpasste mit meinem Pulli und meiner einfachen Jeanshose. Rose, Alice und Julia wussten also, warum sie sich so gestylt hatten. Obwohl ich meinte mich zu erinnern, dass Rose und Alice immer recht teuer gekleidet waren. Auch wenn es einfach aussah, so wusste ich dass hinter ihrer Kleidung hochkarätige Marken standen.

„Ja, du willst doch hübsch sein für Edward.", sagte Alice schnell und zog mich in Richtung des ersten Labels davon.

Ich zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. Edward war es immer egal was ich anhatte, solang ich mich wohl fühlte.

„Ich bin sicher Edward findet Bella immer bezaubernd, egal was sie trägt.", stellte Julia fest und streichelte mir aufbauend über den Rücken.

Wir betraten den ersten Laden und gleich stürmte eine überengagierte Verkäuferin auf uns zu.

„Oh Miss Cullen, was für eine nette Überraschung, was kann ich heute für sie tun?", fragte sie höflich.

Ich war verblüfft, dass die Cullens selbst hier bekannt waren wie bunte Hunde. Ich beobachtete Alice aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie grinste die Verkäuferin freundlich an.

„Wir wollten mal sehen was sie für neue Modelle haben. Meine Schwägerin brauch dringend einen Styl und da dachten wir, dass genau ihr Laden der richtige dafür ist.", säuselte Alice samtweich.

Die Verkäuferin fühlte sich sichtlich geschmeichelt und kicherte leise.

Danach wanderte ihr Blick zu mir und ihre Miene wurde hart. Sie musterte mich von oben bis unten und schaute mich abwertend an.

Genau damit hatte ich gerechnet. Ich passte hier einfach nicht hin. Auf Anhieb fühlte ich mich noch unwohler als sowieso schon.

„Das wird wohl eine Weile dauern.", wisperte sie so leise, dass es für das menschliche Gehör nicht verständlich gewesen wäre, ich jedoch hörte es sehr wohl.

Sie drehte sich weg und ging davon.

Ich schaute zu Jule und verdrehte die Augen. Sie flüsterte ganz leise „Mach dir da nichts draus."

Wie folgten der Verkäuferin.

„Ich schätze sie brauchen 36, oder?", fragte sie mich lächelnd.

Ich zuckte nur die Schultern, denn ich wusste nicht welche Größe ich brauchte.

„Ja braucht sie.", stimmte Alice zu und lächelte mich an.

Rose und Julia ließen sich auf jeweils auf einen weißen Ledersessel fallen.

„Setz dich auch.", sagte Alice und deute auf einen weiteren Sessel „Miss Clark und ich suchen dir ein paar nette Sachen aus und du musst dann nachher nichts weiter tun als sie anzuprobieren.", setzte sie hinzu und war dann auch schon verschwunden.

Ich ließ mich auf einen Sessel plumpsen und schaute die anderen an, wir sprachen jedoch nicht.

Ich war in Gedanken versunken. Ich würde also wie immer nur eine Anziehpuppe sein. Ich musste anziehen, was Alice wollte und sie würde denn entscheiden ob es mir stand und gekauft wurde. Meine Meinung zählte bei solchen Shoppingtouren für gewöhnlich nicht.

Nach einer halben Stunde kamen Alice und die Verkäuferin, deren Namen ich schon wieder vergessen hatte, mit einem Haufen Klamotten über dem Arm wieder.

Ich erhob mich langsam von meinem Sitz und ging lustlos auf die beiden zu.

„Ich bin sicher das wird alles großartig an dir aussehen.", erklärte Alice begeistert.

Rose und Julia richteten sich neugierig in ihrem Sessel auf und beobachteten mich genau.

Alice trug die Sachen in eine Kabine, die vor den Sesseln war, und die Verkäuferin tat es ihr gleich.

Ich betrachtete kurz die Unmengen an Kleidung und schluckte schwer.

„Alice, da sind Kleider bei.", schrie ich entsetzt aus der Kabine.

Hinter dem Vorhang fing es laut an zu lachen, mir jedoch war nicht nach lachen zu Mute.

„Zieh einfach alles an, dann sehen wir weiter.", kommandierte sie immer noch glucksend.

Ich schnaufte laut aus, aber ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte sich zu wehren. Und wieder hallten Edwards Worte in meinem Kopf wieder.

Ich schlüpfte in ein dunkelblaues Minikleid. Ich schaute nicht in den Spiegel, denn ich wusste dass ich es vermutlich eh schrecklich finden würde.

Ich ging hinaus und gleich kam von allen vier Frauen (inklusive Verkäuferin) ein „Ohhh wie schön."

Ich verkniff mir es die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Okay das ist schonmal eindeutig gekauft.", stellte Alice begeistert fest.

Ich wusste, dass ich dieses Kleid nie freiwillig anziehen würde, aber ließ Alice die Freude daran es mir zu kaufen.

Gefühlte 100 Outfits später verließen wir den Laden mit 3 vollen Tüten.

Es folgten 20 andere Geschäfte und damit noch Unmengen von anderen Tüten. Bei 20 hatte ich aufgehört zu zählen. Schon allein wenn ich daran dachte, was der Inhalt dieser Tüten gekostet hatte, wurde mir schon schlecht. Wir hatten in diesen paar Geschäften das Jahresgehalt eines normalen Arbeiters ausgegeben.

Es folgten 3 Schuhläden, in denen vorwiegend Schuhe gekauft wurden, auf denen ich mir als Mensch sicherlich alle Knochen gebrochen hätte.

Aber immerhin konnte ich mit Julias Hilfe auch ein paar Turnschuhe rausschlagen. Mit dem Argument, dass ich ja schlecht in 10 cm Stilettos jagen gehen könnte, gab sich Alice dann geschlagen.

Als wir aus dem dritten Schuhgeschäft rauskamen, schrie Rose plötzlich begeistert auf „Da müssen wir unbedingt noch rein, bevor wir nach Hause fahren."

Ich schaute in die Richtung auf der ihr Blick lag und erstarrte augenblicklich.

„Oh nein.", brachte ich nur hervor.

„Oh doch.", sagte Rose und griff nach meinem Arm „Das ist mein Spezialgebiet. Tu mir den Gefallen und glaub mir Edward wird es lieben."

Ich schluckte schwer „Also wirklich? Victoria`s Secret?", fragte ich gequält.

Sie nickte nur und ich konnte nicht nein sagen. Sie hatte heute schon so viel für mich getan, ich wollte es mir nicht gleich wieder mit ihr verscherzen.

„Okay.", gab ich kleinlaut zurück.

„Super.", sagte Rose aufgeregt und zog mich schnell am Arm in das Dessousgeschäft.

Wie auch in den anderen Läden ließ ich mich in einen Sessel fallen und wartete auf das was für mich ausgesucht wurde.

Nur das diesmal nicht Alice die Sachen aussuchte, sondern Rose.

Rose kam nach einer Weile breit grinsend und mit sehr vielen Dessous über den Arm wieder zurück.

Ich wusste was jetzt auf mich zukam und ich fühlte mich sehr unwohl bei dem Gedanken, Dessous vor meinen Freundinnen anzuprobieren.

Aber ich ging tapfer in die Kabine und inspizierte die Unterwäsche. Einige Sachen darunter waren sehr aufreizend. Ich wusste, dass ich mich darin nie und nimmer wohl fühlen würde. Es würde viel Haut von mir preisgeben und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Außerdem waren diese Sachen durch und durch unpraktisch.

Ich schlüpfte zuerst in eine feuerrote Coursage, bei der ich das Gefühl hatte das meine Brüste oben herausfallen würde, und den passenden Slip dazu. Obwohl das schon kein Slip mehr war, denn dafür war eindeutig zu wenig Stoff dran. Ich war froh das es gerade so meine intimste Stelle bedeckte.

„Okay, passt.", rief ich laut und versuchte mich so aus der Affäre zu ziehen und es nicht zeigen zu müssen.

„Komm beweg deinen Knackpo hier raus. Ich will sehen wie es aussieht.", witzelte Rose, aber ich wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Muss das sein?", bettelte ich.

„Ja.", befahl sie und ich wusste ich hatte keine Chance.

„Gut.", gab ich klein bei und trat vor den Vorhang.

„Ahhhh… Edward wird es lieben.", quiekte Rose begeistert.

Ich wäre glatt rot angelaufen, wenn das noch ginge. Der Gedanke, dass Edward mich so sehen könnte, ließ die Hitze in mir aufsteigen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und damit den Gedanken ab.

„Dreh dich mal.", forderte mich Alice auf.

Ich schaute sie bittend an.

„Nun mach schon. Wir gucken dir nichts ab.", lachte Julia.

Ich drehte mich langsam und die drei pfeiften.

Als sie mein Gesicht wieder sehen konnten verdrehte ich theatralisch die Augen.

„So das Nächste.", sagte Rose gut gelaunt.

Ich zog mich wieder zurück in die Kabine, um das nächste Dessous anzuprobieren.

Von Teil zu Teil bestand die Unterwäsche aus weniger Stoff und ich fühlte mich immer unwohler. Die Mädchen fanden es aber toll und so wurde alles gekauft.

Als wir bezahlten konnte ich nicht verstehen, was an so wenig Stoff so teuer sein konnte.

Als wir aus dem Laden kamen meinte Alice dann „So, wir haben alle Geschäfte durch. Das müsste für das eine Jahr gerade so reichen."

Da fiel mir noch was ein.

„Nein, wir sind noch nicht fertig.", sagte ich und sogleich schauten mich alle verwirrt an.

„Sind wir nicht?", fragte Alice skeptisch und ich konnte die Hoffnung förmlich in ihren Augen sehen, dass ich vielleicht doch Spaß am shoppen haben könnte.

„Nein. Edward meinte, ich brauch dringend ein Telefon. Ich sollte dir sagen, dass wir eins kaufen sollen. Er gibt dir dann später das Geld.", erklärte ich.

„Okay. Da vorne ist ein Handyladen.", gab Alice zurück und ich sah, wie der Keim der Hoffnung in Alice Augen wieder erlosch.

Wir betraten das Geschäft und gleich kam ein recht dicker Verkäufer mit Halbglatze auf uns zu.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er freundlich.

„Meine Schwägerin braucht ein Handy.", erklärte Alice und deutete dabei auf mich.

„Oh natürlich. Wünsche?", fragte der Mann nun an mich gewandt.

„Man muss mit telefonieren können.", sagte ich einfach.

Er sah mich skeptisch an.

„Also das Übliche?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Ja.", antwortete ich knapp. Gab es denn auch unübliche Handys?

„Sie brauch ein sehr gutes, stoß – und wasserfestes. Der Preis spielt keine Rolle. Wir wollen das Beste.", widersprach Alice mir.

Natürlich nur das Beste der Besten für die Cullens. Ich atmete schwer und nickte zustimmend.

Schon leuchteten die Augen des Verkäufers.

„Oh dann empfehle ich ihnen das hier. Neuste Technologie. Mit Touchscreen, MP3 Player und 8 Megapixel Kamera und 8 Gigabyte interner Speicher. Da Modell lässt keine Wünsche offen. Selbst mobiles surfen ist damit kein Problem.", pries er das Handy an.

„Das klingt gut.", stimmte Alice zu.

„Nehmen sie es mal und versuchen sie, ob sie damit zurechtkommen.", meinte er und drückte mir das Hightechteil in die Hand.

Ich drückte kurz auf dem riesigen Display herum, aber es passierte nichts.

„Das muss wohl kaputt sein.", sagte ich und gab es ihm wieder zurück.

„Unmöglich.", sagte er knapp und drückte darauf rum „Sehen sie es funktioniert einwandfrei."

Ich nahm es wieder und wieder klappte es nicht. Ich verstand nicht was ich falsch machte, denn ich ahmte die Bewegungen von dem Verkäufer nach.

Er griff so schnell plötzlich nach meiner Hand, dass ich keine Gelegenheit hatte, sie wegzuziehen.

Als er meine kalte Haut berührte, zog er die Hand jedoch sofort wieder zurück. Instinktiv.

Die Blicke von Alice, Rose und Julia ruhten auf mir. Ich atmete nochmal schwer durch. Es war eine Sache mit Menschen zusammen zu sein, sie zu berühren war jedoch eine andere Sache. Das hatte ich gerade zu spüren bekommen, denn als er mich berührt hatte, durchfuhr mich kurz der Dran ihn anzuspringen und ihn zu beißen. Aber ich konnte mich beherrschen.

Ich wusste, dass Alice, Julia und Rose bereit waren einzugreifen, aber ich wusste, dass es nicht nötig war.

„Ich weiß warum es nicht funktioniert. Das Handy funktioniert durch einen Wärmesensor. Ihre Hände sind im Moment zu kalt. Aber ich wette wenn sie zu Hause sind wird es funktionieren.", erklärte der Verkäufer.

„Ich glaube, das ist nicht das Richtige für mich. Ich habe immer kalte Hände und Füße.", gab ich zurück.

Er schaute mich verwirrt an.

„Ich leide unter Durchblutungsstörungen. Deswegen.", redete ich mich raus.

Ich sah wie bei Alice die Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken.

Der Verkäufer schien enttäuscht, als wir denn nur ein „einfaches" Telefon kauften, mit altmodischen Tasten.

Wir verließen den Laden und nachdem die Tür zugefallen war, fingen wir laut an zu lachen.

„So lasst uns jetzt nach Hause.", sagte ich nach einer Weile aufgeregt.

Die drei lächelten sich an und nickten.

Ich stürmte förmlich aus dem Gebäude zum Auto.

„Nicht so schnell Bella. Du fällst auf.", rief Alice lachend hinterher.

Ich riss mich zusammen und versuchte langsamer zu gehen. Aber ich hatte immer noch den Drang zu rennen. Ich wäre bald wieder bei Edward. Es war nur ein Tag, doch er fehlte mir.

Als wir das Auto erreicht hatten, quetschten wir die Tüten in den Kofferraum.

Ich ließ alle ins Auto und stieg dann selbst auf der Fahrerseite ein.

Ich schaute kurz in den Rückspiegel löste die Reste der Kontaktlinsen aus meinen Augen und startete dann das Auto.

Es war schon dunkel, sodass ich, als wir die Stadt verlassen hatten, wieder das Licht ausschalten konnte und so mit fast 300 Meilen pro Stunde über die Highways rasen konnte. Ich war für jeden Verkehrslaser zu schnell, das war mir bewusst und es war toll.

In nicht einmal 5 Stunden würde ich wieder bei Edward sein und wir könnten da weiter machen, wo wir unterbrochen wurden.

* * *

***schaut sich kurz um und tritt dann ganz mutig hervor***

**Hallo ihr Lieben, **

**also ich trau mich ja kaum noch hier zu posten. Ich habe ein Versprechen gebrochen und das ist sicherlich unentschuldbar. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass ihr mir verzeihen könnt. **

**Ich gelobe nun wirklich Besserung. Das nächste Chap steht schon komplett in meinem Kopf und ich versuche wieder ganz schnell zu updaten. Ich habe nun auch endlich Ferien, so dass ich mich wieder um mein Baby kümmern kann.**

**Vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass ich noch in zwei andern tollen FF´s mit drin hänge. Die auch noch meine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und die mir auch total viel Spaß machen. **

**Schaut doch mal rein wenn ihr wollt:**

**http:// www . fanfiction . net /s/5511734/1/ Meet_and_Greet (Meet and Greet)**

**http:/ / www . fanfiktion . de /s/ 4b727e d0000111ba06d0138d**** (You never know)**

**Ich hoffe die Länge dieses Chaps, macht es wieder einigermaßen gut, dass ich so lang nicht gepostet habe. Sagt mir wie es euch gefällt und wenn es euch nicht gefällt, dann sagt mir auch das. ;-) **

**Ansonsten, ja ich weiß es ist zu wenig Eddy, aber ich schwöre, dass nächste Chap wird ganz in seinem Zeichen stehen.**

**So und dann ist mal wieder Zeit für das danken:**

**Ich danke zu erst meinem Betajulchen. Best Beta, die es für diese FF gibt. Hab dich ganz doll lieb und danke, dass du dich immer wieder durch meine Chaps ließt. *kuss***

**Danke für meine Jule die mich in den Arsch getreten hat, dass ich endlich weiter schreibe. Lieb dich Mausi. *knutscher***

**Und natürlich riesen Dank an meine beiden anderen VZ Mädels Marion und Maddy, einfach nur dafür das ihr da seid. Hab euch ganz doll lieb. *knutsch***

**Und natürlich Danke, an alle die so geduldig gewartet haben und mir treu geblieben sind und mir immer sooooo lieb reviewn. Bitte weiter so. Danke für alles. *drück euch***

**GLG und bis bald… Univera**


End file.
